When I Fall In Love
by All That Remains
Summary: Sequel to If Only She Knew. Rory's married and Dean is divorced. But, when Rory's husband cheats on her and she meets Dean again, old feelings and ugly flashbacks get brought back from the past. -COMPLETE-
1. Prologue: When I Fall In Love

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls, Dean would have divorced Lindsay before he slept with Rory. I also do not own any of the songs I am using.  
  
Summary: Sequel to If Only She Knew. Rory's married and Dean is divorced. But, when Rory's husband cheats on her and she meets Dean again, old feelings and ugly flashbacks get brought back from the past.  
  
Genres: Drama/Romance with hint of Humor  
  
Pairings: Rory and Dean, Luke and Lorelai, Paris and Jamie.  
  
Caution: The storyline is very predictable.  
  
Feedback: Only on the chapters NOT THE SONG CHOICES!!!!!!  
  
A/N: This is not a songfic. I'm just using random lyrics that would probably apply to the title of the chapter. Also, when I started writing the story, it was before the Season 4 Finale. So, if it seems farfetched, it's because I had to tweak some details to keep it up to date with the season finale.

Prologue: When I fall in love  
  
ALEXIS BLEDEL'S VOICE: Previously on Gilmore Girls..........  
  
Scene 1: Rory and Lorelai's Kitchen 

RORY: How'd you know I was here?

DEAN: Your mom said she sent you on an errand. Can I—

RORY: Sure.

DEAN: Thanks.  
  
Scene 2: Rory's bedroom

DEAN: It's not working with Lindsay. I can't make it work. I've tried. It's over. We both feel it. I know we both feel it.

RORY: You and Lindsay?

DEAN: Yeah, me _and_ Lindsay.

RORY: I'm sorry you're not happy.

DEAN: I'll be happy again. (grabs her hands) Things happen for a reason, right?

RORY: Right (They start making out)

Scene 3: Rory and Lorelai's kitchen  
  
RORY: I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it. But, everything's okay. I'm lucky, too, because it's Dean. Aren't you glad it was with someone who's good and really loves me?  
  
LORELAI: He told you he's leaving her?  
  
RORY: We didn't get around to discussing everything.  
  
LORELAI: You didn't bother to discuss those things before jumping into bed with a married guy?  
  
RORY: He's not a married guy. He's Dean. My Dean.  
  
LORELAI: He's not your Dean. He's Lindsay's Dean. You're the other woman.  
  
Scene 4: Rory and Lorelai's living room  
  
LORELAI: I just don't want you to get hurt, Rory. What if he doesn't leave her? Now you're emotionally involved.  
  
RORY: HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND FIRST!  
  
LORELAI: But, you dumped him. You rejected him. You picked someone else.  
  
RORY (walking out): I HATE YOU FOR RUINING THIS FOR ME!  
  
Scene 4: Dean's Bedroom  
  
RORY'S VOICE: I need to talk to you.  
  
DEAN: Now?  
  
RORY'S VOICE: Yes, now. Meet me at the Inn. Come in fifteen minutes.  
  
Scene 5: At the Inn  
  
RORY: What we did was wrong.  
  
DEAN: I know.  
  
RORY: I don't think we should see each other anymore.  
  
DEAN: If that's what you think we should do.  
  
RORY: Give your marriage another shot. I know if you both work together you'll be happier.  
  
DEAN: You're right.  
  
Scene 6: Rory and Lorelai's room  
  
RORY: You were right. I got emotionally involved. I was the other woman. He was cheating and I was cheating with him. I do love him though, Mom. I really do.  
  
LORELAI: I know, but who knows? Maybe you'll meet again. Maybe he'll be divorced then. Maybe you will be married.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean Forester sat in the living room in his box-filled house. He and his wife, Lindsay, had bought a small house near the Dragon Fly Inn and had moved in two weeks ago. Their marriage had been going downhill since the beginning. To make matters worse, he slept with his ex-girlfriend.  
  
After he and his ex talked and agreed not to see each other anymore, he came clean with his wife. It was horrible. She slapped him across the face and screamed at him. Then they both broke down and cried and Dean apologized over and over and agreed to get divorced.  
  
Now he sat in the living room that night with the divorce papers in his hand. After the papers were signed, he heard Lindsay go into the bathroom and cry. He didn't really love her, but he hated hurting her.  
  
The light snapped on, jerking Dean from his thoughts. Lindsay stood with a suitcase in her hand and her face all tear-stained.  
  
"How long have you been sitting here?" Lindsay asked.  
  
"Five minutes," Dean said. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to stay at my parents while I look for an apartment," Lindsay said.  
  
"No, Lindsay," Dean said. "I'll move out. You're the one who wanted this house in the first place."  
  
"I wouldn't feel right about it," Lindsay said. "You're the one who pays for it. I just pushed you to buy it."  
  
"Lindsay, stay," Dean said. "I'll find another place to live."  
  
"I don't want to stay," Lindsay said. "I have to get out of here. It's just going to remind me of..........Well, you keep the house. I'll let you know when I'm moving my stuff out."  
  
Lindsay walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good-bye, Dean," Lindsay said, her voice breaking.  
  
With that, Lindsay turned on her heel and walked out of the house. Dean sat back on the couch and held his head in his hands. He felt so horrible. He felt so dirty and disgusting and slimy.  
  
He was a divorced man now and he could be with his ex. But, he couldn't. He agreed never to see her again, but he felt so empty and incomplete without her. On the other hand he had to forget about her. That would be hard, but he knew he could do it.  
  
TWO YEARS LATER  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory Gilmore's junior year at Yale was almost coming to an end. All she had was one more year to go. It sort of made her sad to think of how much more time she had at Yale. So many things happened over the past three years. But, one thing in particular: Noah Green.  
  
Noah. Handsome, brown-eyed, dark-haired, intelligent, sweet, kind Noah. When she came back from her sophmore year, she was depressed about her ex-boyfriend, Dean. That changed when she met Noah. He had asked her out a year ago and then charmed her to death and they had been together ever since. Now, she stood in her room, getting ready for her date with him tonight with the help of her roommate, Paris Geller. Tonight was their one- year anniversary.  
  
"You look really pretty," Paris said.  
  
"Thanks, Paris," Rory said.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Rory opened it and standing there was Noah, dressed all in black.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said.  
  
"You look really beautiful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He took her to La Paz, the restaurant that they went to on their first date. When the wine was poured, Noah lifted up his glass.  
  
"Here's to us," Noah said.  
  
"To us," Rory said, clinking glasses with him.  
  
"Rory," Noah said. "I love you very much and I have never been happier with anyone, but you."  
  
"That's really sweet," Rory said, leaning over and giving him a kiss. "I love you, too."  
  
"I know it's too soon," Noah said, getting down his knee. "And I was going to wait until after college, but I can't wait anymore. Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"  
  
Rory didn't know what to say. A whirlpool of emotions swirled inside of her. Noah Green asked her to marry her! She was going to be a bride! On second thought, it wasn't such a good idea. They were very young and they were still in college. What if it didn't work out?  
  
"I don't know," Rory said. "It's kind of sudden. We've only known each other for a year."  
  
"Sweetie, I've thought this through," Noah said. "We get married over winter break. Then we move into a dorm together. Colleges have dorms for married couples. So we move into one of those and we can finish college and once we do, we'll pool our money and buy an apartment and then we'll take it from there."  
  
"That's a good plan," Rory said.  
  
"So, what's your answer?" Noah asked.  
  
"Yes," Rory said.  
  
Noah took out a black box and slid a small diamond ring on her finger. _This is going to work out perfectly_, Rory thought.  
  
"_When I fall in love  
  
It will be forever  
  
Or I'll never fall in love In a restless world  
  
Like this is  
  
Love is ended before it's begun  
  
And too many  
  
Moonlight kisses  
  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun  
  
When I give my heart  
  
I will be completely  
  
Or I'll never give my heart  
  
And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
  
Is when I fall in love with you_" – Nat King Cole  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
A/N: Lame, I know. It's a small introduction and "When I fall in Love" is the inspiration for this story. And yes, Nat King Cole was the original person who sang this. And now without further ado, here's chapter one. Oh yeah, I'm making Dean oblivious to his feelings for Rory.


	2. Sky Blue and Black

Chapter 1: Sky Blue and Black  
  
Two Years later.........  
  
[Rory]  
  
"Okay, sweetie," Lorelai Gilmore said to Rory. "You can go home now."  
  
"No, Mom, don't make me go home," Rory said.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Lorelai said. "But, I can't keep you here anymore. You can crash at my place."  
  
"No thanks," Rory said. "I mean with Luke just moving in, it would be too weird."  
  
"All right. I'll see you tomorrow. And if you ever want to get away from that hellhole you call home, my door is always open. It was once your door, too."  
  
"Thanks, Mom. Love you. Bye."  
  
After Rory and Noah graduated from college, they moved into an apartment in Hartford. Rory wanted to move to Stars Hollow, but no. Noah had to move to Hartford. He had to be near his parents.  
  
Before the wedding, Noah said that he would work to pay the mortgage and Rory could stay home and try to pursue her career as a writer or a journalist. But, Rory was the one who worked full time as an assistant manager with her mother while Noah sat at home all day doing God knows what. She had no time to work on anything except work on a novel during her breaks.  
  
Noah never lifted a finger to do anything. He either stayed at home or went out. Rory didn't know where he went, but he always came home smelling like women's perfume.  
  
Noah was not turning out to be the husband Rory thought he would be. He was actually far from it. He was obnoxious and mean. He and Rory sometimes stayed up late at night fighting and in the end he somehow got Rory to apologize even though she didn't do anything. He never apologized.  
  
It went downhill on their wedding day. Rory walked down the isle only to find that Noah wasn't there. He finally came running in after a half hour with a hicky on his neck. Rory thought it was a bruise so she decided to let it roll.  
  
Rory really considered filing for divorce, but Noah would always say that he needed her to stay and pay the mortgage and support them both or he would end up a homeless man and it would be her fault. Rory knew it wasn't her fault and it really pissed her off whenever he said that, but he was right. He would end up in a homeless shelter.  
  
Noah could end up in prison for all that Rory cared. But, she would feel too bad for letting him fall on his face. But, she wanted a divorce so badly.  
  
Rory sighed as she parked her car on the street outside the apartment and walked up to the second floor where her apartment was. She braced herself from another fight. When she walked into the apartment, she heard Noah's laughter. _Must be something funny on TV_, Rory thought, throwing a key down on her table. But, she heard a female giggle return his laughter.  
  
It came from the bedroom. When Rory walked in she found Noah naked in bed with a black-haired woman in Rory's blue terrycloth robe. Anger surged through Rory's veins. She cleared her throat. Noah and the woman snapped their head in Rory's direction and their smiles faded. There was no guilt on Noah's face.  
  
"Rory," Noah said. "Hi."  
  
"You," Rory said, to the woman. "Get out of my robe."  
  
"I'm not wearing anything under it," the woman said.  
  
Rory picked up a black car coat that was in a ball by the bed and threw it at her.  
  
"I'm assuming this is yours considering I don't wear car coats," Rory said.  
  
Slowly, the woman slipped the coat on and then pulled the robe out from underneath. When she was finished, she looked Rory in the eye and dropped it in a ball by the floor as if to say, "I don't have to clean up after myself."  
  
"Get out," Rory said.  
  
The woman didn't budge.  
  
"GET OUT!" Rory screamed.  
  
The woman grabbed some shoes and ran out of the room.  
  
"That was really rude," Noah said.  
  
"Excuse me," Rory said, angrily. "I find you here naked with a woman in my robe and I'm being rude?"  
  
"You need to learn how to treat our guests," Noah said.  
  
"Noah, I slave at the Inn all day long," Rory said. "I bought this apartment. You didn't. I pay all the bills while you sit at home. And I come in here and find you in the arms of another woman wearing my robe and you expect me to be polite?"  
  
"You're never here, Rory," Noah said. "A man's got to live a little."  
  
"So, my working justifies you sleeping with someone else?" Rory asked, her voice getting louder with every word. "You are a terrible husband, Noah."  
  
"And you are a disrespectful wife," Noah said.  
  
"_I'M_ DISRESPECTFUL?" Rory screeched. "YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!"  
  
"AND YOU BITCH AT ME EVERY NIGHT!" Noah yelled back.  
  
"I WORK MY ASS OFF TO SUPPORT YOU AND YOU DON'T APPRECIATE A SINGLE THING I DO!"  
  
"I DON'T HAVE TO APPRECIATE IT! IT'S YOUR JOB!"  
  
Rory couldn't believe what he just said. It was horrible and sexist. He had never said that before. This wasn't the Noah she fell in love with and this wasn't the Noah she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She wanted him gone.  
  
"That's it," Rory said, her voice a little lower. "Get out! Get out now!"  
  
"I'm not leaving," Noah said. "This is my apartment."  
  
"Then, I'm leaving," Rory said. "We are through. I don't care if you end up a homeless man, Noah Green. Maybe your little pal can take you in. I'll be back for my stuff tomorrow."  
  
With that, Rory turned on her heel and stormed out of the bedroom and got in her car and drove to the inn. Tears of anger rained down her cheeks, but she didn't cry out.  
  
"Mom!" Rory called. "Mom! Are you still here?"  
  
"The last time I saw her, she went into the kitchen," Michel said from the front desk. "I don't know if she came out."  
  
Rory ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Mom!" Rory called. "Where are you?"  
  
"She's not here," said a voice.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
The person under the sink sat up. It was Dean. Rory hadn't seen him in four years. She hadn't seen him since they.........well, you know. They both agreed that they shouldn't see or speak to each other anymore, but it was four years ago and Rory was desperate for her mother.  
  
"Is my mom in here?" Rory repeated.  
  
"She was," Dean said. "And then she left."  
  
Another tear slipped it's way down Rory's face.  
  
"Rory, are you okay?" Dean asked.  
  
[Dean]  
  
"No, I'm not okay," Rory said, tears as large as Jolly Ranchers came splurging down her face. "The one person I need to talk to isn't here! My life is a hellhole!"  
  
Dean stood up and took her to the stairway outside the kitchen and sat down next to her.  
  
"What happened?" Dean asked.  
  
"He cheated on me," Rory sobbed. "My own husband cheated on me."  
  
_Husband_? Dean thought. _When did Rory get married_?  
  
"You're married?" he asked.  
  
"It was a mistake," Rory sobbed. "I'm working all day at the Inn and he starts sleeping around. I hate him! I hate my life! I slave here all day! I pay all the bills! I was the one who bought the apartment that he brings that woman to every day! And what does he do? NOTHING!"  
  
Rory broke down again and cried hysterically, holding her head in her hands. Obviously, she was in no shape to tell him anything. Dean hated seeing her like this. It literally broke his heart. It was like the time when she broke down about dropping a class four years ago, but ten times worse. Dean rubbed her back.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dean said. "You don't deserve this. You're a good person. You deserve better."  
  
"It's not fair," Rory sobbed.  
  
"I know," Dean said.  
  
Rory kept saying, "it's not fair" repeatedly. After a while Rory let out a sniffle and stood up. She blushed a little bit.  
  
"I should go to my mom's," Rory sniffed.  
  
"You want a ride?" Dean asked.  
  
"No thanks," Rory said. "I'm okay."  
  
"You are in no shape to drive," Dean said. "Don't worry. I can walk back."  
  
"Thank you," Rory said.  
  
The car ride was silent and awkward. After all he hadn't seen her since _the_ night and it was really awkward.  
  
"Here we are," Dean said, pulling in front of Lorelai's house.  
  
"Thanks, Dean," Rory said.  
  
"Anytime," Dean said.  
  
Rory got out of the car and walked to the door and rang the bell. Lorelai answered it.  
  
"Mom, can I stay here for a while?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai said. "Were you crying? Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"I'll explain tomorrow," Rory replied. "But, I really need to sleep right now."  
  
"Okay," Lorelai said.  
  
Dean watched Rory disappear inside the house and then got out of her car and walked home. A million questions ran through his head. When did Rory get married? How long had she been married? More importantly, who was she married to?  
  
"_If you ever need holding  
  
Call my name, I'll be there  
  
If you ever need holding  
  
And no holding back, I'll see you through  
  
Sky blue and black_" –Jackson Browne  
  
To Be Continued..........  
  
A/N: Originally, Jess was going to be Rory's husband, but I would've gotten serious flames and I know he wouldn't act like that, so I just made up a guy. Chapter 2 is coming soon. 


	3. It was You

Chapter 2: It Was You  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory woke up the next morning and got dressed and made some coffee. Images of last night were flashing in her brain. Instead of feeling heart broken and depressed, she felt only anger.  
  
She couldn't believe that not only had Noah lied to her and slept with someone behind her back, but that he didn't feel guilty about it at all. And to say that to pay for everything was her job literally made her see red.  
  
Noah only married Rory so he could mooch off her. In fact, while they were dating, Rory always paid for the checks when they went to dinner, but she never saw it because she was too in love. At least I thought I was, Rory thought.  
  
"Hey, kiddo," Lorelai said. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
"I guess so," Rory said, sitting down at the table. "So, I'm coming home from work and I walk inside and I hear laughing. I walk in and Noah is in bed with this woman who was wearing my robe."  
  
"The blue terrycloth robe that we bought in Europe?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh, my god!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"So, did he apologize over and over? Was he begging for forgiveness?"  
  
"No! He just told me I was being rude!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"And then we got into a fight and then I walked out."  
  
"Good job."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"How do you feel about all this?"  
  
Rory never pondered that before. Now that she thought about it, she was glad to be away from that moocher.  
  
"Upset, but relieved," Rory said. "I mean, I thought he loved me, but once I get that divorce, I never have to see or support him again."  
  
"Honey," Lorelai said. "No offense, but if you are upset, your not really showing it."  
  
"Hey, if we had a gun in the drawer and we were on the set of Chicago I would've shot them both."  
  
"And had been in jail singing 'The Cell Block Tango.'"  
  
"But, since Noah and I graduated, I have been completely miserable. I want to start my life over and forget I ever met Noah."  
  
"That's a good attitude. You have been miserable. And I am glad that your not upset about it."  
  
"I am upset about it, but I'm trying to be optimistic."  
  
"So, how long are you going to stay here for?"  
  
"Until I find a place. Do you mind?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"By the way, I'm moving my stuff out today, so I can't come to work."  
  
"Again, that's okay."  
  
Rory gave her mother a peck on the cheek and grabbed a jacket and headed out the door. She wanted to get her stuff out of that apartment ASAP and she wanted to start now. She had to go to Luke's to persuade him to give her his truck.  
  
"Bye, Mom," She said. "See you later."  
  
"Bye," Lorelai said.  
  
When Rory opened the front door, she ran into Dean who was standing with his fist in mid-air.  
  
[Dean]  
  
"Um, I was just about to knock," Dean said.  
  
"Well, you don't have to so you could put your fist down," Rory joked.  
  
Dean lowered his fist.  
  
"I just.....you know.........came by to see if you were okay," Dean said. "You looked pretty out of shape last night."  
  
"I'm fine," Rory said. "Thanks for checking up. I have to move my stuff out today.........Hey, wait a minute. Do you still have the truck?"  
  
"Yeah," Dean answered.  
  
"You think you could let me use it?" Rory asked.  
  
Dean had a weird thing about his truck. He felt weird about someone else driving his truck, but he really wanted to help Rory out. Especially, after the way he saw her last night and he hadn't seen her in a while.  
  
"Uh, sure," Dean said. "Do you want an extra moving man? Meaning, 'do you want my help?'"  
  
"That'll be great," Rory said.  
  
"I'll go get the truck," Dean said.  
  
Dean returned five minutes later with the truck and a half hour later, they were outside a brick apartment building. Again, the car ride was silent and awkward. He didn't know what to say to her after they had sex. They agreed never to see each other again, but he broke that code and he didn't know what to do. By the time they were there, Rory was already out of the truck and walking towards the building with empty cardboard boxes by the time Dean had turned off the ignition.  
  
"You coming?" Rory called over her shoulder.  
  
"I'll be right there," Dean said, getting out of the car.  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory didn't think she'd have enough guts to go inside the house, but surprisingly, she had no problem with it. The image of Noah in another woman's arms didn't bug her as much. It was the things that he said to her that really burned her up. She almost felt sorry for the woman. He would end up mooching off her, too.  
  
"So, where do you want to start?" Dean asked, following her inside the apartment.  
  
"The bedroom," Rory said. "If you here a lot of ecstatic moaning, then take the garden hose and spray the couple making those noises."  
  
"Could the garden hose actually reach up here?" Dean asked.  
  
"I never tried," Rory said. "But, I would make it reach up here."  
  
Rory opened the closet and immediately emptied out it's contents. On the floor in the closet, was the blue robe. Rory suddenly felt disgusted. She couldn't take this now. Not after another woman had been wearing nothing under it.  
  
"Are you packing that?" Dean asked.  
  
"No," Rory responded.  
  
Rory wanted to talk to Dean about it, but she couldn't. At least not now. She wanted to stay focused until her possessions were out of the apartment.  
  
There was fifteen minutes of silence as Rory and Dean packed up all of Rory's possessions in the bedroom. More silence followed as they packed up her bathroom stuff. It was awkward. Really, really, awkward. Rory did miss Dean after they had decided not to see each other. She thought about him a lot. _Until I met Noah_, Rory thought.  
  
"So, you take the living room and I'll take the kitchen," Rory said.  
  
"Okay," Dean said.  
  
"And all those books," Rory said, pointing at the bookcase. "The only book that's not mine is the Tom Arnold biography and the Archie Comics."  
  
"Wow," Dean joked. "All books except one are yours."  
  
"Funny boy," Rory responded.  
  
Dean immediately went to work on the books, while Rory went into the kitchen and packed up all the silverware and the coffeemaker. After the joke that Dean made, Rory felt some of the awkwardness slip.  
  
"I've been so caught up in my own problems I forgot to ask about you," Rory said. "How's the missus? I mean, are you still with her?"  
  
"We actually followed through with the divorce," Dean said from the other room.  
  
Rory was so shocked she stumbled over the packed boxes on the kitchen floor. Dean had said four years ago that it was over and Rory convinced him to give it another shot. No one told her that they followed through. Was it because of her? Did Lindsay know?  
  
"What was that?" Dean asked.  
  
"I tripped, but I'm okay," Rory answered. "When did you guys get divorced?"  
  
"A week after we.......you know," Dean said.  
  
"Did she find out?" Rory asked.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the stupid thing we did."  
  
"What stupid thing?"  
  
"The thing we did four years ago."  
  
"Oh........yeah, she did."  
  
Rory froze where she was. She never thought that Dean would tell her. Horrible images ran through Rory's head. Screaming, punching, and Lindsay plotting to kill Rory.  
  
"How did she take it?" Rory asked.  
  
"Not good," Dean said. "But, not as bad as Kathy Bates in Misery."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She slapped me, then she screamed at me. Then we both cried and then we signed the papers and she went to her parents for a while."  
  
"I'm sorry," Rory said.  
  
"It's okay," Dean said.  
  
An awkward moment of silence passed.  
  
"Hey, I'm done with the books, what else do you want me to pack?" Dean asked.  
  
Rory leaned over the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.  
  
"Move on to movies," Rory said. "Once, again. All mine. Noah never really watched anything except the sports movies and ESPN."  
  
"And porn," Dean said, taking a box off the shelf.  
  
"What?" Rory ran over to Dean.  
  
"This is a porno movie," Dean said, showing her the box.  
  
Rory grabbed the box from Dean and she saw a nude couple locked in passionate embrace on the cover.  
  
"That sick, sick, sicko!" Rory exclaimed, shoving the tape back on the shelf. "Everything except Sea Biscuit, The Legend of Bagger Pants, the three Air Buds, The Mighty Ducks, and all the stupid pornography movies is mine."  
  
Rory went back to the kitchen and finished packing. When Rory packed the last of her boxes, she saw Dean staring at a picture of her and Noah on their wedding day.  
  
"Is this him?" Dean asked, pointing at the picture.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said.  
  
"I know him," Dean said. "He was Lindsay's friend from some summer camp they went to. They always talked every day. He visited sometimes."  
  
"You're kidding," Rory said.  
  
"No, I'm not," Dean said.  
  
Rory notice Dean's grip on the picture frame tighten on the picture frame until his knuckles turned white.  
  
"I think we're done here," Rory said. "Everything else are little sports figurines."  
  
"You're not taking any furniture?" Dean asked.  
  
"No," answered Rory. "I don't need it and if I do, I'm going to Ikea and not the Salvation Army where we got the furniture."  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean and Rory walked into a small coffee shop that looked like a living room. People were talking quietly. Dean had never been here before, but according to Rory, it was her favorite place to eat and get coffee in Hartford. It was like a sophisticated version of Luke's, except Rory preferred Luke's.  
  
"This is my table," Rory said, sitting down at a table by the window with green velvet armchairs. "It's my favorite. I like looking out the window and watching the action going on outside."  
  
"Action?" Dean asked, sitting down across from her.  
  
"People walking," Rory said. "I guess I just like watching other people being that when I come here, I'm usually alone."  
  
"I'm sorry," Dean said.  
  
"It's okay," Rory said. "It's nice to have company for a change."  
  
After giving their orders to the waitress, they sat in silence for a while.  
  
"So, when did you marry Noah?" Dean asked.  
  
Rory sighed.  
  
"A year ago during Christmas break," Rory answered. "He was nice to me and he proposed and I was too in love to notice that there was a jerk hidden under the Matt Damon clone."  
  
"Good reference."  
  
"He's not that cute. Anyways, once we graduated I ended up working at the inn with my mother paying all the bills while he sat at home doing nothing or going out. We were always fighting about one thing."  
  
"You should've just left him right there."  
  
"I know. I wanted to, but I couldn't. He would always send me on guilt trips so I would think twice about leaving."  
  
"What brought your departure last night?"  
  
"Last night I caught him with another woman, which you already know."  
  
"Noah's a jackass."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"I could've done something about it. I know he's a moocher. If I had known you were dating him, let alone marrying him, I would've warned you."  
  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't have believed you. Besides, we weren't suposed to talk to each other."  
  
Dean sighed and took a swig of his water. He couldn't believe that someone took advantage of Rory. He knew Noah was the kind of person who took advantage of people, but he never thought that Rory would be one of them. _He should've put Rory on a pedestal and worshipped her or something_, Dean thought.  
  
"I'm completely disgusted," Dean said. "And I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Rory said. "At least you and I have another thing in common besides music interests."  
  
"What's that?" Dean asked.  
  
"Failed marriages."  
  
"Lot's of people have failed marriages."  
  
"Maybe we can start a club."  
  
"And have a big screen TV."  
  
"And a huge refrigerator to keep all the junk food in."  
  
A few hours later, Dean drove Rory back to her mom's house and helped her unload her stuff. It was amazing how some of the awkwardness melted away over lunch.  
  
"So, are there any little Deans?" Rory asked.  
  
"'Little Deans?'" Dean repeated.  
  
"Kids."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are there any little Rorys?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Rory put a box in her old room and sighed and sat down on the bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dean asked.  
  
"I'm not sorry that I'm getting a divorce," Rory said. "I just thought he was nice, you know? I thought I loved him. He was nice when I met him and really sweet. And he wouldn't make me do anything I didn't want to do until I was ready to move up a level. Oh, god! I can't believe I fell for that!"  
  
Dean sat down on the bed next to her. For some reason, it bothered him when she talked about that stuff. He didn't know why, but it did. But, he wanted to be here for her and that meant hearing about her ex.  
  
"You want hug?" Dean asked.  
  
"That'll be great," Rory sighed.  
  
Rory rested her head against Dean's chest and he gave her a quick hug so it wouldn't be weird for either one of them.  
  
"I guess not all guys can be nice and not moochers like you," Rory said.  
  
Dean chuckled at the compliment.  
  
"Not all of them are," Dean said. "But, I'm not the only one. You'll see."  
  
"I hope so," Rory said. "But, then again you're one of a kind."  
  
There was another awkward moment of silence. _Maybe I should go_, Dean thought.  
  
"I don't mean to kick you out, but I'm really tired," Rory said. "I was too angry to sleep last night."

That was his cue.  
  
"Okay," Dean said. "I can let myself out."  
  
"No, I'll walk you to the door," Rory said, getting up. "Thanks for helping me out today."  
  
"No problem," Dean said, opening the front door. "Listen, if you need anything, let me know."  
  
"Thanks Dean," Rory said. "I'm really glad I ran into you last night even if you still have that Dudley Moore haircut."  
  
Dean chuckled. At least her sense of humor wasn't robbed.  
  
"I thought you liked it," Dean said. "You said it was a _10_."  
  
"No, I do like it," Rory said. "It really _Bedazzled_ me."  
  
Dean chuckled again.  
  
"I'll see you later," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, later," Dean said.  
  
Dean got in his car and drove out of the driveway. Rory was a sweet girl who wouldn't even hurt a fly and his ex-wife's friend took advantage of her. He wanted to drive into Hartford and beat Noah's brains out, but he decided against it. It wasn't really his problem.  
  
The best he could do was be there for Rory and be the friend that she needed. This was going to be one of the toughest parts of her life. He had already gone through the whole divorce thing. He could really help her through this, despite their past.  
  
Suddenly, a huge thought struck him which he never really dwelled on until now. They weren't supposed to see or speak to each other anymore. He broke the agreement that they made four years ago. All he could hope was that there wouldn't be a bad ending.  
  
"_It was you  
  
who showed me I got a friend in you  
  
I always knew  
  
that you'd be right here for me  
  
and it was you  
  
who stuck with me  
  
when the skies were blue  
  
and it was you  
  
who stood by my side  
  
It was you_" – Ashley Ballard  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
A/N: I was suffering from writer's block so that's why it sucks. Chapter 3 is coming soon.


	4. Where Will You Go

  
  
Chapter 3: Where Will You Go  
  
One week later..........  
  
[Rory]  
  
_Rory tried to talk about the CD selection, which was partly true, but it was too late. Her mother saw the messed up bedding. She knew.  
  
"So, what did he borrow?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory couldn't lie anymore. Lorelai knew and she felt incredibly guilty for not telling her first.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first about it," Rory said. "I know I promised I would, but I had no idea that this was going to happen. I mean, I had no idea he was going to show up tonight. It just happened."  
  
Rory saw disappointment cloud her mother's face, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"It's awful four you to find like this, I know," Rory said, trying to point out the good in what happened. "But, everything's okay. I'm okay. We were safe so apparently those Trojan man jokes all these years apparently stuck. I'm lucky, too, because it's Dean. He's—Well, aren't you glad it was with someone who's good and really loves me?" Lorelai finally spoke: "But, he's married."  
  
Rory knew she would say that. "You don't understand the situation," Rory said.  
  
"Is he still married?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Then I understand the situation."  
  
"It's not working out between them. They're not happy."  
  
"Oh, Rory."  
  
"He tried, but it didn't work. It's over."  
  
Lorelai let out an exasperated sigh. She was clearly upset, but Rory didn't understand why. It was Dean, the guy who obviously still loved her. Otherwise, he wouldn't have come.  
  
"He told you that?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yes," Rory replied.  
  
"He told you he's leaving her?"  
  
Rory thought back to her conversation before they did it, but all she could remember was him saying that it wasn't working out and that it was over.  
  
"Well-"Rory started.  
  
"He told you he's moving out," Lorelai interrupted. "They're getting divorced, he's got a lawyer, they've divided up the monster-truck seating tickets?"  
  
"We didn't get around to discussing everything," Rory admitted.  
  
"You didn't get around to discussing everything?" Lorelai repeated.  
  
"It was a crazy night."  
  
"You of all people, the girl who thinks everything through, the list maker, you didn't bother to discuss those things before jumping into bed with a married guy?"  
  
Rory was shocked that Lorelai put it that way. Jumping into bed with a married guy? She didn't know what she was talking about. Besides, Dean loved her not Lindsay.  
  
"He's not a married guy," Rory said. "He's Dean. My Dean."  
  
"He's not your Dean," Lorelai said. "He's Lindsay's Dean. You're the other woman."  
  
_Oh, my god! _Rory thought._ Does she ever shut up?_ This was Rory's first time and Lorelai was raining on her parade with this cock and bull that she was the other woman.  
  
"I told you," Rory said. "It's over."  
  
"It's not over until he's out of the house with the ring off," Lorelai said.  
  
"He took the ring off," Rory said.  
  
_Smooth, Gilmore_, Rory thought._ Real smooth_. Lorelai suddenly looked disgusted.  
  
"Oh, my god," she said. "I don't believe this."  
  
"He's in love with me, not Lindsay," Rory said.  
  
"Does Lindsay know that?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory was getting really tired of this. Lorelai wasn't ruining this for her. She didn't understand.  
  
"She's not good for him, okay?" Rory said, angrily. "She lets him quit school and work himself to death and-"  
  
"No, Rory," Lorelai cut her off. "Uh-uh. You can't be one of those girls who blames the wife for forcing her husband to cheat."  
  
"He was not cheating!" Rory said.  
  
"He was cheating, Rory" Lorelai said, in a calmer tone than she was in. "He was cheating and you were cheating with him. There's no other way to spin that, kid."  
  
_Kid!?_ Rory thought._ How dare she call me a kid! I'm not a kid! At least not anymore!  
  
_"I'm not spinning it," Rory protested. "And I'm not a kid. I'm nineteen."  
  
"This is your first time," Lorelai said. "This is not the way your first time was supposed to be."  
  
"Oh, and how was my first time supposed to be?" Rory demanded.  
  
"First of all it was supposed to be in a retirement home," Lorelai said. "Secondly, ideally, it was supposed to be with someone single."  
  
"My first time was with someone who's sweet and kind and who loves me," Rory said. "I didn't raise you to be like this. I didn't raise you to be the kind of girl who sleeps with someone else's husband."  
  
"You slept with Dad when he was with Sherry."  
  
"He wasn't married to Sherry."  
  
"He was engaged and she was pregnant."  
  
"This is all my fault? I set one crappy example for you and you have no choice but to follow in my footsteps?"  
  
Rory had enough. She had to get away from her mother. Lorelai was really raining on her parade and she didn't want it to get flooded. She furiously walked into the living room.  
  
"Rory, what are you going to do now?" Lorelai asked, following her. "Huh? Is there a plan?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Rory said.  
  
"I just want what's best for you," Lorelai said. "That's all!"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Rory repeated, hoping she would get the message.  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt, Rory," Lorelai said, the volume of her voice going up a bit. "What if he doesn't leave her? Now you're emotionally involved."  
  
"You're just mad because I didn't come running to you first to discuss whether or not I was ready to take this step," Rory said, angrily. "I decided on my own."  
  
"Well, obviously you weren't ready for this step," Lorelai said, angrily. "The very fact that you chose another girl's guy to sleep with proves that."  
  
Another girl's guy? This was Dean. HER Dean. Dean loved her. He always had. That didn't make him Lindsay's guy. Besides, he was Rory's guy first.  
  
"HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND FIRST!" Rory shouted.  
  
"But, you dumped him," Lorelai said, half shouting. "You rejected him. You picked someone else."  
  
There was only one way to make Lorelai stop. Rory had to get out of the house and away from her.  
  
"Stop it!" Rory said, grabbing her coat.  
  
"Rory-"Lorelai started.  
  
"I HATE YOU FOR RUINING THIS FOR ME!" Rory shouted, walking out the door.  
  
Rory put her coat on and took out her cell phone calling Dean. She needed to know if he was really getting a divorce with her.  
  
"Hello?" a woman's voice greeted her.  
  
Lindsay.  
  
"Hello?" repeated Lindsay. "Hello? Hello? Hello?"  
  
Rory hung up. There were her answers. Dean was still living with Lindsay. They weren't getting a divorce. Rory dropped to the ground and cried hysterically. She made a terrible mistake. Lorelai was right. Dean cheated on Lindsay and she cheated with him. She was the other woman and a big disgrace to her mother._ What have I done?_ Rory thought.  
  
Everything started spinning. Faster and faster. Lorelai and the house were getting farther and farther away. Rory tried to grab hold of something, but she couldn't.  
  
"NO!" Rory cried. "MOM, HELP ME!"  
  
"You got yourself into this," Lorelai said. "Now you get yourself out."  
_  
Rory sat up in her bed in a cold sweat with the words "get yourself out" echoing in her head. It's just a dream, she thought. But, it wasn't technically a dream. It was what happened between her and Dean four years ago, except she didn't get caught in a tornado. She had been having that "dream" for a week.  
  
Rory looked at her clock. It was six thirty in the morning. _I need coffee_, Rory thought, throwing back the covers and going into the kitchen. Rory tried to make the coffee, but her heads were shaking. Once she filled up the cup, she was shaking so much, she dropped it with a loud crash. The pot was luckily plastic, but water splattered everywhere. Lorelai came into the kitchen just as Rory started cleaning up.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Did I wake up Luke?" Rory asked.  
  
"No, he left early to open the diner," Lorelai answered. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I needed coffee, so I tried to make some and this happened," Rory said, gesturing to the mess. "I'm sorry I woke you up."  
  
"It's okay," Lorelai said. "I'll make the coffee and you clean up the water."  
  
When Rory was finished with the mess, Lorelai handed her a mug and sat down with her at the kitchen table.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Bad dream," Rory responded. "Well, no not really a dream, but it was bad."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"It was what happened after you found out that Dean and I..........you know."  
  
"Moved your stuff out of Noah's house?"  
  
"No. The other thing."  
  
"What other thing?"  
  
"The thing that we said we were unpacking boxes, but we really weren't."  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"Yeah, that."  
  
"You can't still feel bad about that."  
  
"I haven't thought about it until now. I've been having this 'dream' for a week. Except in the dream, I got caught in a tornado and you wouldn't help me."  
  
Rory needed to walk. She got up and started walking around the house with Lorelai at her heels.  
  
"You probably feel guilty," Lorelai said.  
  
"We weren't even supposed to see each other anymore," Rory said. "I mean sure it's been four years and the sexual tension is gone, but still. We agreed not to see each other anymore."  
  
"Rory, calm down," Lorelai said.  
  
"I just thank god every day he's not a contractor anymore," Rory said. "That he's a handyman for the Inn."  
  
Lorelai suddenly stopped following her and looked incredibly guilty. Rory stopped walking to examine the look on her face.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
"He's the handyman for the Inn," Lorelai said.  
  
"WHAT?" Rory shrieked. "For how long?"  
  
"He's been the handyman for four years," Lorelai said. "Since the Inn opened."  
  
"How did I not know about this?" Rory asked.  
  
"I made sure your paths didn't cross. He didn't know your working there until last week."  
  
"Oh, god!" Rory started walking around again.  
  
"Honey, I'm sorry," Lorelai said. "I should've told you. He really needed the job."  
  
"God is punishing me," Rory said.  
  
"God is not punishing you, babe," Lorelai said.  
  
"I'm being punished for what I did," Rory ranted. "I did what I did with Dean and I became the other woman. Now, I'm being punished by getting the guy who cheats on his wife!"  
  
"Honey, if I had a tape recorder I would make you listen to what you just said," Lorelai said. "But, sadly I don't have a tape recorder, so I'm just going to have to tell you that you are talking crazy!"  
  
"Why couldn't he just have me hit by a bus? Or have my arm cut off? Or put me in a car with a drunk driver and lose feeling in my legs? I would rather have that than have my own husband cheating on me and have these stupid dreams about what happened four years ago!"  
  
"RORY!" Lorelai grabbed Rory by the shoulders. "SIT!"  
  
Rory, who somehow ended up in the living room, plopped down on the couch. She opened her mouth to say something.  
  
"Don't talk," Lorelai said, sitting down next to Rory. "You are talking crazy. No one's punishing you. You probably feel guilty about this whole cheating-on-Lindsay thing."  
  
"No, really?" Rory said, sarcastically.  
  
"Or," Lorelai said, holding up her finger to silence her. "This Noah situation is similar to the situation with you, Dean, and Lindsay for years ago and this is bringing back memories of that time period."  
  
Rory started to cry.  
  
"Oh, honey," Lorelai said, cradling her in her arms like a little kid.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom!" Rory sobbed. "I'm sorry that I was a disgrace to you! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Lorelai pulled Rory away from her so she could look her in the face.  
  
"Oh, Rory, you were never a disgrace to me," Lorelai said. "Yeah, I wasn't happy about what you did, but you could never disgrace me."  
  
"Are you sure?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'm sure," Lorelai said. "Unless you decide to quit your job at the Inn and become a hooker."  
  
Rory sighed and wiped her tears. "What should I do?" Rory asked.  
  
"Take the day off," Lorelai said. "Sleep in. Watch TV. Read. Go outside. Come to the Inn and ride one of the horses to your favorite spot. Just relax."  
  
"Okay," Rory said.  
  
"You want to watch a movie?" Lorelai asked. "I don't think we'll be able to sleep now after all that excitement from the past fifteen minutes."  
  
"Sure," Rory said. "_Footloose_?"  
  
"Sounds good," Lorelai said.  
  
Rory popped in the video and pushed play on the VCR and rested her head on her mother's shoulder and watched the movie.  
  
[Dean]  
  
_ Dean's cell phone rang at five o'clock in the morning. He was surprised he fell asleep. He thought he'd be too guilt ridden to sleep again.  
  
"I need to talk to you," a voice whispered at the other end of the phone.  
  
"Rory?" Dean whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Rory answered. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes, now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if people see us in broad daylight or at night then they'll start to talk and I don't want people to talk about us right now."  
  
"So, you want me to come over?"  
  
"No. I don't want to wake up Mom."  
  
"Well, then where?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Meet me at the Inn," Rory finally said. "Come in fifteen minutes."  
  
One second later, Dean was listening to the dial tone. He looked down at Lindsay who was in deep sleep. He slipped a shirt on over his pajama pants and grabbed a jacket and walked to the Inn. Once he got there, a bright light flashed in his eyes. It was Rory holding a flashlight.  
  
"Follow me," she said.  
  
Dean followed her to a bench down by a lake. He sat down next to her. For a minute they sat in silence. He knew why she called him here, but he didn't want her to talk.  
  
"What we did last night was wrong," Rory said.  
  
"I know," Dean said.  
  
"We shouldn't have done it."  
  
"Again, I know."  
  
"It was very very very very-"  
  
"I got it, Rory."  
  
"You just came to my house because you probably hadn't had sex in a while. You don't love me."  
  
What? Dean couldn't believe she would actually say that. Of course he did.  
  
"That's not true, Rory," Dean said. He had to say it, even though he would regret it. "I can't believe you would say that. I do love you. I always have. How do you think I felt when you were with Jess? I never stopped loving you."  
  
"But, you married someone else," Rory said.  
  
"I thought I was over you," Dean said. "I don't sleep with people I don't love."  
  
"But, you cheated on your wife with me," Rory said. "Ex-girlfriend isn't so terrible in this case. Maybe a fiancé isn't as terminal as this. But, this is your wife, Dean. You are married and I'm the other woman and a disgrace to my mother."  
  
Dean saw tears welling in her eyes. He felt bad. The last thing he wanted to do was make Rory the other woman. But, there was some kind of vibe between them. He couldn't just ignored.  
  
"I don't want to be the woman, Dean," Rory said. "No matter how happy I was with you last night, it's just not worth being the other woman. And it's really not worth being a disgrace to my mother, the one person who has always been there for me."  
  
Dean sighed. "Did you get this dialogue off Days of Our Lives?" Dean asked.  
  
"I don't want to joke about this," Rory replied.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dean said. "No jokes."  
  
It was Rory's turn to sigh. "I don't think we should see each other anymore," Rory said, her voice wavering.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It'll be too hard. If we do, we won't be able to keep our hands off each other and then Lindsay will find out and it'll get very ugly."  
  
"How ugly?"  
  
"You ever see Glory?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Remember the battle scene at the end?"  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I can do that, but what if we run into each other?"  
  
"Then, we'll pretend that we don't see each other. We just have to forget that this ever happened."  
  
Dean nodded. "If that's what we should do," he said.  
  
"It's for the best," Rory said. "Give your marriage another shot. I know if you both work together you'll be happier."  
  
"I can't," Dean said. "When I said it was over I meant it. It wasn't a thing to say just to get you in bed."  
  
"Dean, try for me," Rory said. "I know Lindsay give you a hard time, but I know you love her. If you won't do it for her, then do it for me."  
  
Dean didn't say anything else. She was right. He had to give his marriage another shot. After all these "feelings" he thought he had for Rory was probably just a way to push Lindsay away from him so he didn't have to do the dirty work.  
  
"You're right," Dean said. "I have to give my marriage another shot."  
  
"If we see each other in a few years, I don't think we'll have to avoid each other anymore," Rory said. "Maybe this thing going on between us will have passed."  
  
An awkward moment of silence passed between them. The sun was just starting to rise.  
  
"This may sound melodramatic and it might be a total_ Young and the Restless_ moment," Rory said. "But, I'll miss you and I'll never forget you."  
  
"I'll never forget you either," Dean said. "And I'll miss you, too."  
  
Rory gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Dean waited for her to go away and then started walking home. But, before he continued, he banged his head against the tree. He loved Rory, but he cheated on his wife. And he hated himself for it. Why did he marry Lindsay? Why couldn't he get Rory out of his head? Why did he have to cheat on his wife? He felt so dirty and so vile.  
  
But, he was also heart broken and sad. He really did love Rory and now he was never going to see her again. There would never be another woman like her. A tear trickled down his face, but he brushed it away. There was one woman he had to think about now and it was his wife. But, how would he find the strength to get through this marriage when he was in love with another woman?  
  
Suddenly the ground opened up and Dean felt himself falling and heard himself screaming in terror. There was nothing to grab on to. He fell faster and faster. There was no way to stop._ Wake up_, Dean, he thought._ This is a bad dream.  
  
Dean woke up breathing heavily at six A.M. It was just a dream. But, sadly it was only a dream for that moment. It was a mental replay of what happened after he and Rory cheated on Lindsay (hence the ground swallowing him). He had tried so hard to forget about that just like Rory told him to and he was succeeding. Now, for a week, it came to haunt him in his dreams.  
  
_I've got to get out of here_, Dean thought, getting out of bed. He threw some clothes on and ran outside. He needed someone to talk to, but he had no one. He and his friends never discussed complications. He didn't really have an older figure to talk to. I need a shrink, Dean thought.  
  
He noticed that Luke's was open. He suddenly had a craving for coffee. He opened the door and walked in and found Luke cleaning the counters and Kirk lying down on a table.  
  
"Hey, Luke," Dean said. "Can I have a coffee to go?"  
  
"Sure," Luke said.  
  
Luke turned around and made Dean a cup. When Dean got it, he sat down and took a sip.  
  
"It's called 'coffee to go' for a reason," Luke said. "So that you can leave while drinking the coffee without having to give the cup back."  
  
"I know the concept of coffee to go," Dean said.  
  
"You looked frazzled," Luke said. "You okay?"  
  
"More or less," Dean answered. "I need a psychologist."  
  
"You want to talk to me about it?" Luke asked.  
  
"Do you care?"  
  
"You just said you need a shrink. I'm better comfort than a shrink. Trust me. People tell me."  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"Who else?"  
  
Dean sighed. He did need someone to talk to. Luke was better than nothing.  
  
"Okay," Dean said. "Four years ago, Rory and I..........well...........did something we shouldn't have done."  
  
"What did you do?" Luke asked.  
  
"You don't know?" Dean asked.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
Dean looked at Kirk to make sure that he wasn't listening, but he was lying down on the table asleep. Yeah, the whole town had found out about Rory and Dean, but after a week they stopped talking about it. He didn't want the rumors to start up again.  
  
"We slept together," Dean whispered. "I know it was wrong, so please don't try to pull my head off now."  
  
"I know about that whole thing," Luke said.  
  
"You just said that you didn't know," Dean said.  
  
"Actually, Lorelai did tell me about that," Luke said. "I thought you were referring to something else. I did want to kill you for a while, but Lorelai talked me out of it and I don't really want to kill you anymore. Anyway, it was four years ago. You came clean with your wife, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Dean said.  
  
"So, why are you thinking about it now?"  
  
"Actually, for a while I actually forgot about. Then I saw Rory a week ago and helped her with the moved and it all came back to haunt me."  
  
"Haunt you?"  
  
"Well, that's what it seems like."  
  
"Maybe your in love with Rory?"  
  
"I don't think that's possible. I haven't seen her in four years. I highly doubt that I feel the same way about her now the way I did back then."  
  
Luke looked like he was in deep thought.  
  
"Hang on a second," he said, disappearing upstairs.  
  
Dean took another sip of his coffee and stared at Kirk. He was sitting in his chair, but his upper body was stretched out across the table. Dean saw some salt and peppershakers under Kirk's head. _How can anyone sleep like that?_ Dean thought. At that moment, Luke came downstairs with something under his flannel shirt.  
  
"This should probably help you," Luke said. "If you tell anyone I have these I will take you out to a swamp in New Jersey and shoot you."  
  
Luke put a tape down on the counter. Dean looked at the title of the tape. It was a self-help tape.  
  
"You have a self help tape?" Dean asked.  
  
"Remember my threat," Luke said.  
  
"I know," Dean said. "Luke, I appreciate you trying to help me, but I don't think a guy talking on a tape is going to help me."  
  
"That's what I thought at first, too," Luke said. "But, they helped me out. They helped Jess out, too."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Long story. Anyway, just give it a try and if you don't like it you can key Taylor's car and tell him that I did it."  
  
Dean chuckled. "Thanks, Luke," he said.  
  
"No problem," Luke said.  
  
A loud snore came from the table Kirk was sitting at.  
  
"You wake him up," Luke said. "I don't have the energy for it."  
  
"KIRK!" Dean shouted.  
  
Kirk quickly sat up and looked around bewildered.  
  
"I wasn't asleep!" he said, quickly. "I wasn't asleep! No!"  
  
There were huge dents on his face from the salt and peppershakers. Dean chuckled and took another sip of his coffee and hid the tape in the pocket of his denim jacket.  
  
"_But where will you go  
  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
  
You can't escape  
  
You can't escape_"- Evanescence  
  
To Be Continued....................  
  
A/N: I know the chapter was pointless, but I had to bring up some history between Rory and Dean and why it might cause conflict. I have a thing with dreams. The thing with Rory slipping away from the house and the ground opening up swallowing Dean were just elements I added to make them more "dream-like." Chapter 4 is coming soon. 


	5. Beautiful Day

Chapter 4: Beautiful Day  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory slung her bag over her shoulder and walked inside the Inn. Her mother was at the front desk talking on the phone.  
  
"Hello, Dragonfly Inn," Lorelai said. "This is Lorelai speaking.............Hi.........Yeah, she just walked in...........I'm giving her the day off, though. Do you really need to speak to her now?....................Okay, hang on. Rory, it's Paris."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. Paris was one of her best friends, but she could get really annoying, especially now that her wedding with Jamie was coming up in two weeks and she booked the Inn for it. She kept calling every week to make sure still had it booked.  
  
"Yes, Paris, the Inn is still booked for you," Rory said. "Yes, we have the flower arrangements, and yes, the menu is fine. What else do you want to know?"  
  
"Calm down, Rory," Paris said. "First of all, I was checking up on you to see if you were okay after your split with Noah."  
  
"I'm fine now," Rory said.  
  
"Second of all, I wanted to check to see if you're still my maid of honor."  
  
"Unless you say otherwise."  
  
"Okay, and one more thing. It's mandatory that you have a male escort. I don't want my maid of honor to be a wall flower."  
  
"I will get an escort. And thanks for your concern about my split."  
  
"No problem. I have to go. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
Rory hung up and handed the phone back to her mom.  
  
"What did Leona Helmsly want now?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"She wanted to make sure I was okay," Rory said. "And to see if I was still her maid of honor and to say that I need a date."  
  
"It's so weird," Lorelai said. "You two hated each other in high school and now you're her maid of honor.  
  
"I know," Rory said. "It's really weird.  
  
"So, what are you up to today?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I'm going to go to that hill over by the lake. It's my favorite spot."  
  
"Do you have some lunch?"  
  
"I stole a lot of things from Sookie's kitchen and left her money to replace them."  
  
At that point Michel came in wearing all black and he had died his hair blonde. Rory and Lorelai tried really hard not to laugh.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like you are watching an annoying sitcom?" Michel asked, grumpily.  
  
"You're hair," Rory said. "It's very bright."  
  
"It's so bright, I'm blind," Lorelai added.  
  
"Blonde is a very becoming color," Michel said. "It looks good on all men in my country."  
  
"White men?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"You are racist to make that comment," Michel said.  
  
"Michel, this is what I think of your hair," Rory said. "Two words: Seacrest.......out!"  
  
"My hair does not look like Ryan Seacrest's," Michel said, stubbornly.  
  
"The lines are now open, America," Lorelai said, imitating Ryan Seacrest. "Now you must vote. If the lines are busy keep calling. Who will go home and who will get Michel to wash the blonde bleach out of his hair?"  
  
"You both have no taste," Michel said.  
  
"Michel, first of all, we are not racist. Second of all, as much as we love how you are so fashionable, the hair has got to go. You look like an idiot."  
  
"You two are the only people who think that."  
  
"Jackson," Sookie said to her husband, coming out of the kitchen. "I need the lemons!"  
  
"The lemons aren't in season," Jackson said.  
  
"So, you brought me limes instead?" Sookie said. "God! I'm surprised that we don't fight at the house! I-"  
  
Sookie got cut off when she saw Michel's her. She and Jackson turned away laughing and went back in the kitchen.  
  
"That would be your cue to go in there and wash the bleach out," Lorelai said.  
  
"You smudged your lipstick," Michel said.  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory and Rory shook her head to say no. Before Lorelai could respond to Michel, Dean walked up to the front desk giving Rory a short wave. He cringed when he saw Michel's hair.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Michel!" Dean exclaimed. "What did you do to your hair?"  
  
Michel sighed. "Okay, I'm washing the bleach out of my hair," he said, walking into the kitchen. "I despise all of you."  
  
"Good, boy!" Lorelai called after him and then turning her attention to Dean. "Can I help you, Dean?"  
  
"Yeah," Dean said. "I was wondering if I could take a personal day."  
  
"You can't take a personal day," Rory said.  
  
"Why not?" Dean asked.  
  
"Because I'm taking a personal day," Rory said.  
  
"We can both take personal days."  
  
"We can't both take personal days."  
  
"Why can't we both take personal days?"  
  
"Because one of us needs to be here. I need a personal day."  
  
"OKAY!" Lorelai yelled. "STOP SAYING PERSONAL DAYS!"  
  
Rory and Dean snapped their heads in Lorelai's direction.  
  
"Thank you," Lorelai said. "You can both take the day off."  
  
"Thanks," Rory and Dean said in unison.  
  
"Now get out of here because you kids are driving me crazy!"  
  
Rory chuckled and left. She walked up to a hill overlooking the lake. It had been a while since she had came to this spot. When she married Noah, she usually had to work and then go home. Now that she left him, she had more time on her hands. She just sat there for a moment, staring out at the water.  
  
After a while, she took out the newspaper. It opened right to the apartment listings. Rory was about to flip to the front page when one apartment listing caught her eye. It was in Manhattan on the Upper West side on Central Park Avenue. It also had a park view. It had one bedroom, too.  
  
_This seems like a great apartment_, Rory thought. Rory could totally picture herself living there. She could also get a job at the New Yorker or the New York Times. But, then again she had just finished her novel and she wanted to see if it would get published. She also wanted to stay in Stars Hollow. The town was full of inspiration. _I'll look at the apartment and I'll send my novel to a publishing company_, Rory thought. _It can't hurt to try both_.  
  
"Hey," said a voice in her ear.  
  
Rory jumped, startled. She turned around to face him. She hated it when he did that.  
  
"Dean Forester," Rory said. "If you ever do that again, I will shove you into the lake."  
  
"I wa-"Dean began.  
  
"Don't think I'll chicken out," Rory cut him off.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dean said.  
  
"Are you following me?" Rory asked.  
  
"No," Dean said, sitting down next to her. "Honestly, I had no idea you would be up here. I come up here a lot."  
  
"Me, too," Rory said. "I love sitting up here it's so quiet and peaceful. I came up here to clear my head."  
  
"Yeah, so did I," Dean said.  
  
Neither one of them took their gaze off the rippling, sparkling, blue water. Rory thought that after what happened four years ago, there would be all this tension and heat between her and Dean. But, surprisingly there wasn't. Maybe they had gotten used to each other over the week. But, then again, there was no tension between them when she ran into him a week ago. Rory turned to look at Dean and caught him eyeballing her bag.  
  
"Does my bag fascinate you?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'm just wondering why you brought it," Dean answered.  
  
"I brought it in case I get bored," Rory said. "I can't stare at the lake forever. It gets boring eventually."  
  
"What's in it?" Dean asked.  
  
"A book, some music, and lunch," Rory said.  
  
"Some things never change," Dean said, turning back to the water.  
  
Rory turned her head back to the water. She thought that after last night's dream or whatever it was would really spook her out of even being on the same planet as Dean. But, here she was sitting next to him and she was calmer than she ever was without him. It was like he had this weird calming affect on her and it was kind of spooky and yet, nice.  
  
"Look at that duck," Dean said.  
  
He was pointing at a flock of ducks and behind them was an unbelievably fat duck.  
  
"Oh, my god," Rory said, laughing. "He must've eaten a lot of Luke's burgers."  
  
"He must've eaten all of Luke's burgers plus half that flock of ducks," Dean said.  
  
Rory giggled. He still had his sense of humor.  
  
[Dean]  
  
Hours had passed. Dean and Rory spent most of the day on that hill listening to music, reading books, splitting Rory's lunch (she had so much food in her bag), and just talking and looking out at the water. Dean thought he would get all nervous around Rory, but he wasn't. He felt peaceful and more relaxed. It was odd, and yet it was pleasant. It was.........familiar. Now they were lying on their backs looking up at the sky playing the cloud game, which they hadn't played since they were kids.  
  
"That one right there," Rory said, pointing at a cloud. "That looks like the coffee cup over Luke's."  
  
Dean squinted his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, it does look like that," Dean said. "The one right next to it looks like you dressed up as Donna Reed."  
  
"No, it doesn't," Rory said.  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's the shape of your head and the dress."  
  
"So, my head is shaped weird."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
  
Rory turned to him and smiled. "Don't worry I know what you meant. I was just kidding."  
  
Dean returned her smile and then turned back up at the sky. Then he looked down at the leftover bread from lunch. Rory followed his gaze down to the bread.  
  
"You going to eat that?" Rory asked.  
  
"No," Dean answered. "You?"  
  
"No," Rory said.  
  
She sat up and stared out at the water. Dean followed her gaze to the pack of ducks, with the fat one struggling to catch up to them.  
  
"You want to feed this to the ducks?" Rory asked.  
  
"Sure," Dean said, getting up. "Just keep it away from the fat one."  
  
Rory punched Dean on the arm as they headed down to the lake. They tried to lure the ducks over, but they were in the middle of the lake and wouldn't come over.  
  
"This isn't working," Rory said. "Let's just dump this in the lake."  
  
Dean looked over at the dock a few feet away from where they were standing. A rowboat was tied to it.  
  
"You want to go in that boat?" Dean asked.  
  
"Good idea," Rory said.  
  
Dean put both his feet in and let Rory climb to the bow of the boat. Then he positioned himself in the middle where the oars were.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'm going to row," Dean said.  
  
"You didn't ask me if I wanted to row," Rory said.  
  
"You didn't say you wanted to row," Dean said.  
  
"I'm too shy," Rory said. "Otherwise I would've said that I wanted to row."  
  
"Rory, do you want to row?" Dean asked.  
  
"I would love to row," Rory said.  
  
They slowly traded places. Rory now sat at the oars while Dean sat at the bow. He watched as Rory tried to row, but couldn't get the boat to move. It was a struggle not to laugh.  
  
"Okay, you row," Rory said, going back to her spot at the bow while Dean went back to the oars.  
  
"So, why did we have to get into those arguments?" Dean asked, rowing away from the dock.  
  
"What arguments?" Rory asked.  
  
"About the personal days and the rowing," Dean said.  
  
"I wouldn't call them arguments," Rory said. "I call it bantering."  
  
"Bantering," Dean repeated.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "I like a good banter with someone other than my mother every once in a while. Plus, I like to see how much of the same word we can say over and over again."  
  
"Clever," Dean said.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said.  
  
"But, you were kidding about how many times we say the same things over and over again, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but it gets kind of funny after a while."  
  
They sat in silence once again as Dean finally caught up with the ducks.  
  
"You are pretty good at this," Rory said.  
  
"Thank you," Dean said.  
  
They threw all the bread at the ducks and Dean stood up and threw a piece at a little duck that was at the back of the flock.  
  
"Dean, sit down," Rory said. "You're going to fall in the water."  
  
"No, I'm not," Dean said. "I've done this a lot."  
  
Rory out of nowhere started rocking the boat. Dean felt himself lose his balance.  
  
"Hey!" he said. "Stop! I'm really going to fall!"  
  
"If you fall it's because God wants you to," Rory said, jokingly.  
  
Dean lost all of his balance and fell in the water. He was lucky it wasn't a cold day, but the water was like a bath of melted ice. Rory just sat there laughing.  
  
"I told you to sit down," she taunted.  
  
Dean suddenly had a mischievous idea. He laughed along with her and then grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the freezing cold water. Dean was laughing hysterically, but he stopped immediately when he didn't see her head come above the water.  
  
"Rory?" he called. "Rory?"  
  
There was no answer. Dean splashed in the water, hoping to catch a glimpse of her head.  
  
"Rory!" he called. "Rory, answer me!"  
  
There was still no answer. Suddenly, something grabbed his legs and pulled him under water. He came up above the water ten seconds later to find Rory treading water.  
  
"That was for pulling me in," she said.  
  
"Hey," said Dean, treading water next to her. "You practically pushed me in the water."  
  
"Oh, well," Rory said. "We're both even."  
  
"I guess so," Dean said.  
  
Dean held the boat so Rory could climb back in and then she helped him in the boat. They were both soaked and both shivering.  
  
"I'm cold," Rory said, her teeth chattering.  
  
"Me, too," Dean said.  
  
"That was a bad idea," Rory said.  
  
"Well, we fed the ducks and had a swim," Dean said. "The swim wasn't planned, but we had one. We should go back in."  
  
"Yeah, we should."  
  
Dean rowed back to the dock and sat in the boat while Rory got out. Then, he sat on the dock, but kept his feet in the boat so he could tie it. Then he joined Rory on the hill and helped her pack up all the stuff that was sprawled all over the hill. After that he walked Rory home.  
  
"That was fun," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, it was," Dean said.  
  
A moment of silence passed, but it wasn't awkward  
  
"I'll see you at work," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said. "Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rory walked inside. Dean started walking home. That was most fun he'd had in four years. It was nice being friends with her again. There were times when they hung out when they were dating and when they weren't dating and they had days like that. Dean missed those days and now he had them back (hopefully).  
  
"_It's a beautiful day  
  
Sky falls, you feel like  
  
It's a beautiful day  
  
Don't let it get away_"- U2  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
A/N: Boring, I know, but I was really really bored and I didn't know how to end the chapter. Chapter 5 is coming soon. 


	6. Brightlights

Chapter 5: Bright Lights  
  
One Week Later..........  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean was under the sink in the kitchen of the Inn fixing the same pipe that broke three weeks ago. Actually, he only half fixed the pipe three weeks ago because Rory ran in all hysterical and he forgot to finish the job he started. It wasn't until Sookie got sprayed in the face that he remembered that he didn't fix it. Now he was finishing the job and Lorelai was standing over him.  
  
"Did you fix it yet?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"No," Dean said.  
  
He looked at Lorelai's feet. She was wearing high-heeled shoes. The heels looked like spikes so sharp that if she were to step on him, the heel would go right through him.  
  
"How about now?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"No," Dean answered.  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"If you don't stop I may never fix it."  
  
"It can't be taking you this long."  
  
"I'm really close to quitting."  
  
"I'm really close to firing."  
  
"Then you'd lose the best handyman you've ever had."  
  
"You win."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Dean listened to Lorelai's footsteps fade away. He let his mind wander as he continued to fix the pipe. He had stopped having the mental replays of what he did four years ago. He didn't listen to the tapes, but he gave them back to Luke in secrecy.  
  
But, now in every dream he had, Rory was in it and it kind of disturbed him. _It's probably just because I've been seeing a lot of her_, Dean thought.  
  
"Dean," said another voice, interrupted his thoughts. "Are you done?"  
  
Dean didn't know who's voice it was, but he was getting irritated real fast.  
  
"No!" Dean said. "First it's Michel, then Sookie, then Lorelai. I don't care who it is now, but STOP BOTHERING ME SO I CAN GET MY WORK DONE! Your bugging me won't get it fixed at all."  
  
"Relax," said the voice. "I'm going to take the rest of the day off, but I wanted to know if you wanted to get some lunch."  
  
It was Rory.  
  
"Sorry I snapped," Dean said. "You know, I'd love to go, but I'm not allowed to leave until I fix this pipe."  
  
"You want me to bring you back something?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'm okay," Dean said.  
  
"Fine." Rory's footsteps faded away.  
  
Dean suddenly felt a little hungry. He wished he could just drop his tools and leave. But, he couldn't. _This job is a bust_, Dean thought. _I shouldn't have dropped out of college_. Dean had dropped out of college to work so he and Lindsay could buy a car and a townhouse. Since the divorce, he was never able to go back. Lorelai was a nice boss, but he still hated his job.  
  
"Dean," said Lorelai. "You can take your lunch break."  
  
It was if God had heard him and he was finally back in his favor.  
  
"Thanks," Dean said, getting up and walking outside. Finally, he added, silently.  
  
Dean walked into Luke's and found Rory, sitting at a table by the window with two envelopes in front of her. Dean sat down right across from her.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" Dean asked.  
  
"You are sitting here," Rory said.  
  
"You could tell me to get up and go away," Dean said.  
  
"Okay," Rory said. "Get up and go away."  
  
Dean got up and walked toward the door. It was a little hostile of Rory to do that, especially after she invited him five minutes ago.  
  
"Dean, come back," Rory said, as if ready his mind. "I was kidding."  
  
Dean sat back down across from Rory feeling a little stupid.  
  
"What are those?" Dean asked, pointing to the envelopes.  
  
"One is my novel," Rory said. "I wrote one during my breaks while I was married and I finally finished it. I think it could end up being on the best-seller list."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"I'm not telling. You'll have to buy it. But, I can tell you this much: the title is The Other Woman."  
  
"Intriguing. I'll have to buy it."  
  
Dean somehow got a sense what it was about.  
  
"What's the other envelope?" Dean asked, tipping his chair backward so he was leaning on the back legs.  
  
"It's a resume for the New York Times," Rory said. "I'm considering moving to the city."  
  
Dean's chair came forward with a big crash. Rory was moving? She couldn't be.  
  
"You're moving?" Dean asked.  
  
"Actually, I'm going into the city today to look at the apartment," Rory said. "It seems nice."  
  
Dean couldn't believe Rory was considering this. He didn't expect her to work at the Inn forever, but still, Rory moving to New York City? Not being able to see her? He didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"I might not go," Rory said. "I kind of got into the whole novel thing. I'm going to see if my novel is good enough to be published. If not, then I'm moving to New York. But, I think Stars Hollow is a better environment for a writer. There's inspiration all over town."  
  
Dean suddenly felt a little better. He knew it was none of his business, but sometimes that didn't really stop him.  
  
"I'm glad you have your life straight," Dean said. "I mean, you're going through a rough time now with the divorce, but I'm glad that you have a plan."  
  
"I'm nowhere near getting a divorce," Rory said. "I don't have a lawyer yet."  
  
"You're halfway there," Dean said. "You moved out."  
  
"Where did you get a lawyer?" Rory asked.  
  
"It's called a law firm," Dean said.  
  
"I know what it's called. What firm did you used?"  
  
Dean took out a business card that he kept in his wallet and handed it to Rory.  
  
"Wow, Dobson and Dobson," Rory said. "You went all out."  
  
"My parent's lawyer works for that firm," Dean said. "But, you should try a different firm. The lawyers there are ruthless."  
  
"Ruthless," Rory repeated. "That's a big vocabulary word for you."  
  
"I picked up a Thesaurus," Dean said.  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory sat at the front of the BMW with her realtor, Leslie. Leslie was a nice person, but she also had other clients, so she was always on the speakerphone in her car. Rory's mind was elsewhere.  
  
She kind of didn't want the apartment as much as she did last week. She wanted to stay in Stars Hollow with the festivals, the comedy, Luke's, her mother, Luke, Lane, and Dean. _Whoa!_ Rory thought. _Where did Dean come in?_ She was sure that she didn't have feelings for him, but why was he in that list?  
  
Still, Rory thought of living in a decent sized apartment with a view of Central Park and then going to work for the New York Times. She could picture herself like that, but then again.........  
  
"Okay, here we are," Leslie said, cutting into her thoughts.  
  
Leslie parked in front of a brick building with a green awning with the numbers 215 on it. It was a nice building. When Rory entered the apartment, the living room was a decent size and so was the kitchen, but the bedroom was closet-sized. That was a huge negative. There were only three windows and they were in the living room.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Leslie asked.  
  
Rory wasn't sure. It was okay, but she needed a bigger bedroom and a window in her bedroom. This apartment wasn't really worth moving away from her mother and Lane and Dean......Why did he keep popping up in her head?  
  
"I'll think about it," Rory responded.  
  
"Should we head back to Stars Hollow?" Leslie asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "I'm sorry I dragged you out here for nothing."  
  
"It's okay," Leslie said. "It's my job."  
  
Yeah, Rory was being a little picky and spoiled, but she should be comfortable with her living space.  
  
"_Baby, baby, baby _

_when all your love is gone _

_Who will save me from all I'm up against _

_out in this world _

_And maybe, maybe, maybe _

_You'll find something that's enough to keep you _

_But if the bright lights don't receive you _

_You should turn yourself around and _

_come on home_" – Matchbox 20  
To be continued.......  
  
A/N: Boring, I know. I also thought the song was appropriate because Rory was considering moving to the city and Dean didn't want her too and it's a whole big city thing. Chapter 6 is coming soon.


	7. Kiss From a Rose

Chapter 6: Kiss from a Rose  
  
[Dean]  
  
"And we're done," Dean said, getting up from under the sink. A bunch of pipes had broken under the sink yesterday after he had fixed the one and now he was finished.  
  
"Is it really fixed this time?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Try it," Dean said.  
  
Lorelai turned on the sink. No water sprinkled out.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" she said, flinging her arms around him.  
  
"Okay, please get off," Dean said. "This is weird."  
  
"Sorry," Lorelai said. "Yeah, this is weird. You're getting a raise."  
  
"Thank you," Dean said.  
  
Rory walked in the door looking all frazzled.  
  
"Hey, Dean," Rory said. "Mom, Paris is coming."  
  
"What?" Lorelai said. "The wedding's not for a week."  
  
"I know," Rory said. "But, she wanted to be here for the preparations."  
  
"How did you put up with her in college?"  
  
"Mom, shut up. She's going to be here in ten minutes."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to the desk. SOOKIE, BRACE YOURSELF! DRILL SERGANT PARIS GELLAR IS COMING!"  
  
Lorelai walked out of the room. Rory shook her head and walked over to the coffee machine to get herself some coffee. She was wearing a pantsuit. She never wore pantsuits. They made her hips look big (those were her words).  
  
"Why are you wearing a pantsuit?" Dean asked.  
  
"Paris would make some comment about how I'm 'trying too hard,'" Rory said. "The last thing I need is her criticizing my outfit. This is going to be a really annoying week. Paris is like a drill sergeant. She wants everything perfect."  
  
"You must really hate Paris," Dean said.  
  
"Paris is one of my best friend," Rory said.  
  
"But you just said-"  
  
"We've been friends through college. We've gotten really close."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"She's going to have some things about you, too."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
Lorelai poked her head through the door.  
  
"Rory, get out here," she said. "And Dean, there's a leg that wobbles on the couch by the desk. Can you fix it?"  
  
"I'll see," Dean said, following Rory out of the kitchen.  
  
Dean headed over to the couch and started working on the leg. He heard snippets of Rory's conversation with Paris. He didn't understand why Rory liked her. They were enemies in high school and now from what he heard, she was still the same way.  
  
_Rory must have high tolerance_, Dean thought. Honestly, there was nothing she couldn't do. She seemed to be good at everything she did. _She's some woman_, Dean thought.  
  
A few hours later, someone kicked him in the shin.  
  
"Take a break," Lorelai said.  
  
"I'm not done with the leg," Dean said.  
  
"You'll get back to it," Lorelai said. "Sookie's got leftovers from last night's banquet that my parent's had here. She's letting the staff take some. Take advantage of it."  
  
"Okay," Dean said.

"I'll leave some food at the bottom of the refrigerator so no one takes it."  
  
"Thanks," Dean said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory and Paris sat in the lobby going over the wedding plans. They had spent the whole day walking around the premises and discussing the whole wedding. Now, it was nine o'clock at night and they were just going over some last minute details. Lorelai had gone home (if she didn't she would've told Paris where to go).  
  
"Madeline and Louise hired a DJ," Paris said.  
  
"You're kidding," Rory said. "You don't want a DJ."  
  
"They think that without a DJ the reception will be boring," Paris said.  
  
"You hired a jazz band who are also playing music that we like," Rory said.  
  
"They want music that they like. Meaning Britney Spears, 50 Cent, and Stagga Lee."  
  
"They can play those at their own wedding."  
  
"The juggle so many guys I don't think they'll have a wedding. The DJ will be here at 5:00."  
  
"I will tell him that the wedding was cancelled."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"So, have you found a date?"  
  
_Uh-oh_, Rory thought. She'd forgotten about it and it never occurred to her that she needed to find a date.  
  
"Actually, no I haven't," Rory said.  
  
Panic was written across Paris's face.  
  
"Rory!" she shrieked.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rory said. "I've been really busy and I haven't had time to find a date."  
  
"You have to get a date!" Paris said. "I can't have my maid of honor looking like a wallflower while my bridesmaids have dates!"  
  
"Paris, relax," Rory said in a calming tone. "I will get a date."  
  
"How?" Paris asked, clearly panicking. "How are you going to find a date in a week!"  
  
Paris had a point. There was no way Rory could get a date in a week.  
  
"It'll be no problem," Rory lied. "I will get a date and your wedding will be perfect."  
  
Paris calmed down. "Thank you, Rory," Paris said, getting up. "I have to call Jamie."  
  
"When's he coming?" Rory asked.  
  
"Thursday morning," Paris answered. "I call at nine o'clock and then we talk for two hours and then I go to sleep."  
  
"That's romantic," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah," Paris said, smiling dreamily and disappearing up the stairs.  
  
As soon as Paris was out of view, Rory lay down and stretched across the couch. She closed her eyes and put a pillow over her face. She was so tired and now she was going to be pressured to get a date. How was she going to get a date?  
  
"Hey," said a voice.  
  
Rory lifted the pillow briefly to see that it was Dean and then she put it back over her face.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Playing hide and seek?" Dean asked.  
  
"Well, you found me," Rory said. "So, game over."  
  
"You mind if I sit with you?" Dean asked.  
  
"You mind if I put my feet on your lap?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, no."  
  
Dean lifted Rory's legs and sat down then put them on his lap.  
  
"You looked exhausted," Dean said.  
  
"I am exhausted," Rory said. "All day, walking around talking about the wedding. I don't think I'll ever get up again."  
  
"Who's Paris getting married to?" Dean asked.  
  
"Jamie," Rory responded.  
  
"Her first boyfriend?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yup," Rory said.  
  
"Didn't she dump him for the old professor?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Rory sighed. She didn't mind telling the story, but she was tired and she didn't have the energy.  
  
"Long version or short?" Rory asked.  
  
"Whatever," Dean said.  
  
"Can I give you the short version?" Rory asked. "I'm really tired."  
  
"You don't have to tell me at all, you know," Dean said.  
  
"No, it's fine," Rory said. "Paris finally dumped Professor Fleming because in her sophomore she saw how much fun everyone was having and she felt that Professor Fleming was holding her back. So, she ran into Jamie and at a party and I think there were drinks there. They got drunk and spent the night together and then in the morning they got to reminiscing and they got back together and now they're getting married."  
  
Rory exhaled. She told the entire story in one breath.  
  
"It's not a very romantic meeting, but it's nice," she said.  
  
"I thought you said it was a short version," Dean said.  
  
"The long version is the dates and everything," Rory said.  
  
Rory didn't know why, but she couldn't think about the story. She barely even heard herself talking. All she could think about was how Paris freaked out about Rory not having a date. She normally didn't want to have a date if it was optional, but now she needed a date for Paris's sake.  
  
"Rory, where did you go?" Dean asked. "You seem like you're a million miles away."  
  
"I have a pillow over my face," Rory said. "How can you tell?"  
  
"You didn't speak for ten minutes," Dean said.  
  
Rory sighed. "I'm a little frazzled," Rory said. "I'm Paris's maid of honor and she really wants me to get a date and I don't think if I'll be able to get one in such short notice."  
  
"I wish I could help you," Dean said.  
  
An idea came to Rory's mind. She removed the pillow from her face and sat up.  
  
"Hey, maybe you can," Rory said. "Can you be my escort for the wedding?"  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean couldn't have heard her right. Did she really ask him out? Well, it wasn't technically asking him out but she used the word date.  
  
"Dean, are you having an Embolism?" Rory asked.  
  
Dean suddenly came back to Earth.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I wanted to know if you'd be my escort for the wedding.," Rory said.  
  
"I don't know," Dean said. "It would be kind of awkward."  
  
"Please, I need to do this for Paris," Rory begged. "If one detail goes wrong with the wedding, she'll flip. We'll have a lot of fun. We'll mock people. We'll eat. Please, do this for me. Please."  
  
Dean didn't know what to do. They would probably have fun, but what if the huge wound that they sealed four years ago opened because of the wedding?  
  
"I don't want things to get opened up," Dean said.  
  
"What things?" Rory asked.  
  
Dean gave her a look that said, "You know what things." Rory got the message.  
  
"Ah," she said.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said.  
  
"Dean this isn't even a date," Rory said. "It's just something that appears like a date, but it's not. It's just us hanging out in fancy clothing at a wedding. Nothing will happen."  
  
"Promise?" Dean asked.  
  
"I promise," Rory said.  
  
Dean was actually kind of excited. Maybe he and Rory would have a good time. Maybe they could actually talk about what did happen four years ago. Plus, Rory always made things fun.  
  
"Okay," Dean said. "I'll come."  
  
"Thank you," Rory said. "You won't regret it."  
  
[Rory]  
  
"What do I have to wear?" Dean asked.  
  
"I'm getting a déjà vu," Rory said.  
  
"I know," Dean said. "Me, too."  
  
"It's black tie optional," Rory said.  
  
"Then you have to give me a raise."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't have any money for a tux rental."  
  
"Just wear a suit. Jamie is."  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
Rory closed her eyes. She was really comfortable. She didn't want to get up. She slowly felt herself drifting off to sleep.  
  
"I should get going," Dean's voice jerked her awake.  
  
"Okay," Rory said, lifting her legs up so Dean could get up.  
  
"You want me to get you a blanket or a pillow or something?" Dean asked.  
  
"No, thanks," Rory said. "I've got to go home sometime."  
  
"Okay," Dean smiled and started walking away.  
  
"Dean, can you pull me up?" Rory asked, stretching out her hand.  
  
Dean chuckled and walked over to Rory. He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch.  
  
"Thanks," Rory said.  
  
"No problem," Dean said.  
  
There was a pause. Rory got a glimpse of Dean's eyes. Since he'd grown his hair out it had been a while since she had seen them. They were nice eyes.  
  
"I should go home now," Dean said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "Me, too. The wedding is Friday. The ceremony is at 5:00. Don't be late."  
  
"I won't," Dean said.  
  
Dean walked out of the inn. _What was that about?_ Rory thought._ Did I just marvel over his eyes?_ Rory, however, felt a little excited about the wedding for the first time. She and Dean were going to have fun. She knew it. He knew it. They always had fun together.  
  
"_Baby,  
  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
  
Ooh,  
  
The more I get of you,  
  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grave_"- Seal  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
A/N: I couldn't think of a better song for the chapter. If you can think of a better song, let me know. But, I love Seal. Chapter 7 is coming soon.


	8. Something about the Way You Look Tonight

James Hunter: We never got Jamie's full name.  
  
Chapter 7: Something About the Way You Look Tonight  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean sat in the second pew behind some blonde woman. _Must be Paris's mother_, Dean thought. Rory went early to the Inn so they wouldn't meet up until after the ceremony. He felt a little odd. Aside from Rory, Lorelai, Michel, and Paris (sort of), he didn't know anyone there. He was lucky he was sitting in between Lorelai and Michel (he wasn't so lucky that Michel was on his right side).  
  
Pachabelle's Cannon started and the bridesmaids started coming down the isle. He didn't know the first three, but he recognized the last two. One was blonde and one was brunette. Dean knew them, but he remembered them from the Chilton dance he went to with Rory eight years ago. The blonde one was hitting on him. He knew their names started with an M and an L. What were their names? Marissa and LeAnn? Madrigal and Lisa?  
  
Rory came down the isle next. She wore her chin length hair in a bun. She was wearing a long off-the-shoulder lavender dress with a slight flair. The other bridesmaids were wearing the same dress, but they didn't look good as she did. In fact, the blonde made the dress kind of trashy. The neckline of the dress was really low. Rory seemed to stand out from the other bridesmaids.  
  
Paris came down the isle hidden by a huge veil. She reached the alter and grabbed hands with Jamie. Dean gave a short little wave to Rory. She couldn't wave back so she just smiled at him.  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter, Forester," Lorelai whispered.  
  
"My mind's not in the gutter," Dean whispered back.  
  
"You keep staring at Rory," Lorelai whispered.  
  
"Who isn't staring at Rory?" Dean asked.  
  
"Everyone but you and me," Lorelai said.  
  
"Lorelai," Michel interjected. "Whenever someone looks at your daughter their minds may go many places, but their minds will never go in the gutter."  
  
"Thanks, Michel," Lorelai said, sarcastically.  
  
"Now, when other men catch a glimpse of your ass-"Michel began.  
  
"You've been staring at my ass?"  
  
"No, I have not been staring at your ass. I've watched half the men that come in the Inn stare at your ass."  
  
"And you haven't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So, you don't like my ass."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Well, my ass likes you."  
  
"How joyous for it."  
  
"Its feelings are hurt."  
  
"Your buttocks do not have feelings."  
  
"This conversation is taking an ugly turn," Dean interjected.  
  
"Sorry," Lorelai said. "Dean, I don't mind that you stare at my daughter, but I don't want you thinking anything dirty about her."  
  
"I'm not," Dean protested.  
  
When Lorelai found out about him and Rory four years ago, she yelled at him and then gave him the cold shoulder for weeks. He confronted her at the Inn and told her about the conversation he had with Rory. After apologizing and groveling, she forgave him and gave him a job as the Inn's handyman, but it was obvious that when it came to Rory, she still didn't trust him.  
  
After the ceremony, he met up with Rory outside the Inn.  
  
"You look nice," Dean said.  
  
"You do, too," Rory said. "You look like Matt Le Blanc in that suit."  
  
"Hey, how _you_ doin'?" Dean said, imitating Matt Le Blanc.  
  
"Rory!" Paris ran up to Rory and gave her a hug. "I'm Mrs. James Hunter!"  
  
"I know!" Rory said, trying to match Paris's level of enthusiasm. "Congratulations!"  
  
Paris's attention suddenly went to Dean.  
  
"Is this your date?" Paris asked.  
  
"It's not a date per se," Rory answered. "He's my male escort."  
  
"Dean is your 'male escort?'" Paris asked. "Are you guys back together?"  
  
"No!" Rory and Dean said in unison.  
  
"Okay," Paris said. "Don't get so defensive."  
  
Jamie came up to Paris and said hi to Rory and Dean and led her away. After she left, the blonde and the brunette bridesmaids approached.  
  
"Hi, Rory," the brunette said.  
  
"Hi, Madeline," Rory said to the brunette and then to the blonde: "Hi, Louise."  
  
"Hey," Louise said, eyeballing Dean. "So, this is your date?"  
  
"Not technically a date," Dean answered.  
  
"He's my male escort," Rory said.  
  
"Ooh, fancy," Madeline said.  
  
"My prediction was right," Louise whispered to Madeline.  
  
"What prediction?" Dean asked.  
  
"Inside joke," Rory said. "You won't get it."  
  
Two men came up to Madeline and Louise and held out their arms.  
  
"Would you two like to dance?" one of the guys asked Louise.  
  
"I guess so," Louise said, smiling flirtatiously. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Bye," Madeline said, her and her date following them.  
  
"They haven't changed a bit," Dean said.  
  
"I know," Rory said.  
  
They walked under the white tent where drinks were being served and there was a jazz band playing. Dean and Rory talked and Lorelai joined them for a while.  
  
"So, where's Luke?" Dean asked.  
  
"He's working," Lorelai said. "He said he'd come and help with the next wedding we have here, which will probably be like in three weeks or next month or next week."  
  
At that moment Paris came running up to Rory and Lorelai.  
  
"My worst fear is coming true," Paris said. "The DJ Madeline and Louise hired and he's here and there's dancers. Male and female. And they won't leave!"  
  
"Relax," Rory said. "We'll take care of this."  
  
Rory and Lorelai walked over to a black van in the parking lot and Dean followed. This was going to be interesting.  
  
"Hi," Rory said to the DJ. "May we help you?"  
  
"We're here for Paris Geller's wedding," the DJ said.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," Lorelai said. "We don't need a DJ. We already hired a band."  
  
"I got a call from Madeline and Louise saying that it was vital that we be here," the DJ said.  
  
"Well, Madeline and Louise made that call without the bride's consent," Rory said. "We have a band, so you have to leave the premises."  
  
"We're still getting paid, right?" the DJ asked. "It was a long drive.  
  
"Ten dollars," Lorelai said.  
  
"Ten dollars?" the DJ repeated.  
  
"It's ten or nothing," Lorelai said.  
  
"I'll take the money," the DJ said, holding out his hand.  
  
Lorelai handed the DJ a ten-dollar bill and the DJ drove away.  
  
"Okay," Lorelai said. "You kids get back to the wedding."  
  
Rory and Dean walked back to the wedding to find Paris yelling at Madeline and Louise.  
  
"I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES THAT I DIDN'T WANT A DJ!" Paris was shouting. "DID YOU LISTEN TO ME? NO! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME! YOU HAVE RUINED MY WEDDING-"  
  
"What's going on?" Rory cut in.  
  
"These idiots ruined my wedding," Paris said.  
  
"Paris, relax," Rory said. "The DJ is gone and the wedding is saved."  
  
"Thank you," Paris said.  
  
"Sorry, Paris," Madeline said, walking away.  
  
"Party pooper," Louise said.  
  
Paris shook her head disgustedly and then disappeared into the sea of guests who were congratulating her.  
  
"How bad would it have been if the DJ didn't leave?" Dean asked.  
  
"She would pull a 'Jimmy Tudesky' and murder Madeline and Louise," Rory said.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A few hours later after eating dinner, the sun had set. Rory and Dean were the only ones sitting at a table. Everyone else was dancing. Dean was really enjoying himself. He was pretty sure Rory was enjoying herself, too. Being with Rory made him really comfortable. He always had fun with Rory. She made things fun. Now they were swapping funny stories.  
  
"So, I was working late last week," Dean said. "And I found Michel watching _American Idol_. He was talking back at Simon Cowell. Simon got into this whole dispute with Randy Jackson over a contestant and Michel was fighting with them. He was on Randy's side and he was chucking food at the TV."  
  
"Oh, my god!" Rory said, laughing. "Oh, I got a good story! Mom, Luke, and I were having 'Movie Night' and mom decided to rent _Funny Girl_. Well, we were sitting in front of the TV and when Fanny's husband was arrested, Luke chucked the popcorn at the TV and said, 'she shouldn't have married that moron!' And Luke never shows emotion."  
  
Dean and Rory collapsed in laughter when Lorelai walked by.  
  
"Are you guys drunk?" she asked.  
  
"No," Dean said. "Rory was just telling me about when Luke got worked up over Funny Girl."  
  
"Oh, that," Lorelai said. "We're still making fun of him about it. Oh, well. Carry on."  
  
Lorelai walked away.  
  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen," said the lead singer of the band. "Will everyone clear the floor for the bride a groom."  
  
The band started playing "Eternal Flame" by the Bangles and everyone watched as Paris and Jamie shared their first dance as husband and wife.  
  
"They look really happy," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said.  
  
There were a few minutes of silence.  
  
"This is my favorite song," Rory said.  
  
"I know," Dean said. "You used to listen to it a lot."  
  
"It's Paris's, too," Rory said. "She picked up the CD after the concert we saw and always listened to it."  
  
"Now, the bride and groom invite you all to join them," the lead singer said.  
  
Rory turned to Dean. "Do you want to dance?" she asked.  
  
"I told you not to get used to that," Dean said.  
  
"Fine," Rory said, slumping in her seat.  
  
"I'm kidding," Dean said. "Let's go."  
  
Rory led Dean out on the dance floor with the other couples. Dean held her right hand and wrapped his left arm around her waste. Rory's hand rested on his shoulder as they both swayed to the music.  
  
Everything seemed perfect right at this moment. Dean couldn't have been more content. The music looked beautiful and so was Rory. There was no denying it. She did look really beautiful, but then again, she alway was.........._Whoa_, Dean thought. _I didn't just fall for her again, did I_?  
  
Rory suddenly started laughing out of nowhere.  
  
"What?" Dean asked.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rory said, through laughter. "I just got the mental image of Michel pelting food at the TV and arguing with Simon Cowell and Randy Jackson."  
  
Dean shook his head and laughed. Not at the mental image of Michel, but at the fact that Rory thought it was that funny when she didn't even see it.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rory said, calming down. "I'll stop."  
  
He didn't want her to. Rory looked pretty when she smiled. _There I go again_, Dean thought. _What the hell is wrong with me?  
_  
[Rory]  
  
The wedding was drawing to a close. Rory and Dean sat in the lobby, while a crowd of women crowded the stairway, waiting for Jamie and Paris to come down for their honeymoon and for Paris to throw the bouquet.  
  
"Are you even going to try to go for it?" Dean asked.  
  
"No," Rory said. "If I do catch it, Madeline and Louise will probably rip it out of my hands. I told Paris I would be in the crowd when she throws the bouquet, though. She wants to say good-bye to me in case she doesn't keep in touch, but she will."  
  
Paris and Jamie came downstairs and Rory walked over to the crowd of chattering women. Paris turned around and threw the bouquet. On impulse, Rory reached to catch it and she actually caught it.  
  
"Who wants it?" Rory asked.  
  
"You take it," said a woman. "You're the next one to be married."  
  
Paris and Jamie came down the steps and Paris grabbed Rory and gave her a hug that nearly sucked the air out of Rory.  
  
"Thank you so much for everything," Paris said.  
  
"No problem," Rory said.  
  
"I'll call you when I get back," Paris said.  
  
"Please, do."  
  
Paris released Rory and joined Jamie to leave the Inn. Everyone followed, throwing rice. Rory ran to find Dean. She found him still on the couch getting showered in rice.  
  
"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Rory shouted, grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him back outside to the tent where Lorelai, lying down on a table, was supervising the waiters cleaning up.  
  
"You have rice in your hair," Rory said.  
  
Dean tried to wipe the rice out of his hair, but he had trouble. Rory giggled.  
  
"Here," Rory said. "Let me."  
  
Rory ran her hand back and fourth on his head really fast causing fountains of rice to come out of his hair.  
  
"Okay," Dean said, picking up his head. "My hair is in disarray."  
  
"You're hair's fine," Rory said.  
  
Rory slowly brought her hand down, but just enough to get a good feel of his hair. It was really soft. _God, what conditioner does he use in that hair?_ Rory thought. Dean pointed behind Rory and she finally took notice of her mother lying down on the table.  
  
"Mom," Rory said.  
  
Lorelai made no response. She was asleep.  
  
"Mom!" Rory said, shaking her.  
  
"Get away, Michel!" Lorelai said, almost too quickly and sitting up.  
  
"No, it's me," Rory said. "How long have you been asleep for?"  
  
"Since everyone went in," Lorelai said.  
  
"So, you've been asleep for ten minutes," Rory said.  
  
"I guess so," Rory said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lorelai said. "It's just I barely got any sleep last night. I was nervous that something would go wrong today-"  
  
"You didn't come here and make last minute changes at midnight, did you?" Rory interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, I did," Lorelai said.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"I'm sorry! Paris just reminded me of my mother because she wanted everything perfect. She reminds me of a younger version of my mother. Except Paris thinks I'm cool, unlike my mother."  
  
"Okay, you are very repetative which is a huge sign of exaustion. Luke is coming over to drive you."  
  
"I can drive."  
  
"No. You fell asleep on the table and you find it hard to sleep on hard surfaces, so if you can sleep on a table, you are really exhausted."  
  
"Oh, come on."  
  
"If I let you drive, you're going to fall asleep over the wheel and you're going to pull an ER and get into a car accident."  
  
Lorelai, too tired to protest, laid back down on the table.  
  
"Dean, could you do me a favor and call Luke?" Rory asked. "Tell him to walk over because we brought the car."  
  
"How are you going to get home if I take the car?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I can walk," Rory said. "Our house isn't that far away from the Inn."  
  
"I'll call him," Dean said, going inside.  
  
"Thank you," Rory called after him.  
  
"I have to stay and clean up," Lorelai said.  
  
"You're going home," Rory said. "I'll stay here and clean up."  
  
Lorelai smiled and touched Rory's cheek. "You are so ready to have a kid," Lorelai said.  
  
"There are many people who would debate you on that," Rory said, plopping down in a chair. "Hint: me."  
  
Lorelai gave a weak chuckle. "Oh, shoot!" Lorelai said, sitting up.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
"I have to check on the honeymoon suite," Lorelai said, referring to the bungalow they turned into they made into a honeymoon suite.  
  
"Why?" Rory asked.  
  
"Because, Michel said some things were stolen from there."  
  
"What things?"  
  
"The robes and the CDs that we keep there," Lorelai said.  
  
"I'll check."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'll check."  
  
"Fine. Do you have the key?"  
  
"Yeah. I keep it on a chain around my neck."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
Rory lifted up a silver chain with a key at the end out of her dress.  
  
"I usually keep it at the desk," Rory said. "But, I didn't want to take any chances tonight."  
  
"You need to get another job," Lorelai said, in a monotone voice. "So, how was your night?"  
  
"It was really fun," Rory said.  
  
"You and Dean having a good time?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I don't know about Dean, but I definitely am," Rory said.  
  
"Honey, be careful around him."  
  
"Mom!" It was so obvious that Lorelai still didn't trust him. She liked him. Rory knew that, but she still didn't trust Dean.  
  
"I'm just saying," Lorelai said.  
  
"It was four years ago," Rory said. "And I don't think there's any sexual tension between us."  
  
"Okay," Lorelai said. "But, if you guys end up in the honeymoon suite-"  
  
"Mom, I beg you not to finish that sentence!" Rory interrupted her. "Nothing's going to happen."  
  
Rory thanked God everyday that before Lorelai could say anything else, Dean came back outside.  
  
"Luke will be here in fifteen minutes," he said.  
  
"Thanks," Rory said.  
  
Ten minutes passed and after a lot of talking (mostly by Rory and Dean) Lorelai had passed out on the table once again.  
  
"She has never been this out of it," Rory said.  
  
"So much for 90% water and 10% caffeine," Dean said, quoting what Rory said to him about Lorelai seven years ago.  
  
"I guess the 10% wore out," Rory said.  
  
She stared at the sleeping form of her mother. Lorelai Gilmore was never this exhausted. Not even during the Stars Hollow Dance Marathon. She obviously didn't get any sleep at all this week. Rory suddenly felt Dean staring at her. When she looked at him, she found out that she was right.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
"Nothing," Dean responded.  
  
"You're staring at me," Rory said.  
  
"No, I'm not," Dean said.  
  
"You're doing it now."  
  
"That's because I'm talking to you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Rory turned back to her mother and then turned to face Dean to see if he was still staring at her. She was right.  
  
"You're staring at me," Rory said.  
  
"Fine," Dean said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
  
"I don't know. I just......" Dean trailed off. "You look nice," he stated.  
  
"You established that at the beginning of the evening," Rory said.  
  
"I know," Dean said. "But, you're nice to look at."  
  
That made Rory blush. "Thanks," Rory said. "You're nice to look at, too."  
  
She wasn't just returning the compliment. He really was nice to look at. It wasn't just the suit. He had his hair done nicely and well.......he had a really nice face. Rory took one quick look at her mother and then looked back at Dean who was just a few centimeters away from her face. Rory leaned in and closed her eyes-  
  
"Forgive me for interrupting such a tender moment," Michel's voice brought Rory back to the present. "But, Luke is here to take sleeping beauty home."  
  
"Thanks Michel," Rory said. "Could you tell him to come out here?"  
  
"So you could finish what I interrupted?" Michel asked.  
  
"Interrupted?" Rory repeated. "Michel, we weren't-"  
  
"Honestly, I don't care," Michel interrupted her. "I'm really tired and I want to go home. So, if I go into this meaningless discussion about if you two were about to kiss or playing suck and blow, I will never go home."  
  
"Tell Luke to come out here and then you can go home," Rory said.  
  
Michel turned on his heel and walked back into the Inn.  
  
"When I was helping with construction at the Inn four years ago," Dean said. "Michel and I were moving this bookcase and he says to your mom, 'you're getting a bill from my manicurist.' And as a joke I say, 'yeah, mine, too.' And he turns to me and says, 'don't be snobby.'"  
  
"So let me get this straight," Rory said. "He complains about moving a bookcase, you make a joke, and then he has the nerve to tell you not to be snobby?"  
  
"Yeah," Dean said. "It wouldn't be Michel if he didn't."  
  
"Michel's middle name should be 'hypocrite,'" Rory said.  
  
Luke came out then and carried Lorelai home. Afterwards, Rory and Dean helped the staff clean up. Rory heard rumbling in the sky.  
  
"I think I heard thunder," Dean said.  
  
"It'll pass," Rory said, rolling the last table into the shed where they kept the tables.  
  
She started to take down the tent, when it started to rain. Rory wouldn't let the rain stop her from the things she had to do before she went home.  
  
"Rory, leave it," Dean said.  
  
"No," Rory said. "I have to take it down or it'll get full of water and mud."  
  
Thunder crashed and the rain came down harder. The drops were so hard they were almost hurting Rory. But, that didn't stop her. Dean helped Rory carry the tent and throw it in the shed when she saw lighting flash over the lake. Rory screamed and ran towards the honeymoon suite. Dean followed her.  
  
"RORY!" Dean shouted over the noise of the rain and thunder. "GO BACK TO WHERE YOU WERE! LIGHTNING NEVER HITS THE SAME PLACE TWICE!"  
  
"WHEN DID YOU EVER HAVE THE TIME TO WATCH _SWEET HOME ALABAMA_?" Rory shouted.  
  
"LINDSAY MADE ME WATCH IT WITH HER A LOT WHEN WE WERE MARRIED!" Dean yelled. "BUT, THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"  
  
"WELL, THEY MADE THAT UP!" Rory shouted. "LIGHTNING HITS RANDOM PLACES AT RANDOM TIMES AND THE SAFEST PLACE TO BE IS INDOORS!"  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"  
  
"THE HONEYMOON SUITE! I PROMISED MOM I WOULD SEE IF THE THINGS THAT SHE THOUGHT WERE STOLEN WERE ACTUALLY STOLEN!"  
  
"YOU CAN DO THAT TOMORROW!"  
  
"NO, I CAN'T! I'LL FORGET!"  
  
Rory was getting drenched no matter how fast she ran. She finally reached the bungalow/honeymoon suite. She ripped the chain off her neck and unlocked the door with the key. She stood in the doorway and looked at Dean who was standing a few feet away from the door. He was just as wet as she was.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE RAIN!" Rory called.  
  
Dean ran into the bungalow and shut the door. Water dripped down from Rory's hair and on to the floor. She went into the bathroom and check to see if there were any robes missing. There was only one and there were supposed to be two. Rory wrote that down on a pad in the room.  
  
"Hey," Dean said, from the other room. "I know we said we wouldn't bring it up, but I have to ask. That night........you know when we..........how was I?"  
  
Rory froze in the bathroom. She didn't know how she felt about the fact that he asked it. Hell, she didn't know how to answer it. Yeah, she did, but she didn't know how do tell him without blushing.  
  
"You really want to know?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said.  
  
Rory took a deep breath. "You were really good," Rory said.  
  
"You're not just saying that to make me feel good, are you?" Dean asked.  
  
"No, you were pretty damn good," Rory said.  
  
"But, I'm sure you've had better," Dean said.  
  
"Honestly," Rory said. "Not compared to you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome..........What about me?"  
  
"You were pretty good, too."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Rory came out of the bathroom and noticed Dean looking happy at the fact that he was she ever had, but trying really hard to hide it. Rory walked over to the TV to check the CDs. There were supposed to be four. There were only three. The Dido CD was missing. Rory marked that down on her pad.  
  
Rory felt the sexual tension between them slowly coming back the more they talked about it. There was a small urge thundering in her veins to grab him and kiss him. If it were back, all hell would break loose.  
  
"Did you kind of get a déjà vu back there?" Dean asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rory asked.  
  
"You know, before Michel came out-"  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"Yeah, that."  
  
There was no denying it. They definitely almost kissed.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "I did kind of get déjà vu."  
  
"Kind of like-"Dean began.  
  
"Yeah," Rory interrupted.  
  
Rory was desperate to change the subject. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. She wanted the sexual tension gone. She looked outside the window to see what the storm was like. It was really bad. She saw a tree fall down in the woods.  
  
"It doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon," Rory said, sitting down on the bed and taking off her shoes.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said.  
  
"I'm going to stay here," Rory said, turning to Dean. "Are you?"  
  
"Not unless you don't want me to," Dean said.  
  
It would probably be less awkward if Dean left, but Rory couldn't let him go out in the storm.  
  
"No, you should stay," Rory said.  
  
He could sleep in the bed and Rory could make herself a bed on the floor with the extra blankets and pillows. The only problem was what they would wear to sleep. They were both soaking and if they stayed in their wet clothes they would get sick. They couldn't just wear nothing for more reasons than one. There was only one robe.  
  
"Let me see if there's something for you to wear to sleep," Rory said, rummaging through the drawers. "You can't stay in that suit. You'll get sick."  
  
Rory found nothing but extra blankets. Did it ever occur to mom to put extra pajamas in these drawers? Rory thought. She looked at Dean who was taking off his shoes. He really did look good.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dean asked, walking up behind her.  
  
"Looking for some sleep-wear for you," Rory said.  
  
Rory didn't know what brought her longing for him back. She didn't know when it came back, but now it was back, but she wanted it to go away again. She wanted to get out of the room and run straight into the lake so she could avoid this, but yet she didn't want to go.  
  
"I'm sorry I brought that up," Dean said. "I didn't want things to be awkward."  
  
"It's okay," Rory said.  
  
Rory saw lust in his eyes. It was the same lust she saw four years ago. The urge to kiss him was getting stronger and it was too strong to push away. Rory slowly pushed the back of Dean's head towards her and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him with the same passion and desire she had four years ago. He was kissing her back with the same amount of passion. But, after a while he pushed her away.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rory said, feeling stupid.  
  
"It's okay," Dean said. "It's just.........screw this!"  
  
Dean pulled Rory into another kiss. This time her tongue found it's way into his mouth. Rory pulled away briefly to get some air.  
  
"Damn you, Dean Forester," she whispered, before getting back to what she started.  
  
Rory pushed Dean's wet jacket off of him and it fell to the floor. Dean took the clip out of Rory's hair in a bun and her soaked hair came tumbling down. Rory pushed him down on the bed and took off his tie. Then she rolled over so that she was on the bed and he was on top of her. She didn't know what brought on this sudden desire for him, but it was here and she knew he had it for her, too.......  
  
"_And I can't explain  
  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
  
Takes my breath away  
  
It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside  
  
And I can't describe  
  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
  
Takes my breath away  
  
The way you look tonight_" – Elton John  
  
To Be Continued..........  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's lame and I'm perverted, but DON'T REPORT ME! With the exception of the French-kissing, some metaphors, and the clothes shedding, I wrote nothing R-rated. Chapter 8 is coming soon and no, they're not hooking up yet. Trust me. There will be lots and lots of obstacles before I get them together again. 


	9. Worst December

Chapter 8: Worst December  
  
[Rory]  
  
The first thing Rory saw when she woke up was the digital clock that read 6:00 A.M. Her gaze trailed down to her dress, which lay in a wet ball on the floor (it was probably dry now or at least damp). _Well, that dress is ruined forever_, she thought. She looked down at the arm wrapped around her waist and up to the head that was resting on her bare shoulder, still asleep.  
  
Rory smiled and closed her eyes. Last night had been great. It was better than the first time and even better that Noah. But, her happy thoughts disappeared when Noah's name came into mind and horrible flashbacks ran in her head.  
  
_He's Dean. My Dean.  
  
He's not your Dean. He's Lindsay's Dean. You're the other woman.  
  
I WORK MY ASS OFF AND YOU DON'T APRECIATE IT!  
  
I DON'T HAVE TO APRECIATE IT! IT'S YOUR JOB!  
  
He was cheating and you were cheating with him.  
  
You're a terrible husband!  
  
You're a disrespectful wife!  
  
You dumped him! You rejected him! You picked someone else.  
  
_ Rory sat up bolt right. What was she doing? She was still married! How could she jump into a relationship when she was still married?  
  
"Oh, my god!" Rory said, out loud. "Oh, my god!"  
  
"Are you okay?" Dean asked, sitting up.  
  
Rory threw the covers off and grabbed her damp dress and covered herself while she ran into the bathroom and threw the dress over her head.  
  
"Rory," Dean said, from the other room. "Say something."  
  
"I can't believe we did that," Rory answered.  
  
"Was it a good 'can't believe it' or a bad 'can't believe it?'" Dean asked.  
  
"Good and bad," Rory said, coming out of the bathroom with her dress unzipped. Dean was outside with his pants on and he was sitting on the bed with his shirt unbuttoned.  
  
"I mean, it was great," Rory said, looking for her hair clip. "Oh, my god, it was great! It was better than last time."  
  
"I'm glad," Dean said, buttoning his shirt.  
  
"But, I'm married!" Rory said, her voice getting louder. "I'm married! I cheated on my husband!"  
  
"He cheated on you first," Dean said.  
  
Rory found the clip on the desk and fixed her hair back into the bun she had on the night before. She then tried to fix her dress, but the zipper was stuck.  
  
"That doesn't justify it," Rory said, trying to zip her dress up.  
  
"You did not cheat on him," Dean said. "You moved out. You're separated. You guys are separated."  
  
"We didn't file for divorce yet," Rory said, getting impatient with the zipper. "We're still married. What I did was wrong. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE DAMN ZIPPER?"  
  
Dean walked over to Rory, his shirt half-buttoned, and fixed her dress and zipped it up.  
  
"You have to calm down," Dean said.  
  
"I can't calm down," Rory said. "I was wearing tights."  
  
Dean took Rory's tights and threw them at her and she caught it.  
  
"Rory, last night-"he began.  
  
"I have to get out of here!" Rory said, slipping on her shoes. "I'm not thinking clearly."  
  
Rory left without another word and ran all the way home. Thank god today was her day off. Rory wanted to stay in her room and never come back out. She should've just ran out of the room last night. But, she didn't.  
  
Rory slipped into the house and snuck into her room. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought.  
  
[Dean]  
  
It was Monday afternoon and Dean was tired. He'd been working like a dog all day. All he could think about was last Friday night. Since he slept with her and he couldn't stop thinking about her. His old feelings were back and it wasn't the way to go.  
  
Rory initiated the whole thing. She kissed him first, so she must've felt the same way. But, why did Rory react the way she did? She was separated from her husband (which was something he should've done with his wife four years ago). The biggest puzzler of all was that she didn't come into work today.  
  
Dean walked up to the front desk where Lorelai was sitting at the computer. What she was doing, he didn't know.  
  
"Yes, Michel?" she asked.  
  
"Try again," Dean said.  
  
"Dean," Lorelai said.  
  
"Right answer."  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Where's Rory? I need to talk to her."  
  
"She's taking another day off."  
  
Her day off was Saturday. She was taking another day off? This did not sound right to Dean. It sounded like she was avoiding him.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai said. "She said she wasn't feeling well."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"She seemed fine, but she said she didn't want to get the guests sick, so I let her stay at home."  
  
_Yep, she's avoiding me_, Dean thought.  
  
"Do you mind if I go home early?" Dean asked.  
  
Lorelai looked up from the computer screen to look at him. "Why?" she asked.  
  
"I'm really tired," Dean said. "And I need to talk to Rory."  
  
"Fine," Lorelai said. "But, this is just a one-time. You do this again, I'm taking an hour's worth off your paycheck."  
  
"Thanks," Dean said.  
  
Dean got in his car and drove to the Gilmore-Danes house. It was really clear that Rory was avoiding him and it was pissing him off. He wanted to know why she was avoiding him and he wasn't leaving the house until he had answers.  
  
When he got to the house, he got out of the car and rang the bell in ten seconds. Rory answered dressed in jeans and a casual gray shirt. She did not look sick, but she did look surprised to see him.  
  
"What are you-"Rory began.  
  
"I needed to talk to you," Dean said. "You're mom said you're sick, but it looks like you made a speedy recovery."  
  
"Dean, could you tell me what you're-"Rory began again.  
  
"Are you avoiding me?" Dean cut her off again.  
  
Rory poked her head out the door and looked over at Babette and Morey's house. Their car was in the driveway and their windows were open. That meant they were home.  
  
"Come inside," Rory said. "If anything gets ugly out here, I don't want Babette to find out."  
  
Dean walked inside and stood in the living room. Rory stood five feet away from him.  
  
"I have my reasons," Rory said. "What happened Friday night was the reason we had to stay away from each other in the first place. I said we wouldn't be able to keep our hands off each other and I was right."  
  
"Rory, we've been around each other for a month," Dean said.  
  
"The time frame doesn't matter," Rory said. "We still did it."  
  
"I'm divorced!" The volume in Dean's voice rose.  
  
"But, I'm not!" The volume in Rory's voice matched Dean's.  
  
"You're separated!"  
  
"So? I can't jump into anything! I don't even know what that mean to you!"  
  
Dean took a deep breath. He didn't want to, but he had to level it with her.  
  
"Rory," Dean said. "I spent two years trying to get you out of my head, but I didn't really succeed until last year and that didn't even last long because you came crying into the Inn."  
  
"You're blaming this on me?" Rory asked.  
  
"No," Dean was slowly losing his patience. "I missed you. That night meant a lot to me. Now you."  
  
"Now me, what?" Rory asked.  
  
"You say something" Dean said.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Rory asked.  
  
That caught Dean off guard.  
  
"Come again?" Dean asked.  
  
"I'm a married woman," Rory said. "Does that mean anything to you?"  
  
"You don't live with your husband," Dean said. "You split up."  
  
"But, I'm not divorced!" Rory said. "I don't even know what I want! I don't even know how I feel about you! I don't even know if I'm over Noah! For all I know, I could've been trying to get back at him!"  
  
That hit Dean. If she didn't know, then she definitely wasn't over him. Dean suddenly felt stupid for coming over.  
  
"You're not over Noah?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Rory said. "Yeah, I haven't been thinking about him, but that doesn't mean anything."  
  
"So, that night meant nothing to you?" Dean asked.  
  
Rory sighed. "I can't lie to you, Dean," Rory said. "It meant a lot to me, but I'm really not sure what I want right now. I don't think I'll know what I want until I file for divorce. I just need some time to think about things."  
  
Dean didn't know what she was saying, but to him she was saying, "I can't do this."  
  
"I see," Dean said. "I'm going to go."  
  
"I'm sorry," Rory said.  
  
"Me, too," Dean said. "Sorry I gave you a hard time."  
  
Dean turned around and kissed her. He had to. He couldn't leave without doing it. He finally pulled away and then left the house. It wasn't going to happen. Now, he really had to get Rory Gilmore out of his head.  
  
"_December's gone  
  
It came and went  
  
All I really need is you  
  
I'm waiting here for you  
  
December's gone  
  
It came and went_"- Sugarcult  
  
A/N: It'll get more interesting. Trust me. I couldn't think of a better song so I had to pick another metaphorical song (like chapter 6). Chapter 9 is coming soon 


	10. The Trouble With Love Is

Chapter 9: The Trouble With Love Is  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory sighed and sat down on the couch. She didn't mean to dismiss Dean like that, but she really wasn't sure what she wanted. She needed to be away from him. She needed some time to think and figure out what she really wanted.  
  
"What happened?" asked a voice.  
  
Rory turned her head to find Lorelai standing by the stairs.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Rory asked.  
  
"Snippets," Lorelai said, sitting down next to Rory. "I heard everything from 'I'm divorced' 'but, I'm not' to 'sorry I gave you a hard time.'"  
  
Rory sighed.  
  
"What happened?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Dean and I," Rory began. "Well, we..........you know............again."  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory saw a million emotions on her mother's face. Disappointment, disgust, and confusion.  
  
"We went into the honeymoon suite because of the storm and because of what you wanted me to do," Rory said. "We couldn't go out in the storm so one thing lead to another and........"  
  
"You had sex," Lorelai finished.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rory said.  
  
"And you used him to get back at Noah," Lorelai said.  
  
"No!" Rory exclaimed. "I would never!"  
  
"That's what you said."  
  
"Well, it wasn't true. I don't know why I said it."  
  
Lorelai sighed.  
  
"Are you disgusted with me?" Rory asked.  
  
"No," Lorelai said. "Maybe him, but not you."  
  
"I initiated the whole thing," Rory said. "I kissed him first."  
  
"Oh," Lorelai said. "Do you want to be with him?"  
  
"I don't know," Rory said. "I just want to get divorced and then figure out what to do with my life."  
  
"That's a good decision," Lorelai said.  
  
Rory sighed and looked out the window where Dean's car was. He really did look hurt when he left. And as much as she wanted to forget it, she really enjoyed that kiss.  
  
"I missed him, Mom," Rory said.  
  
"I know," Lorelai said.  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean got home and threw the paper down on the table. He went straight to the job listings section. He needed to get another job. He couldn't keep his job at the Inn. Rory would be there and forgetting her would be really hard. This was merely step 1.  
  
He scanned the newspaper. Nothing. There was no job he could take. Dean threw his head down on the table. He needed help. He needed serious help. He needed to talk to someone.  
  
Lorelai? No, she was Rory's mother and would blame the whole thing on him. His friends from school? No, they wouldn't understand. They never would. Dean laughed when Clara came to mind. She was only fifteen. She definitely wouldn't understand.  
  
His mind fell on one person. He wasn't very close with this person, but he helped him out before. Maybe he could help him now.  
  
Dean grabbed his jacket and walked into Luke's. Luke was arguing with Taylor about something or other.  
  
"Luke," Dean said. "I need to talk to you. I don't care when. I just need to talk to you some time today."  
  
"I can talk to you now," Luke said. "Let's go upstairs."  
  
"We're not finished here, Luke!" Taylor called after him.  
  
"Yes, we are," Luke said.  
  
Luke took Dean up to his apartment. Luke sat down at the table and Dean stood by the doorway.  
  
"You want to sit down?" Luke asked.  
  
"I can't right now," Dean said.  
  
"What's the problem?" Luke asked.  
  
"Do you know anyone who's hiring?" Dean asked. "I need a job."  
  
"I'm not good with the town gossip so I don't know who's hiring," Luke said. "Besides, you have a job."  
  
"I can't work there anymore," Dean said.  
  
"Why not?" Luke asked.  
  
"Personal reasons."  
  
"It's Rory, isn't it?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"That job has decent pay. At least, that's what Lorelai told me. Rory's probably the only reason why you would quit."  
  
"Fine. You're right. I just need to quit for my sanity."  
  
"Well, since Lane went to California to visit that boyfriend of hers, I'm short a waiter."  
  
"I can't be a waiter."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I have to make rent and I don't think I'd earn enough money to make rent by being a waiter."  
  
"Okay, good point."  
  
Dean sighed. He needed to leave the Dragonfly Inn even if he ended up working at Luke's. It could just be temporary.  
  
"Give me a week," Dean said.  
  
"Okay," Luke said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Dean left the apartment feeling a little better. He just hoped that if he actually did quit his job at the Inn, Rory would be halfway out of his head.  
  
"_The trouble with love is  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
  
And you can't refuse the call  
  
See, you got no say at all_"- Kelly Clarkson  
  
A/N: It'll get more interesting. Chapter 10 is coming soon. 


	11. What's Good for Me

Lindsay Gresham: We never got her full name (except that she's currently Lindsay Forester).  
  
Chapter 10: What's Good for Me  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean walked up to the front desk. Rory wasn't in yet. Thank God, Dean thought to himself. Lorelai was talking on the phone.  
  
"Okay, Tom," Lorelai said. "There is a broken window in room four. I don't know who broke it or how it got broken, but I have a broken window....No, Dean can't fix it. This is way out of his league............Yes, there is such thing as 'out of league' for Dean. There's such thing as 'out of league' for everyone, Tom.............No, I didn't, but-.....................Fine. Bye."  
  
Lorelai let out a huge sigh and threw the phone down on the desk. This was her classic gesture when she was pissed off.  
  
"Morning, Lorelai," Dean said.  
  
"Hi," Lorelai said. "I take it you heard that conversation."  
  
"I'll take a look at the window," Dean said.  
  
Lorelai lead Dean upstairs to room four and showed him the window. There was a huge hole so a breeze came in. But, it wasn't something Dean couldn't fix.  
  
"That?" Dean asked. "No problem."  
  
"Really?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said. "It's going to take the whole day, but I can fix it."  
  
"Thanks, Dean," Lorelai said. "You're a life saver."  
  
"What flavor?" Dean asked.  
  
"Cherry," Lorelai said.  
  
"That's my favorite flavor," Dean said.  
  
Lorelai started to leave, but Dean called her back. He had to talk to her. He sat down on the bed and she sat down next to him.  
  
"Look, Lorelai," Dean said. "I'm really grateful that you gave me this job even though you didn't like me at the time. But, I can't work here anymore."  
  
"Why not?" Lorelai asked. "I give you a decent paycheck."  
  
"It's not the money," Dean said.  
  
"It's because of the little thing and the talk afterwards you had with Rory," Lorelai said.  
  
"How did you-"Dean began.  
  
"I walked in on the second half," Lorelai said.  
  
"Oh," Dean nodded. "Anyways, I'm giving you my week's notice."  
  
"What are you going to do afterwards?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I'm going work for Luke," Dean answered.  
  
"As a waiter?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Not necessarily," Dean said.  
  
"What other job can he offer you besides working as a waiter in his diner?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Dean sighed. She was right. Working as a waiter was a crappy job, but what else could he do? He needed to start over for real this time and he couldn't do it working in the same place as Rory.  
  
"Dean," Lorelai said. "I know things between you and Rory keep getting edgy, but you shouldn't quit just because you guys got in a fight or whatever that was you guys had."  
  
"I'm not quitting because of that," Dean said. "I know this is weird for you to hear, but after Rory and I.......you know........four years ago, I have not been able to stop thinking about her and-"  
  
"You didn't succeed in that until a year ago," Lorelai interrupted. "But, when she came into the Inn crying, you've been trying to stop thinking about her and now, after the situation last Friday, you can't stop thinking about her. I heard this already, Dean. I swear, there should've been violins playing while you were talking."  
  
"I'm quitting for my sanity," Dean said. "If she and I keep working in the same place I'm going to go crazy."  
  
Lorelai sighed. "You are the best handyman I've ever had," Lorelai said. "I hate having to give you up. But, if this is what you think you should do, then I can't stop you. If you were my son, I would stop you, but you're not my son."  
  
"Sometimes I wish I was your son," Dean joked. "Then none of this would've happened and I'd get a cool mom like you."  
  
Lorelai nodded and patted him on the back. "Good to know," she said.  
  
"I should get started on the window," Dean said.  
  
"Good idea," Lorelai said.  
  
Dean grabbed his toolbox off the bed and Lorelai turned to go out the door, but in the doorway, she stopped in her tracks and turned around.  
  
"Dean," Lorelai said. "I just want to let you know that this job is always open to you. I know how much you hate it, but it's always available because I highly doubt that I'll find a handyman as good as you."  
  
"Thanks for the monologue," Dean said. "And thanks for keeping the job open."  
  
"Your welcome," Lorelai said, turning on her heel and walking away.  
  
Dean started fixing the window. He knew he shouldn't leave this job for more than one reason. This job was good pay and the job Luke was offering would cause him to be in debt with his landlord, but he had no other choice. He had to do this for himself and possibly for Rory.  
  
One Week Later..........  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory parked her car outside the familiar brick building, which she had been living in for the past year, but moved out of five weeks ago. She grabbed some papers and knocked on the door that was once her apartment. She wanted to get this over with and she wanted to do it now.  
  
No one answered the door. Rory knocked again, but still no one answered.  
  
"Come on, Noah," she called. "I know you're in there."  
  
She knocked on the door again, until Noah answered the door. His hair was wet and it was dripping on to his shirt.  
  
"Sorry," he said. "I just got out of the shower when you first knocked and I was trying to find some clothes and-"  
  
"Let's just get this over with," Rory said, pushing passed him. "I brought the forms. There's one copy for you, one copy for me, and one copy for the lawyers. There are little x's where you need to sign."  
  
She put the forms down on the table that was once hers and sat down. Noah sat down in front of the forms and lifted his pen to write his name on one of the lines, but stopped. He repeated the process about six times until Rory got fed up.  
  
"What?" Rory asked, impatiently.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Noah asked. "You sure you don't want to move back in and forget this whole thing ever happened?"  
  
"Am I sure that I want to move back in and work with no days off while you bring home your little friend every day?" Rory asked. "Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Please, Rory," Noah said. "I need you. I want you to come back."  
  
"What about your little friend?" Rory asked.  
  
"She's gone," Noah said. "She's not you."  
  
This didn't fool Rory.  
  
"Please," Rory said. "You just want me to move back in because you're struggling with the bills and the rent and you want someone to help you instead of getting a job yourself and actually have to work."  
  
Noah put his head down on the table. _Oh, don't be so dramatic_, Rory thought.  
  
"You caught me," he said, his voice muffled.  
  
"Is that why you married me, Noah?" Rory asked. "So someone else would take care of everything?"  
  
"No," Noah said, picking his head up. "I thought I loved you, but we weren't getting along and I got really lazy and didn't know where to get a job so-"  
  
"You made me do everything and then slept with someone else," Rory said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Noah said. "For what it's worth I really did love you."  
  
"I loved you, too," Rory said. "But the love faded when we graduated from college and you made me do everything."  
  
"Rory-" Noah began.  
  
"Can we please just get this over with?" Rory was really getting fed up with this conversation. "I have to get back to the Inn."  
  
Noah lifted his pen and then put it back down on the table.  
  
"I just have to tell you something," Noah said.  
  
"You've got twenty seconds," Rory said.  
  
"There's someone else," Noah said. "We've been dating for a week."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Rory asked. "Better yet, why did you convince me to come back?"  
  
"The reason you said before," Noah confessed. "I'm behind on the rent and I could try to get you to come back.......It doesn't matter."  
  
The sonofabitch was admitting it.

"To answer your first question," Noah continued. "I'm telling you this because you have the right to know."   
  
"Does your new girlfriend know that you're married?" Rory asked.  
  
"She knows I'm getting divorced," Noah said.  
  
"Did you tell her that you were going to try to get your wife to move back in with you?" Rory asked.  
  
"No," Noah admitted.  
  
_What did I ever see in this guy_? Rory thought. He was really elusive and condescending. She usually saw those qualities in anyone. She didn't get how she could've missed them in Noah.  
  
"Do you want to know who she is?" Noah asked.  
  
"No," Rory said.  
  
"I don't know if you know her," Noah said, ignoring her. "She's been a friend of mine for a really long time. Her name is Lindsay Gresham."  
  
Rory ear's perked up at the mention of her name. Lindsay Gresham. Lindsay. It was _the_ Lindsay. _Does this girl have a thing for all my exes_? Rory thought.  
  
"I do know her," Rory said.  
  
"You do?" Noah asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "She's my ex-boyfriend's ex-wife."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Noah said. "I met the guy. He's a real son of a bitch. He cheated on her with his ex-girlfriend who sounds like a cheap slut."  
  
"Hello," Rory said, gesturing to herself. "Cheap slut ex-girlfriend sitting right here."  
  
Noah squinted at her, as if trying to figure out what she just said, but then his eyes grew wide when he figured it out.  
  
"That was you?" Noah asked.  
  
Rory sighed and nodded.  
  
"And you gave me all this cock and bull about how I was a terrible husband for sleeping with someone else?" Noah asked.  
  
"Hey, Shut up," Rory said, angrily. "That was different, okay? I worked twenty hours, seven days a week while we were married and you brought home some woman and slept with her for God knows how long. I'm not even going to say anything about Lindsay, but Dean was a loyal husband to her. He dropped out of college so he could buy a townhouse and a car for her so she could stay at home and you did nothing and you know what? I'm sick of discussing this. Could you please just sign the damn papers so I can go home?"  
  
The apartment was silent for a while. Noah sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Noah said. "You're right. It was different. But, both were wrong."  
  
"I know," Rory said. "I feel lousy about what I did to her."  
  
"I feel lousy about what I did to you," Noah said.  
  
Rory sighed. "Please just sign the papers," Rory said. "I have to get back to work."  
  
Noah once again lifted his pen to the paper, but put it down again.  
  
"Do you want the apartment?" Noah asked.  
  
"No," Rory said. "You forgot that I didn't want this apartment in the first place. I wanted to move to Stars Hollow, but no. You _had_ to stay in Hartford."  
  
Noah sighed and finally signed the papers and handed them to Rory.  
  
"Thank you," Rory said, walking out. "Give my best to Lindsay."  
  
"Rory," Noah said.  
  
Rory turned around in the doorway. "What?"  
  
"I just want to say that I'm sorry," Noah said. "I'm sorry I was a terrible husband."  
  
"I accept your apology," Rory said, taking out her house key and throwing it to Noah. "I forgot to give that to you earlier."  
  
"Thanks," Noah said.  
  
Rory turned to leave, but then turned back to Noah.  
  
"Tell Lindsay I'm sorry for what I did to her," Rory said.  
  
"I will," Noah said. "Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rory walked out of the apartment and got into her car and drove home. All she had to do was take the papers to her lawyer and she would be divorced, but with both Noah and her signatures on the paper, she already felt divorced and she felt free of the chains that binded her to that apartment with that man. Now there was only one question in her head: _Now what_?  
  
"_First time I thought it but I didn't do it  
  
last time, that's when I really blew it  
  
this time I'm gonna do it different cuz I know, I know, I know...  
  
if I put everything I have into it  
  
eventually I'm gonna get what's good for me_"- Lucy Woodward  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
A/N: It'll get better. Chapter 11 is coming soon.


	12. All I Have to do Is Dream

Chapter 11: All I Have to do is Dream  
  
Two Weeks Later.....  
  
[Rory]  
  
_The front door opened and closed waking Rory up from her sleep. She didn't move, but she squeezed her eyes shut._ Whoever it is, make them go away_, she thought to herself. Her heart rate increased. What if it was a burglar? What if it was a murderer? What if it was a demon? What if-  
  
Rory's thoughts were interrupted when her bedroom door opened and quietly shut behind the intruder that entered her room. Her heart rate sped up. She buried her head deeper under the covers. The intruder moved the covers off her head and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Rory turned to see her intruder and she began to calm down.  
  
"Hey," Rory said, smiling and moving over.  
  
She patted the space that she made for him. He took off his shoes and socks and got into her bed next to her. Rory rested her head on his chest and he encircled his arms around her and she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
_  
Rory woke up with the sunlight streaming through her window. She looked over to the other side of the bed only to find that she was alone. It was just a dream, Rory thought glumly. She wished it wasn't. _Dean, I really miss you_, she thought to herself.  
  
For two weeks she'd been having sweet dreams about being with Dean. She didn't know how much she missed him until......well, now she couldn't stop thinking about him. The weirdest part was, she barely saw him at work. She usually saw him at least once a day since they ran into each other six weeks ago. But, now he was MIA.  
  
Rory heard the front door slam and her heart leapt. Maybe that was him. She ran a brush through her hair, put on her pink robe, and walked into the living room, but all she saw was Luke's truck pulling out of the driveway. Of course. How could she be so dense? Luke had to go to work and he usually left before Lorelai woke up.  
  
_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Rory thought. _Why did I think he would come to my door at seven o'clock in the morning?_ Rory went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. A few hours later, Lorelai came into the kitchen, sniffing.  
  
"What are you, a blood hound?" Rory asked.  
  
"I smell coffee," Lorelai said.  
  
"I made some," Rory said, pouring herself a cup. "Help yourself."  
  
Rory sat down at the kitchen table and Lorelai sat down with her after pouring herself some coffee.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I had trouble sleeping," Rory said.  
  
"You have Dean on the brain?"  
  
It was like Lorelai lived inside her head. Lorelai turned around and wrapped her arms around herself and made kissing noises making it look like she was kissing someone.  
  
"Oh, Dean, I love you," Lorelai said.  
  
"Cut it out," Rory said.  
  
Lorelai turned around laughing.  
  
"You are such a nerd," Rory said, shaking her head and sipping her coffee.  
  
"But, really, what's up?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I have Dean on the brain," Rory said.  
  
Rory had told Lorelai about her yearning for Dean.  
  
"I knew it," Lorelai said.  
  
"I really miss him, Mom," Rory said. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about him."  
  
"So you say," Lorelai said. "You love him."  
  
"I don't know about love," Rory said. "But, I know my feelings for him are strong."  
  
"My heart will go on and on," Lorelai sang.  
  
"Mom," Rory said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Sorry," Lorelai said. "You were just starting to sound like a Celine Deon song."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rory said, taking another sip of her coffee. "I haven't seen him in work."  
  
"He got another job," Lorelai said.  
  
Rory spit her coffee back into her mug.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
"He got another job," Lorelai repeated.  
  
"When?" Rory asked.  
  
"He left last week."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's classified."  
  
Rory sighed. Why would Dean get another job? _He's avoiding you, Rory_, a little voice in her head said. No. That was silly. Dean wasn't avoiding her. Was he?  
  
"Where's he working now?" Rory asked.  
  
"Luke's," Lorelai answered.  
  
"Luke's?" Rory screeched.  
  
"As a waiter?"  
  
"As a waiter?"  
  
"Rory if you screech any higher my eardrums will break."  
  
"Sorry. It's just......that's a crappy job. We pay him good money. Why would he leave a good-paying job for a crappy paying job?"  
  
"He had his reasons, Rory."  
  
"What were they?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Do you work for the CIA or something?"  
  
"I run the CIA."  
  
Rory sighed and stared at her coffee cup, which was now cold. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well, the way I see it," Lorelai said. "Dean is divorced and you're divorced. You're both single so......"  
  
Rory got what her mother was saying. They could be together now. A huge smile spread across her face. "Thanks, Mom," Rory said.  
  
"Your welcome," Lorelai said. "Can I just say one thing?"  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
"Let the rain come down and wash away my tears," Lorelai sang.  
  
"I'm going to get dressed," Rory said, getting up.  
  
"Let it fill my soul and drown my fears," Lorelai sang, following Rory into the bedroom.  
  
Rory threw some clothes on her bed and brush her hair.  
  
"Get out of my room," Rory said.  
  
"Let it shatter the walls for a new, new son," Lorelai sang.  
  
Rory pushed Lorelai out of her bedroom and shut the door.  
  
"A new day has come," Lorelai sang from the other side of her door.  
  
"Go away, Celine," Rory shouted.  
  
She had to talk to Dean and she had to talk to him tonight. She didn't want to wait anymore.  
  
[Dean]  
  
_ Dean sat on the couch reading Sports Illustrated in front of the fireplace. It was making no sense to him so he threw it into the fire and watched it burn to ashes. He heard the door slam. Then, he heard light footsteps come to the living room. He didn't know who it was and was starting to freak out inwardly, but calmed down when she walked into the room. She stood a few feet away from the couch and smiled warmly at him.  
  
"I'm glad you used the key I gave you," Dean said.  
  
She sat next to him on the couch and kissed him softly. Then she rested her head on his chest and he encircled his arms around her and they watched the fire. After a while, Dean looked down at her. She'd fallen asleep. He felt a little drowsy himself. He slowly drifted off to sleep._  
  
Dean woke up the next morning with the sun streaming through his window. Rory wasn't there. He hated having these stupid dreams about her. Quitting didn't help him. He didn't know what to do. His phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Dean said.  
  
"Hey, Dean," said a female voice on the other line. "It's your favorite sister in the whole wide world."  
  
Dean smiled. Clara had turned fifteen with a desire to drive, but she couldn't take the test until she was sixteen.  
  
"Hey, Clara," Dean said. "What's going on?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing," Clara said. "My life is boring except for the damn finals."  
  
"I thought mom and dad told you not to curse," Dean said.  
  
"You're my brother," Clara said. "You won't tell."  
  
"Clara."  
  
"Sorry. So, what's going on with you?"  
  
One thing Dean loved about Clara being fifteen was that he could talk to her like an adult and she always acted mature for her age.  
  
"I quit my job at the Dragonfly last weekend," Dean said.  
  
"What?" Clara was clearly appalled. "Why?"  
  
"I just need to leave," Dean said.  
  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with Rory, would it?"  
  
How did she know about that?  
  
"I knew it," Clara said.  
  
"How?" Dean asked.  
  
"Let's face the facts, Dean," Clara said. "You have been completely googly-eyed for her since you moved into town and even though you married someone else, you still loved her and you never stopped. Which was why since you committed scandal with her, you haven't been able to get another girlfriend. Let's face it. Your other girlfriends were just good times, but nothing as serious as Rory."  
  
"First of all," Dean said. "The phrase, 'committing scandal' doesn't exist in the English language. Second of all, how did you get to be so smart?"  
  
"I had a wise teacher," Clara said. "Plus, everyone's jumping into relationships these days at my school and I watch a _lot _of romance movies and talk shows."  
  
"Clara," said a woman's voice in the background. "Kayleigh's here."   
  
"Be right there," Clara said. "I have to go. Love you, big brother."  
  
"Love you, too," Dean said.  
  
They said good-bye and hung up. A phone call from Clara always cheered Dean up, but now the things that Clara said about him loving Rory stuck in his head. He had to change those facts and quick. Yes, he was lonely for Rory, but that had to change.  
  
"_When I want you in my arms, _

_when I want you and all your charms _

_Whenever I want you, all I have to do, is _

_Dream, dream dream dream _

_When I feel blue in the night, and _

_I need you to hold me tight _

_Whenever I want you, all I have to do, is_

_Dream _

_I can make you mine, _

_taste your lips of wine, _

_any time, night or day _

_Only trouble is, gee wiz, _

_I'm dreamin' my life away _

_I need you so that I could die, _

_I love you so, and that is why _

_Whenever I want you, all I have to do, is Dream_,"- The Everly Brothers  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
A/N: This is my favorite oldie. I had to add it in. The next chapter will be interesting. Chapter 12 is coming soon


	13. Over

Chapter 12: Over  
  
[Dean]  
  
"Dean, I got to go home," Luke said, that night. "I told Lorelai I'd be home early. Do you mind closing up?"  
  
"No, not at all," Dean said  
  
Dean started putting up chairs on the tables, when the bell above the door rang. It was Rory.  
  
"I can't give you any coffee," Dean said, in a flat tone. "We're closed."  
  
"I need to talk to you," Rory said.  
  
"Fine, talk," Dean said, putting the last chair off the table and then taking a rag and wiping down the counter.  
  
"Can you just stop what you're doing?" Rory said. "This is really important."  
  
"I have to close up," Dean said, not looking her in the eye. "I can multitask, you know."  
  
"Okay," Rory said.  
  
She stood there staring at him.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Dean asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk about what happened three weeks ago," Rory said. "I'm not leaving until we do."  
  
Every fiber of Dean's body filled with dread. He didn't want to talk about it now. Not ever. But, Rory wouldn't leave until they did. She was stubborn that way  
  
"I said that I needed some time to think things over," Rory said. "And for the past three weeks, I have never been able to stop thinking about you."  
  
"I would really prefer it if you didn't talk like a Whitney Houston song," Dean said.  
  
"My mom thinks I sound like Celine Deon," Rory said. "Anyways, my point is that I miss you and......well.......you think there's a chance that we can reconcile?"  
  
"Aren't you married?" Dean asked.  
  
"I got divorced two weeks ago," Rory said. "I'm not Rory Gilmore Green anymore. I'm just Rory Gilmore now. There were too many Gs in my name."  
  
Dean wanted to get back together, but he knew that this was only the start of a vicious circle. What if they did reconcile and then Rory met someone else? Then she would screw with his head and he would think he'd move on and marry someone else and then the events of the last seven years would repeat itself and it would never stop. He didn't want to go through that anymore.  
  
"No," Dean said. "I can't."  
  
"You can't?" Rory repeated.  
  
"It's too hard," Dean said.  
  
"What's too hard?"  
  
"This! Us! It's too hard!"  
  
"But, Dean we-"  
  
"I can't do this anymore, Rory! I don't want to be a crazy jealous freak whenever another guy merely looks at you."

"That won't happen again, Dean. I don't want to be with anyone else, but you!"  
  
"No, I'm done. I'm not doing this anymore."  
  
"I want it. I thought that's what you wanted, too."  
  
"I don't want it anymore."  
  
Dean walked over towards the storeroom just so he could get away from her, but she followed him and grabbed him by the shoulder with one hand and spun him around. He was stronger than her. He didn't get how she could do that.  
  
"Look me in the eye and tell me, without blinking, that you don't want to reconcile," Rory said.  
  
Dean looked Rory straight in the eye. "I don't want to reconcile," he said.  
  
He watched Rory's facial expression change from confusion to hurt.  
  
"Why not?" Rory asked.  
  
"Oh, gee, I don't know," Dean said, sarcastically. "Jess may come back or someone else will come along and you'll fall for them and reject me."  
  
"What?" Rory shrieked. "You broke up with me."  
  
"You could've come after me," Dean said. "But, you didn't. You picked someone else. I'm not reconciling so Jess can come back and you can reject me for him and take me for granted."  
  
Dean walked back to the counter with Rory on his heels and wiped down the counter. Just thinking about that made him angry all over again. But, she looked enraged that Dean said that.  
  
"I can't believe you're throwing that in my face," Rory said, angrily.  
  
"Well, it's true," Dean said.  
  
"What about you?" Rory asked. "You said you were never over me. What are you going to do if I do get back together with Jess? Marry someone else just to get over me?"  
  
Dean stopped the rag in one spot. Where did she come off saying that? She had no right.  
  
"Excuse me?" Dean fumed.  
  
"It's true," Rory said.  
  
"You have no right to say that," Dean said, jabbing a finger at Rory.  
  
"You have no right to say what you said about me choosing Jess," Rory said, with the same angry tone in her voice that matched his.  
  
"I have every right to say that, Rory," Dean said, through clenched teeth. "I have the scars."  
  
"Look who's starting to sound like Rob Thomas now," Rory said. "I've got scars, too, Dean. What about when you made me the other woman in you're marriage?"  
  
Rory was pissing him off. She never did that before, but every word she said triggered his nerves.  
  
"Get out of here!" Dean fumed.  
  
"Will do!" Rory said in a snobby tone, she opened the door and then turned back around. "I just feel so bad for you, Dean!"  
  
"And why's that?" Dean asked, in the same snobby tone.  
  
"Because it's probably going to take you one hundred years to get over me!" Rory said.  
  
"Well, it'll take you one hundred seconds to get over me!" Dean shot back.  
  
"How many women will it take for you to marry before you get over me?" Rory asked. "A million?"  
  
"I don't know, Rory," Dean said. "But, it'll probably take you one guy to get over me. And you'll probably bump into him on the corner right now! He'll probably treat you like shit!"  
  
"So will your wives!" Rory retorted.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT, RORY?" Dean shouted. "I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT YOUR NEXT GUY! JUST DON'T COME CRYING TO ME IF YOUR CAREER OR NEXT MARRIAGE TANKS!"  
  
"DON'T COME CRYING TO ME IF YOUR MARRIAGE FAILS!" Rory shouted. "AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO SLEEP WITH YOU!"  
  
"FINE!" Dean shouted.  
  
"FINE!" Rory shouted back, slamming the diner door.  
  
Dean walked around the counter and sat down on one of the stools. He felt the tears well in his eyes. He knew it was wimpy, but Rory's insults were like daggers in him. She'd never spoken to him like that before. She'd never spoken to _anyone_ like that before.  
  
Another thing that hurt was because she was right about the marriage thing. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right.  
  
The other part that hurt was that after this, things would never be the same between them again. He still loved her. That's what made the pain worse. He held his head in his hands and let the tears flow from his eyes.  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory ran down the street into her house. Anger and sadness filled her brain. She couldn't believe that Dean said what he said to her. It hurt. And the worst part was, that she couldn't hate him for it. She still loved him. That's why it hurt so much.  
  
Rory slammed the door and walked into the house. Her mother wasn't in the kitchen or the living room. She was probably upstairs. Rory pushed the door open to the back of her closet and grabbed the Dean Box, which was wedged in between the Jess Box and the Noah Box.  
  
"Rory, honey, is that you?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory didn't respond. Lorelai came down the steps.  
  
"Rory, did you talk to Dean?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory shoved the box into her mother's chest.  
  
"Whoa!" Lorelai said, grabbing hold to the box. "Are you trying to squish my chest there, kiddo?"  
  
"Get it away from me," Rory said, letting go of the box.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Shove it in the closet," Rory said. "Burn it. Toss it in the river. Keep it in your closet. I don't care. Just keep it away from me."  
  
Rory was close to tears.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"He was so mean to me!" Rory cried. "He said horrible things and he......and he...."  
  
Rory burst into tears. Lorelai put the box in the closet and put her arm around Rory and walked her to the couch. She sat down next to her as Rory cried on her shoulder.  
  
"Did he hit you?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
"Did he rape you?"  
  
She shook her head again.  
  
"What did he do?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"He just said really mean things to me," Rory said. "It was just hurtful things. I said some things. I can't talk about it now."  
  
"Okay," Lorelai said in a soothing tone. "Shhhh."  
  
Rory cried on her mother's shoulder. What Dean said about her and Jess was true. She did get over Dean pretty quickly. Yeah, she cried about it, but she still moved on too quickly. She felt horrible. She let the tears flow, but they probably would never stop.  
  
"_Can't believe that it's over baby  
  
But every bruise on my heart you gave me  
  
See we tried but we fight then we cried now it's over babe it's over babe_"- Ashanti  
  
A/N: Too dramatic. Blah blah blah. Chapter 13 is coming soon. WARNING: It's a flashback chapter so it's probably going to be very long.


	14. My Happy Ending

Chapter 13: My "Happy" Ending  
  
[Rory]  
  
The next day Rory went into the closet and dug out the Dean Box. She was taking a personal day and she had just eaten lunch. She dumped the contents out of the Dean box and put some items next to it which were going in there. The first thing she came across was a crumpled up piece of paper.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
(Rory drops a book and bends over to pick it up. As she picks up the book and several pieces of paper, she turns and sees a guy standing right beside her.)  
  
RORY: God! You're like Ruth Gordon just standing there with a tannis root. Make a noise.

DEAN: Rosemary's Baby

RORY: Yeah.

DEAN: Well that's a great movie. You've got good taste. (silence) Are you moving?

RORY: No, just my books are.

DEAN: My family just moved here from Chicago.

RORY: Chicago. Windy. Oprah.

DEAN: Yeah. Yeah, that's the place. I'm Dean.

RORY: Hi. (silence) Oh, Rory. Me. That's -- that's me.

DEAN: Rory.

RORY: Well, Lorelai technically.

DEAN: Lorelai. I like that.

RORY: It's my mother's name too. She named me after herself. She was lying in the hospital thinking about how men name boys after themselves all the time, you know, so why couldn't women. She says her feminism just kind of took over. Though personally I think a lot of Demerol also went into that decision. I never talk this much.

DEAN: Well I'd better go.

RORY: Oh, sure.

DEAN: I have to go look for a job.

RORY: OK, good. (Dean starts to leave.)

RORY: You should check with Miss Patty.

DEAN: What?

RORY: About the job. You should check with Miss Patty. She teaches dance. She was actually on Broadway once.

DEAN: I -- I don't really dance much.

RORY: No, no, she just kind of knows everything that's going on in town. She'll know if someone's looking.

DEAN: Oh, great, uh, thanks. Hey, what are you doing now?

RORY: Nothing.....much. I should throw this away at some point. DEAN: Well maybe you could show me where this Miss Patty's place is.

RORY: Yeah, I guess so. I really don't have anything important to -- Let's go. (They walk out of the school and down the street. Dean carries Rory's box of books for her.)

END FLASHBACK

[Dean]

Dean took a yellow crumpled up piece of paper and threw it in a cardboard board box. He knew it was sick and twisted to take it, but that day he didn't. He wasn't sure that he would see her again, so he wanted something to remember her by. Dean had taken a sick day from work. He sat in his bedroom going through his closet when he came across a box he kept of mementos of his relationship with Rory. Every item was now dumped all over his bed. The yellow paper was one. Now he came across a piece of silver wrapping paper.

=========FLASHBACK========

RORY: You didn't have to get me anything.

DEAN: Sorry, that's the rules. You get older, you get a gift.

RORY: I'm sorry about this sort of sneaky thing. I just haven't told my mother yet about you. I mean, not that there's to tell. I just --

DEAN: That's OK. This is better.

(Rory unwraps the gift.)

RORY: Oh my God. It's beautiful.

DEAN: Well, I bought the medallion and I just cut some leather straps and drilled a hole, and well, you like it?

RORY: I -- it's amazing.

DEAN: Good.

RORY: Thank you.

DEAN: Here.

(Dean ties it around Rory's wrist. They smile at each other)

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!END FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[Rory]

Rory put the leather bracelet in with the crumpled up piece of paper. _This isn't so bad_, Rory thought. She thought it would be painful, but it wasn't so far. Her gaze landed on the yellow box of cornstarch.

====FLASHBACK====

(Dean walks over to Rory, who is pretending to be interested in cornstarch.)

DEAN: You know, you can get two for three bucks.

RORY: Oh really? Excellent deal.

DEAN: You just had a desperate need for some cornstarch?

RORY: Yes. I have very important thickening needs, thank you. Nice apron.

DEAN: Nice uniform. RORY: Well, you know, I sewed the buttons on with silver thread so that sets me apart from the crowd. (pause) I guess I should get home.

DEAN: Wait a sec. You want a pop or something?

RORY: A pop?

DEAN: Give me a break. In Chicago they call it pop.

RORY: Well in Connecticut we call it free soda. And yes, thank you. (They walk over to the soda. Dean hides two cans behind his back.)

DEAN: Alright, guess which is in each hand and you get the soda.

RORY: OK, the whole concept a free soda is that it's free, you don't have to work for it.

DEAN: Sorry you gotta sing for your supper.

RORY: Or your soda.

DEAN: Guess.

RORY: OK, in this hand you have --

(As Rory reaches for the soda behind Dean's back, Dean leans down and kisses her. When he pulls back, Rory is stunned.)

RORY: Thank you.

(Rory runs out of the store)

-----END FLASHBACK----

[Dean]

Dean looked down at the two soda cans he had in the box that he kept since that day. _I should drink those_, Dean thought. But, he changed his mind when he saw the expiration date. _I've been keeping expired soda in a box in my closet_, Dean thought. _That's sick and twisted_.

He took the sodas to the sink and washed out the cans. Then he placed them in the box. Among other things, Dean's eyes wandered over to a picture of him and Rory that they had taken at the winter formal.

FLASHBACK

DEAN: (reading) 'There's little in taking or giving. There's little in water or wine. This living, this living, this living, Was never a project of mine.' Cheery.

(They settle into a comfortable chair together.)

RORY: Funny though. (pause) Hey --

DEAN: What?

RORY: Thank you for tonight. It was perfect.

DEAN: You're welcome.

(They kiss then continue to look at the book.

) )))))END FLASHBACK(((((

[Rory]

_We all know how that ended_, Rory thought. The blue dress she wore that night was spread across her lap. Just looking at it, she got a mental replay of the entire night. She sighed and folded the dress and put it in the box. Next to the box was a picture of Rory and Dean standing in front of a plant in a nice building. Rory was wearing a long white gown with gloves and was holding a white fan. Dean was wearing a tux with tails and gloves. Her hand was tucked around his arm.

;;;;;FLASHBACK;;;;;

(Dean comes up behind Rory and taps her on the shoulder)

DEAN: Hey. I just wanted to see you before you become a proper lady of society.

RORY: So, what do you think?

DEAN: I think......you look like a cotton ball.

RORY: Why, thank you, Jeeves.

DEAN: But, a really cute cotton ball.

(A girl named Libby joins them)

LIBBY: Oh my God, is this your escort?

RORY: Yeah, it is.

LIBBY (giggling): You are totally getting married.

DEAN: What did she say?

RORY: Oh, Well......(Christopher walks in) Dad, great. Let's go.

DEAN: I'll meet you downstairs. Good luck..

RORY: Okay.

(Time lapses)

PRESENTER: Lorelai Gilmore, daughter of Christopher Hayden and Lorelai Gilmore.

(Christopher escorts Rory downstairs and Dean comes over and tucks Rory's hand under his arm and then escorts her to the fan dance and walks off)

END FLASHBACK

[Dean]

Dean took one last look at the same picture that he had and put it in the box. That was one of the weirdest nights of his life, but it was nice. After many pictures that were thrown in the box. Some of him and Rory and some of Rory by herself. He came across another thing that really made him disgusted. It was a pink string or ribbon that tied around a dress of Rory's. It was sticking to his jeans when he left her house one night....

!!!!!!FLASHBACK!!!!!!

(There's a knock on the kitchen door. Rory goes to answer it. It's Dean)

DEAN: Hey.

RORY: How'd you know I was here?

DEAN: Your mom said she sent you on an errand.

RORY: Ah, you went right to the source.

(Dean chuckles) DEAN: Can I—

RORY: Sure.

DEAN: Thanks.

(They walk through the kitchen)

RORY: I'm just trying to find some CDs for the Dragonfly.

DEAN: I hear, uh, Taylor's a big hip-hop fan.

RORY: Oh, he hops with the hippest of them.

(Dean chuckles. They walk into Rory's room)

DEAN: Your room looks the same.

RORY: Yeah, I tried that whole French revival thing, but it didn't really work for me.

DEAN: So, um, is it weird being back at home after being away for a while?

RORY: No, it feels completely normal.

DEAN: So, um........(chuckles)........Today.

RORY: Yes, today.

DEAN: An interesting day.

RORY: I'd authorize a case study if I could.

DEAN: You know, I could be wrong, but somehow I have a feeling that maybe if Tom hadn't have come in when he did—

RORY: Dean.

DEAN: Yeah.

RORY: Lindsay.

DEAN: It's not working with Lindsay. I can't make it work. I've tried.

RORY: Are you sure? Because I've heard that the first two years of marriage are the hardest.

DEAN: We're not happy. She's not happy and I can't make her happy.

RORY: I can't imagine that. DEAN: It was a mistake. And I know that now. From the very beginning it wasn't—

RORY: Wasn't what?

DEAN: It wasn't........

RORY: Maybe you could, um, go see a counselor or go away together.

DEAN: No it's just.......It's over. We both feel it. I know we both feel it.

RORY: You and Lindsay?

DEAN: Yeah, me and Lindsay.

RORY: You both feel it's over?

DEAN: I tried. We tried.

RORY: Well, if it's over, I'm sorry.

DEAN: You are?

RORY: I'm sorry you're not happy.

DEAN: I'll be happy again. (grabs her hands) Things happen for a reason, right?

RORY: Right

(They inch closer together with their foreheads touching)

RORY: I can't believe this is......That we're—

DEAN: I can.

(They kiss and then start making out on the bed)

#####END FLASHBACK#####

[Rory]

Rory put the CD that was playing the whole time they....you know........in the Dean box. A lump rose in her throat as she folded up the ruined purple dress that she wore to Paris's wedding and put it in the box.Rory put the box in the fireplace and got a box of matches out. She struck it against the side of the matchbox and lit it. Tears fell from her eyes, but she didn't cry. She had to burn the box. She had to cut Dean and anything that reminded her of him out of her life and this was the only way to do it.But, she couldn't bring herself to light the box or the wood underneath it. What was she thinking? She couldn't burn it. Dean was a big part of her life. He was her first everything. Sure, she was never going to see or speak to him again, but she couldn't just forget him. She couldn't burn the box.She blew out the match and put it back of the closet with the Noah box and the Jess box. Then she got a pint of ice cream and sat in front of the TV to watch a movie. She just needed a wallowing hour. Yeah, she was too old, but it would make her feel better. But, she couldn't help wondering what Dean was doing at that moment.

[Dean]

Dean took the box downstairs. He couldn't keep this. He had to disentangle himself from Rory for good, plus this stuff was full of items that a stalker would keep. He put his box in the fireplace. He grabbed a lighter and held it a centimeter away from the box.But, something inside him made him stop. He couldn't do it. Rory was too much a part of his life. He couldn't just burn the box. He could cut her out, but he had to keep the box. He took the box and shoved it in the back of the closet. He went upstairs and turned on the TV to a baseball game. But, he couldn't pay attention to the game for the first time in his life. He wondered what Rory was doing.

"_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending  
  
So much for my happy ending_" – Avril Lavigne

A/N: Okay, I hope my next chapters will be interesting. Chapter 14 is coming soon.


	15. A Place for My Head

Chapter 14: A Place for my Head  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean walked into work at six o'clock in the morning. He hoped no one knew about his verbal battle with Rory. So far, no one stopped him on the street. He opened the door to Luke's and started taking chairs down. A few minutes later, Luke walked in and he looked really pissed off.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Luke growled.  
  
_Whoa_, Dean thought. _Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning_.  
  
"I'm working," Dean said. "That's the reason why you gave me the job."  
  
"You think that's funny," Luke said. "So, you think being rude to people is funny."  
  
"What?" Dean had no clue what was going on.  
  
"You think you can just treat people like that?"  
  
"Luke, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I know what you said to Rory. You have a lot of nerve for talking to her that way."  
  
_What?_ Dean mentally screamed._ I'm not entirely to blame. What about what she said to me?  
_  
"That's none of your business," Dean said.  
  
"I live there now," Luke said, angrily. "Anything under that roof is my business."  
  
"Well, not this," Dean shot back.  
  
"You're fired!" Luke snarled.  
  
"What?" Dean yelled. "Why?"  
  
"When you apologize to Rory, you can come back," Luke said. "Until then, your fired."  
  
Dean grabbed his jacket. "You know what?" Dean said, walking out. "I'm not coming back. I quit."  
  
Dean was furious. Who the hell did Luke think he was prying his nose into his business? What happened between them was between them. Luke was in no way, shape, or form to get involved.  
  
[Rory]  
  
That afternoon, Rory went to the supermarket. She had taken another day off, but most of the food was gone. She didn't want to order in so she volunteered to do the food shopping. When she grabbed a carton of milk, she realized that someone else had grabbed it. That someone was Lindsay.  
  
"Oh," Rory said, chuckling. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," Lindsay said, stiffly.  
  
"I guess this is yours," Rory said, letting go of the milk.  
  
"I guess so," Lindsay said, not looking at her.  
  
She walked away from the dairy down the cereal isle. Rory sighed. Lindsay still hated her. It was so obvious. She needed to make amends. Rory followed her.  
  
"Lindsay," Rory said. "I'm sorry about what I did with Dean four years ago. I wasn't thinking clearly. It was nothing against you. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't worry about me," Lindsay said, sarcastically. "I mean, I obviously don't have feelings. I should've been the one to get a job instead of Dean dropping out of college to work eighteen hours a day. I just sit at home and do nothing."  
  
Rory sighed. That sounded a lot like what Rory said about Lindsay four years ago when she found out that Dean dropped out of college to work and buy a townhouse.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, too," Rory said.  
  
"Are you going to sleep with Noah if we get married?" Lindsay asked.  
  
"What?" Rory was appalled. "No."  
  
"It seems that I have a thing for your ex's," Lindsay continued. "I'm always second fiddle to them."  
  
"Not to Noah," Rory said. "You've known him longer than I have. You have to understand, Lindsay. Dean was my first everything. Kiss, relationship, crush, and.......you know."  
  
"You rejected him," Lindsay said. "And he picked me, but obviously he was on the rebound."  
  
Lindsay took her stuff to the checkout counter. Rory followed.  
  
"Lindsay," Rory said. "I'm sorry."  
  
Lindsay exhaled and turned to Rory as her groceries were being bagged.  
  
"Are you with him now?" Lindsay asked.  
  
"Who?" Rory asked.  
  
"Dean," Lindsay said.  
  
Rory sighed. She could say yes to Lindsay, but that would be dishonest.  
  
"No," Rory said.  
  
"So, you guys never had plans to get back together?" Lindsay asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Typical."  
  
Lindsay grabbed her groceries and walked outside. Rory sighed and followed her.  
  
"What do you mean by typical?" Rory asked.  
  
"The guys you picked are only good for a certain time frame," Lindsay said. "And then you get sick of them and toss them."  
  
"What?" Rory said. "That's not true!"  
  
"Well, your not with Dean now," Lindsay said. "Whatever guy I go out with, he's already been with you and he would rather be with you than with me."  
  
Lindsay's eyes filled up with tears and she turned around. Her shoulders shook. She was crying. Rory felt a lump rise to her throat.  
  
"Look, Lindsay," Rory said. "I'm sorry for what I did. I feel really bad about it. We were friends in high school. I don't want things to be bad between us."  
  
Lindsay turned around with a single tear trickling down her cheek.  
  
"You should've thought about that before you slept with my husband," Lindsay said, her voice breaking. "And think about it before you sleep with Noah."  
  
Lindsay turned on her heel and walked away. Rory felt horrible. It was a good thing she didn't know about the fight between her and Dean. But, at the same time she was angry. Who did Lindsay think she was saying that she only appreciated her boyfriends for a short period of time? And who said Rory was going to sleep with Noah?  
  
Rory wasn't going back inside Doose's now. She got in her car and drove to Hartford to buy her groceries.  
  
"_I want to be in another place  
  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
  
A place for my head_"- Linkin Park  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
A/N: I know that was pointless. I wasn't trying to make Lindsay look like a bitch. I think that's how a person would talk to the person who broke up their marriage. Chapter 15 is coming soon. 


	16. HalfLife

Chapter 15: Half-life  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory woke up on the couch in the living room. The TV was buzzing. She remembered coming in from Hartford and then unpacking the groceries and then turning on _Chicago_ (she was renting Catherine Zeta Jones films). _I guess I feel asleep_, Rory thought. She took out the movie and then popped in _America's Sweethearts_. But, Rory's brain was flashing to the past events with every scene in the movie.  
  
_"You dumped him. You rejected him. You picked someone else."  
  
"I don't think we should see each other anymore."  
  
"If that's what we should do."  
  
"So, that night meant nothing to you?"  
  
"I just need some time to think about things."  
_  
_"I miss you and......well.......you think there's a chance that we can reconcile?"  
  
"No. I can't."  
  
"I just feel so bad for you, Dean! It's probably going to take you one hundred years to get over me!"  
  
"Well, it'll take you one hundred seconds to get over me!"  
_  
_"Whatever guy I go out with, he's already been with you and he would rather be with you than with me."  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did. I feel really bad about it. We were friends in high school. I don't want things to be bad between us."  
  
"You should've thought about that before you slept with my husband."  
_  
The words "slept with my husband" echoed in Rory's head. _I gotta get out of here!_ Rory thought, grabbing a jacket.  
  
Rory walked to her spot by the lake and sat down staring at the water. Her mind immediately flash back to the day she spent with Dean here. How much fun she had with him.  
  
As much as she hated to admit it, she did love him and missed him terribly. Even though he said those things to her. They hurt her, but they were true. Dean had never spoken to her that way before, but then again, she'd never spoken to him that way before. She felt guilty for what she said.  
  
She screwed up a long time ago by falling for Jess. And that lead to breaking up their marriage by sleeping with him, seducing him, and now getting cut out of his life for eternity. Maybe if she hadn't fallen for Jess, she would probably be married to him right now.  
  
Rory laughed at that thought. _Maybe not_, she thought. But, they definitely would be together. A fat duck came floating across the lake. Rory remembered Dean pointing out the duck and how they laughed at its obesity.  
  
But, that triggered another memory. The Dance Marathon. She didn't go after Dean. She could've, but she didn't and this was one of the results of not going after him. If she did go after him, she probably wouldn't be sitting here thinking about what could've been. She still loved him. Rory put her head in her hands and cried._ Oh, Dean_, she thought. _I'm sorry I didn't go after you_.  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean sat at the kitchen table staring at the job listings. But, the words seemed jumbled up to him. He kept thinking about the past seven weeks and four years.  
  
_"Give your marriage another shot. I know if you both work together you'll be happier."  
  
"I can't. When I said it was over I meant it. It wasn't a thing to say just to get you in bed."  
  
"Lindsay, stay. I'll find another place to live."  
  
"I don't want to stay. I have to get out of here. You keep the house. I'll let you know when I'm moving my stuff out."  
  
"I don't even know if I'm over Noah! For all I know, I could've been trying to get back at him!"  
_  
_"You're not over Noah?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"DON'T COME CRYING TO ME IF YOUR CAREER OR NEXT MARRIAGE TANKS!"  
  
"DON'T COME CRYING TO ME IF YOUR MARRIAGE FAILS! AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO SLEEP WITH YOU!"_  
  
_"I know what you said to Rory. You have a lot of nerve for talking to her that way."  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"When you apologize to Rory, you can come back. Until then, you're fired."  
  
"I quit."_  
  
Dean threw the paper in the trashcan and rubbed his head, trying to block out the stupid flashbacks, but he couldn't. _I should take a walk_, Dean thought. He grabbed his coat off the back of his chair. As he stood up he stubbed his toe on the couch.  
  
"OW!" Dean yelled, grabbing his toe. "SHIT!"  
  
_Now I'm swearing_, Dean thought. _That's just great_. Dean went into the closet and pulled out his old bat and a mini punching bag and went into a little clearing by his house. He attached the bag to the tree and started whacking it. He couldn't use boxing gloves because.....well......he didn't have any.  
  
Dean hit it once. That was for the damn table for getting in his way. He hit it again. That was for Luke for butting into his business. He hit it for a third time. That was for Rory just for existing.  
  
After a million whacks, Dean dropped the bat and sat down on a nearby rock and rubbed his temples in an attempt to stop a headache that was starting to form. What was wrong with him? He was a normal guy until he cheated on his wife. Why did he do that?  
  
Rory had basically said that Dean married Lindsay because he was on the rebound from her. He didn't realize it was true until four years ago. He honestly thought he loved Lindsay. But, who was he kidding? He was never over Rory. Instead he slept with her while he was still married.  
  
If only he hadn't married Lindsay. Maybe he should've stayed single until he was sure that he was over Rory. Maybe he shouldn't have applied to South Connecticut State. Maybe he should've applied to NYU or something.  
  
But, no. He had to stay here in case Rory changed her mind and wanted to be with him instead of Jess. _I screwed up big time_, Dean thought. What did dating and then marrying Lindsay lead to? It led to cheating on his wife and then yelling at the person he cheated on her with after sleeping with her three weeks before hand.  
  
He felt bad for the way he spoke to her. Yeah, she'd never spoken to him like that before, but he'd never spoken to her like that before. He didn't mean to say that stuff about her and Jess. It just slipped out. He could cut her out of his life forever, but he would probably always love her. _I'm sorry I screwed up, Rory_, Dean thought, hoping that she could somehow hear his thoughts.  
  
"_Maybe, I need to see the daylight  
  
to leave behind this half-life  
  
don't you see I'm breaking down  
  
Lately, something here don't feel right  
  
this is just a half-life  
  
is there really no escape?  
  
No escape from time  
  
of any kind?_"- Duncan Sheik  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
A/N: I love that song. I had to throw that in the story. Chapter 16 is coming soon and I will try hard not to wrote a chapter that will bore you out of your skull. 


	17. Away From the Sun

Shtupted: Slept together. Watch _The Whole Nine Yards_ to get it.  
  
Chapter 16: Away from the Sun  
  
One Week Later......  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory hadn't been to work in a week. But, she didn't want to go. She wasn't ready to go back to her normal life. One morning she lay in her bed staring at the window, with sunlight streaming through, mocking her misery.  
  
"That's it," Lorelai said, barging in and pulling the pillow out from underneath Rory. "Enough is enough."  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
"You're going to work today," Lorelai said.  
  
"No, I'm not," Rory said. "Give me back my pillow."  
  
"I know Dean was the love of your life," Lorelai said, sitting down next to her. "And I know you feel crappy about your blow out with him, but you've wallowed long enough. It's time to go back to work."  
  
"I'm twenty-two," Rory said. "I decide whether or not I go to work. Not you. I'm not going to work today."  
  
Lorelai pulled the sheets off of Rory's bed.  
  
"Oh, jeez!" Rory said.  
  
"Out of bed," Lorelai said, imitating a drill sergeant. "Take a shower! Get dressed! Move! Move! Move!"  
  
"You know, I'm usually the one who has to pull you out of bed," Rory said.  
  
"I'll meet you in the living room in twenty minutes so we can get breakfast at Luke's," Lorelai said. "I better see you wearing your work clothes and not your pajamas."  
  
"I hate you," Rory yelled after her mother left the room.  
  
"And I love you," Lorelai yelled back.  
  
Rory sighed and got out of bed. Twenty minutes later, they walked to looks. People were giving Rory strange looks. Some were cold and some were sympathetic. _What's going on?_ Rory thought. Then it all hit her.  
  
"They know, don't they?" Rory asked her mother.  
  
"Know what?" Lorelai asked, as they sat down at a table by the window.  
  
"They know about my fight with Dean, don't they?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Mom."  
  
Lorelai sighed. "Yes," she said.  
  
"How do the know?" Rory asked.  
  
"Miss Patty heard you guys yelling," Lorelai answered. "Half the town is on Dean's side and half the town is on your side. They still love you, though."  
  
"Do they know that Dean and I," Rory leaned in and whispered in her mother's ear. "Shtupted?"  
  
"Shtupted?" Lorelai repeated.  
  
"The Whole Nine Yards?" Rory asked. "Matthew Perry? Bruce Willis? Amanda Pete? 'Oz, you shtupted my wife?'"  
  
"Oh, shtupted," Lorelai said. "I got it. We should use that phrase more often. No, they don't know. They thought you were referring to what happened four years ago and you were trying to reconcile now that you're both single."  
  
"What did you tell them?" Rory asked.  
  
"I told them that they were right," Lorelai whispered in her ear. "They know nothing about your recent encounter."  
  
"That's good," Rory said.  
  
Luke came by holding a pot of coffee and gave Lorelai a quick peck on the lips. "You're not getting anymore coffee this week," he said, pouring Lorelai's.  
  
"Fine," Lorelai said. "I'm not kissing you for the rest of the week."  
  
"We all know that won't last," Rory said. "So, Luke, where's your waiter?"  
  
"It's okay," Luke said. "You don't have to worry about him. I fired him."  
  
Rory was so surprised she choked on her coffee. Luke whacked her on the back until she could breath again.  
  
"You what?" Rory rasped out.  
  
"I let him go," Luke replied.  
  
"Why?" Rory asked.  
  
"I don't want guys like him serving my customers," Luke said.  
  
"That's not why," Lorelai said. "You don't like the way he treated Rory last week so you decided to let him go."  
  
"How do you know these things?" Luke asked.  
  
"You've always been protective of her," Lorelai answered.   
  
"Hello," Rory said, waving her hand. "I'm sitting right here. You don't need to talk about me like I'm dead."  
  
"Sorry," Luke and Lorelai said in unison.  
  
"Luke, you cannot fire Dean for how he spoke to me," Rory said. "First of all, it's a stupid reason and it had no effect on your establishment. Second of all, he's not entirely to blame. I said some stuff, too you know."  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do?" Luke asked.  
  
"Why don't you apologize?" Lorelai suggested.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "That's a good idea."  
  
"You want me to apologize?" Luke asked Rory.  
  
"Yes," Rory said. "I would very much like that."  
  
"Fine," Luke said. "I will. What do you guys want?"  
  
"I want you to take the day off and spend the day with me at the Inn," Lorelai said.  
  
"Pancakes?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yes," Lorelai said.  
  
"French toast for me," Rory piped up.  
  
"Coming right up," Luke said, walking away.  
  
Rory shook her head disgustedly. She loved Luke. Luke was like the father she never had. But, he was way too protective of her. He needed to back off a little.  
  
"You okay?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I just don't like that he did that," Rory said. "I mean, it was nice, but Dean isn't entirely to blame."  
  
At that moment, Morey and Babette came into the diner.  
  
"Hey, suga," Babette said. "I heard about your fight with Dean."  
  
"Oh, really?" Rory said.  
  
"Yeah," Babette said. "We heard about what he said to you about how you dropped him like a hot potato for Jess and how all he was to you was a shoulder to cry on. Basically callin' you a slut. That was horrible. Especially considerin' we all considered Dean the good guy."  
  
"He's totally not cool," Morey interjected.  
  
"We haven't seen the guy in a week," Babette continued. "But, if we do, Morey will kick his ass."  
  
"Babette," Rory said. "I appreciate your concern, but I don't need you to kick Dean's ass."  
  
"Well, let us know if you change your mind, sweetie," Babette said.  
  
"I will," Rory said. "Thanks."  
  
Babette and Morey sat down at a table at the other end of the diner. Rory took another sip of her coffee.  
  
"I am so sorry, sweetie," Lorelai said.  
  
"The movie theater re-opened, right?" Rory asked.  
  
"You've got twenty-four hours," Lorelai said. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Rory," Kirk said, approaching your table.  
  
"Oh, no," Rory muttered under her breath.  
  
"You know I think you're a good person and I like you," Kirk said.  
  
"Yes, I do, Kirk," Rory said, sipping her coffee.  
  
"And you know I think Dean's a jerk," Kirk said.  
  
"Yes, she does, Kirk," Lorelai interjected.  
  
"But, I don't like the way you spoke to him," Kirk said.  
  
Rory spat out the coffee back into her mug. Kirk? Not liking the way she spoke to people? Where did he come off?  
  
"Excuse me?" Rory said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kirk said. "I just think that the comment about him marrying women to get over you was a little out of line."  
  
"Kirk!" Lorelai was just as appalled as he was.  
  
"I just think it was a little rude for Rory to say," Kirk said.  
  
"Kirk, I-"Rory began.  
  
"Hi, Kirk," Lulu, Kirk's fiancé, came up next to him and laced her fingers through his. "Hi, Lorelai. Hey, Rory."  
  
"Hi," Rory and Lorelai said in unison.  
  
"Kirk, our favorite table is available," Lulu said.  
  
"Okay," Kirk said, sitting down not too far away.  
  
"I saw that he was giving you trouble," Lulu whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm surprised he doesn't give you trouble," Lorelai said.  
  
"What can I say?" Lulu said. "He's super-sensitive. I'm a sucker for super-sensitive people."  
  
She sat down and joined Kirk at the table. It was Lorelai's turn to shake her head disgustedly.  
  
"She must be so medicated to put up with a guy like Kirk," Lorelai said.  
  
"Uh-huh," Rory said, looking out the window.  
  
Dean was walking by. Rory couldn't help but stare at him. Her heart broke just looking at him. She loved him. She needed him. Why did it have to be this way? And why did he have to be so damn good-looking?  
  
His head snapped in her direction. Their eyes locked for a brief second and then they both looked away. Even though she only looked at him for a second, she saw the look in his eyes. She wasn't sure what it was. Was it guilt? Sorrow? Regret?  
  
"You okay, hon?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory snapped her head back in Lorelai's direction.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "I'm just tired."  
  
Rory looked out the window to get another look at Dean, but he had walked away. She sighed as she took another swig of her coffee. Getting over Dean was going to be harder than she thought. She'd have to take drastic measures to accomplish that goal.  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean walked away from the diner after that awkward moment. Rory looked like she was going to cry. Just looking at her right now broke his heart. _I should've stayed home_, Dean thought. But, he had to pick up some stuff at the grocery store. As he was walking down the cereal isle, he heard Miss Patty and Taylor talking in the produce section.  
  
"Dean had every right to say that," Taylor was saying. "Rory was totally out of line saying that Dean married on the rebound."  
  
_They're talking about us?_ Dean thought. _How did they know?_ Dean stayed behind the cereal isle and listened in to hear more.  
  
"She had every right to say that to him," Miss Patty was saying. "He called her a slut."  
  
_What?_ Dean yelled inwardly. _I never said that_. _I would never say that to her._  
  
"That's not what he said," Taylor said.  
  
"But, that is what he meant," Miss Patty said. "He said that she took him for granted."  
  
_I didn't mean to call her a slut_, Dean thought. People were taking this out of context.  
  
"Patty, you have no idea what you're talking about," Taylor said.  
  
"I heard them," Miss Patty said.  
  
_Of course you did_, Dean thought. There were more ears in Stars Hollow than a cornfield. He stepped into the produce isle and cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh, Dean," Miss Patty said, in a disgusted tone.  
  
"How are you doing, Dean?" Taylor asked, in a friendly tone.  
  
"Fine," Dean said, grabbing some strawberries.  
  
He left the store and tried to avoid the glares that people were giving him. Some were sympathetic, but some were cold.  
  
"Hey, Dean," a voice called.  
  
_Oh, god_, Dean thought. _Nine o'clock in the morning and people already want to kick my ass_. Dean turned around. It was Luke.  
  
"And it just gets better," Dean muttered under his breath.  
  
"I wanted to apologize about last week," Luke said. "It was really out of line."  
  
"Your forgiven," Dean said. "I'm sorry, too."  
  
An awkward moment of silence passed. Dean looked over Luke's shoulder, hoping to catch a glimpse of Rory, but Sookie, Jackson, and Davey were all sitting at the table.  
  
"So, the job's still open if you still want it," Luke said.  
  
"That's okay," Dean said. "I'm grateful that you offered, but I don't think I'm cut out to be a waiter. I'm going to take an online aptitude test."  
  
"Do you have a computer?" Luke asked.  
  
"No," Dean said. "But, I know where I can use one."  
  
A few minutes later, Dean walked into the Dragon Fly Inn. Rory wasn't at the front desk, luckily. Lorelai was there.  
  
"Hello, Lorelai," Dean said.  
  
"Hello, Dean," Lorelai replied.  
  
"Are you made at me for the whole thing with Rory?" Dean asked.  
  
"No," Lorelai said. "It was a two-way street. You both said things that really hurt the other's feelings."  
  
"Tell that to Miss Patty," Dean said. "She thinks I called Rory a slut. Like I would ever call her a slut."  
  
"I know," Lorelai said. "Rory told me what happen and I did not hear the word 'slut.' So did you come back for the job?"  
  
"I actually came for a favor," Dean said. "Can I borrow the computer?"  
  
"Sure," Lorelai said. "What for?"  
  
"I'm taking a career aptitude test online," Dean said.  
  
"Why?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Because I don't really want to be a handyman or a waiter, but I don't know what my ideal career is," Dean said. "So-"  
  
"You don't have to give me a monologue," Lorelai interrupted. "Use the computer."  
  
A half hour later, Lorelai came back to Dean who was staring at the results on the computer screen.  
  
"What's the verdict?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Apparently, I'm either cut out for a job in the sports industry," Dean said. "Or some kind of technician or mechanic or something having to do with my hands."  
  
"Like a manicurist?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Something like that," Dean said. "So, I'm cut out for a blue collar job. That's just great."  
  
"Hey, I have a blue collar job," Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah, but you run the Inn," Dean said. "I can't go up from anywhere unless I take over my dad's auto shop."  
  
"Sorry, Dean," Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah, well, what are you gonna do?" Dean said, getting up. "I should go."  
  
"Hey, Dean?" Lorelai called. "Do you want your job back at all?"  
  
"If you want me back," Dean said. "But, can you just call me when you need me? I don't want things to be, too........you know........"  
  
"I know," Lorelai said. "I'll call you if I need you."  
  
"Thanks," Dean said. "For the computer and the job."  
  
"Your welcome," Lorelai said.  
  
Dean walked out of the Inn, but as he was walking out, Rory was coming in. Again, their eyes locked for a brief second and then they both snapped their heads away and headed in their separate directions.  
  
But, before he left, Dean turned around and looked at Rory from behind. He couldn't tell much from the back of her head, but when their eyes locked she seemed either guilty or heartbroken or something in that category.  
  
He really missed her, but he made a promise to himself that he would move on and forget her, but how could he do that when she was everywhere in town that he was? Why did things have to be so hard? And why did she have to be so damn beautiful?  
  
"_'Cause now again I've found myself  
  
So far down, away from the sun  
  
That shines into the darkest place  
  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
  
Away from the sun again_"- 3 Doors Down  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
A/N: I used this song because I think this is kind of the low point for Rory and Dean. They keep seeing each other and it hurts. Everyone's talking about them, but they don't want everyone to talk about them. Blah blah blah. Chapter 17 is coming soon. 


	18. Walking Away

Chapter 17: Walking Away  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean walked into the Dragon Fly Inn the next day. Lorelai had called him in. _They need me already?_ Dean thought. _They must love me there_. Lorelai was on the phone.  
  
"Hi, Dean," Lorelai said, covering the mouthpiece. "One of the guests here broke their doors. Don't ask me how I know because I don't. I'm in the middle of an important phone call right now so give me a few minutes and I'll show you which room."  
  
"Okay," Dean said.  
  
Dean looked over on the desk and found the New York Times. The apartment listings section was wide open and one listing was circled in red. It was on Central Park Drive on the West Side. Lorelai hung up the phone.  
  
"Who's is this?" Dean asked, pointing at the paper.  
  
"Oh, um, it's Michel's," Lorelai said, a little too quickly.  
  
"Really?" Dean asked. "I thought he hated the city."  
  
"Oh, he changed his mind," Lorelai said, leading him upstairs. "Yeah, he wanted to be near Sarah Jessica Parker. He has this weird obsession with her. He bought all the _Sex in the City_ DVDs-"  
  
"He hates _Sex in the City_," Dean said. "Lorelai, is it really Michel's?"  
  
Lorelai sighed. "It's Rory's," she said.  
  
Dean was shocked. Rory wanted to move to the city again? She told him she decided against it.  
  
"I thought she didn't want to go," Dean said.  
  
"She bought the paper and saw the apartment listing," Lorelai said. "She went down with her realtor to the city today. Here's the door. Let me know when your done."  
  
Lorelai left Dean alone. He started working on the door, but a million thoughts ran through his head. He didn't want Rory to leave. This was her town. She lived here first. She loved this town. Dean just came in his sophomore year in high school. He should be the one to leave. Not her.  
  
_I should move_, Dean thought. Yes, he would move. He could move back to Chicago and see his old friends. At least there, people weren't talking about him behind his back. He was considering moving back there in the first place. So, it was decided. Dean was moving away from Stars Hollow.  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory drove back home with her realtor, Leslie. She had gone to look at an apartment in the city. Now, she sat in the front seat while Leslie was on the phone with a client.  
  
Yesterday, after her second "encounter" with Dean, she almost broke down in front of everyone. She couldn't handle everyone talking about her and Dean and she missed him a lot and just looking at him made her intensely guilty and heartbroken.  
  
On her break, she bought a newspaper and had almost read the entire thing when she came back to the apartment listings. She found another ad for an apartment that was in the same building, but it seemed better.  
  
Today she came down and looked at the apartment. It was a little better than the other one, but not so much. The bedroom still had no window and the bathroom was very small. The living room only had two windows. But, she wanted to get away from Stars Hollow and she'd live in a one-room apartment just as long as she could get away.  
  
As much as she wanted to get away from Stars Hollow, she really didn't want to go. She loved Stars Hollow. It was a very entertaining town and even though it annoyed her, the whole town knew her and was always willing to help her whenever she needed them.  
  
She couldn't leave Luke. He was the father figure in her life. She would be too far away from her grandparents, who she loved seeing. She promised Lane that she wouldn't leave Stars Hollow so she'd have "someone to come home too."  
  
The two people Rory would miss the most were Dean and her mother. Dean. How could she leave him? The only thing worse than looking at him was not being near him at all. Not being able to see him every day. This would, however, probably make the pain of not being with him easier.  
  
Her mother. Of all people (aside from Dean), how could she leave Lorelai? She was not only her mother, but also her best friend and business partner. Lorelai was her shoulder to lean on and vice-versa. Sure, she would visit her, but it wouldn't be the same as living with her, working with her, or just plain seeing her every day.  
  
She wanted to stay in Stars Hollow and be a free-lance writer, but she could be a free-lance writer and live in the city.  
  
"So, what did you think of the apartment?" Leslie asked, jerking her from her thoughts.  
  
"I'll rent it," Rory said.  
  
"Okay," Leslie said.  
  
Rory decided on the bid and then Leslie talked on the phone for a few minutes. When she got off the phone, she said that after talking she got the landlord to rent Rory the apartment and she could move in whenever she wanted. Rory decided to move next Saturday. The sooner she could leave, the better.  
  
Rory met her mother at home who was waiting for her on the couch with junk food, pizza, and a movie. They were having movie night.  
  
"Hey," Lorelai said.  
  
"Hey," Rory said.  
  
"I got _The Heathers_," Lorelai said. "You know, if you have a kid named Lorelai then the three of us could be _The Lorelais_. They could make a movie about us."  
  
"Yeah," Rory said, sitting down next to her. "People always want to watch a movie about a mother, a grandmother, and a daughter with the same name."  
  
"What's your damage, Heather?" Lorelai asked. "Why so cranky?"  
  
"I'm just tired," Rory said. "It was a long day."  
  
"So," Lorelai said, encouraging her to tell her more.  
  
"I got the apartment," Rory said.  
  
"You did?" Lorelai's face was a cross between sadness and happiness for her kid. "That's great!"  
  
Lorelai gave Rory a hug. Rory could tell that she didn't want her to go, but was trying to be happy with her.  
  
"I'm moving next Saturday," Rory said.  
  
"Oh," Lorelai seemed disappointed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Lorelai said. "I'm just a little shocked, but whatever."  
  
The sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Hey," Lorelai said, turning to her. "How about a little going away party Friday night? We could invite everyone in town and have it at the town square."  
  
"Friday night is grandparents' night," Rory said.  
  
"They're in Paris," Lorelai said.  
  
"I have to do last minute packing," Rory said.  
  
"Do it Friday morning," Lorelai said.  
  
"I can't have a party. Half the town is mad at me."  
  
"Rory, come on. They're not mad at you. They just don't like what you said. But, they will miss you and this would be your big 'good-bye.'"  
  
Rory pondered this. She did want to say good-bye to everyone. This could be a good idea.  
  
"Okay," Rory said.  
  
"Great," Lorelai said.  
  
Lorelai turned on the movie and the opening credits started rolling. Rory looked over at her mother who looked gloomy.  
  
"You okay?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'm really going to miss you," Lorelai said.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, too," Rory said. "I'm going to miss everyone. But, I have to get away from the past events over the past four years and two months."  
  
"I know," Lorelai said. "But you know what they say about leaving the past behind. That you can't."  
  
"I think you can in this case," Rory said. "It's not like I'm never coming back or writing you out. I'm going to visit. At least I will next year."  
  
The opening credits ended and the first scene started. Rory shifted towards her mother.  
  
"Promise you'll come visit me every Saturday," Rory said.  
  
"I'll visit you whenever you want me to," Lorelai said. "Or when I want to."  
  
Rory watched the movie and put her head on her mother's shoulder like a five-year-old. She didn't want to go, but she had to. She couldn't stand living here while people were talking about her.  
  
"_I'm walking away from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away oh to find a better day  
  
I'm walking away_"- Craig David.  
  
To Be Continued........  
  
A/N: I know it's boring and dramatic and rushed, but I'm coming down to the last three chapters (four counting the epilogue) so, it might be a little short than most. Chapter 18 is coming soon. 


	19. How Do I Live

Chapter 18: How Do I Live  
  
Wednesday.......  
  
[Dean]  
  
Again, Dean was under the sink fixing another pipe Wednesday morning. He'd gotten there and hour ago and he was nearly done. He'd also called about a few apartments in Chicago, but none were available. He heard Lorelai and Sookie come into the kitchen.  
  
"Sookie, you have to start picking fights with Michel," Lorelai said. "I know how much you enjoy it and frankly so do I, but he is really not in a good mood today."  
  
"Sorry," Sookie said. "I just can't resist."  
  
"Well, you're going to have to," Lorelai said. "Anyways, did you want to make any food for the party on Friday night?"  
  
_What party?_ Dean thought. He shook his head. It didn't matter. It was none of his business. He tried to stay on task, but he couldn't.  
  
"Sounds good," Lorelai said when Sookie finished the list. "They're all Rory's favorites."  
  
"So, how is she?" Sookie asked.  
  
"She is up to her waste in boxes," Lorelai said. "I still can't believe she's going through with this."  
  
_Going through with what?_ Dean thought. _What was going on?  
_  
"She moved to Hartford, you know," Sookie said.  
  
"I know, but this is different," Lorelai said. "She's moving to New York."  
  
_What?_ Dean almost sat up bolt right, but he realized he was lying down under the sink. Rory was moving? When?  
  
"I don't even have time to get used to the fact that she's leaving," Lorelai said. "I mean, she's going Saturday."  
  
"You're really going to miss her, aren't you?" Sookie asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai said. "But, kids move away, right?"  
  
"Maybe we should move to the guest list," Sookie said.  
  
"Right," Lorelai said. "I invited everyone in town, except for a few people. I'm still a little if-y on them."  
  
"Who?" Sookie asked.  
  
"Well, one person," Lorelai said.  
  
_Me_, Dean thought. Who else would she be if-y on?  
  
"Ah," Sookie said. "The one person."  
  
"You know who I'm talking about, right?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sookie said. "The certain person who's 6"2 with the grunge haircut."  
  
"Sookie, there's a game show with your names on it."  
  
"Thank you. So, why are you if-y on him?"  
  
"Well, I know Rory's trying really hard to get over him, but I think they should at least say good-bye. I want to invite him, but if I do, Rory might get mad at me."  
  
There were a few minutes of silence. Dean didn't move because he was afraid that he would make some noise. He didn't want Lorelai and Sookie to know he was there since they obviously forgot. They would probably fire him.  
  
"I think you should invite him," Sookie said.  
  
"Really?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sookie answered. "I think Rory would want to say good-bye to Dean and vice-versa."  
  
"Okay, I'll invite Dean," Lorelai said.  
  
Again, there were a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Hey, I called him here for two jobs today," Lorelai said. "I wanted him to fix the air conditioning system and fix the pipe under the sink. Do you remember which one I wanted him to do first?"  
  
"Huh," Sookie said. "Well I see a pair of very large legs under the sink."  
  
"Oh," Lorelai said. "Dean, how much did you hear?"  
  
"Not much," Dean lied.  
  
"Did you fix the pipe?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said, coming out. "All done."  
  
Lorelai was sipping coffee and Sookie was stirring something in a bowl. He couldn't tell if they were upset with him or just sad that Rory was leaving.  
  
"So, you'll come?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said. "I'll be there."  
  
"Seven o'clock," Lorelai said. "Don't be late."  
  
Lorelai left the kitchen and Dean went back to fixing the pipe. He couldn't believe Rory was really moving. _I guess I don't have to move now_, Dean thought. But, still. It was Rory's town, not his. But, she was going. He didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay, but she wouldn't. _I can't believe I have to say good-bye_, Dean thought.  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory taped up yet another box. Half her room was packed. There were some boxes that were already packed from when she moved out of Noah's apartment. Some of those were unpacked. But, this time it wasn't so easy there were still more stuff.  
  
Rory moved over to the closet and started packing her stuff. When her closet was completely empty, she came down to her three boyfriend boxes. _Oh, my god_, Rory thought. _From ages sixteen to twenty-two I only had three boyfriends_.  
  
She decided to leave the Jess and Noah boxes there, but the Dean box was undecided. If she took it, she would never get over Dean. But, if she didn't take it, she might regret not taking in case she wanted to look at it. _This is like Sophie's Choice_, Rory thought.  
  
She shook her head and shut the closet door. She wasn't taking the Dean box with her. It was going to stay with the Jess box and the Noah box. It was pointless to take it.  
  
"Pizza delivery!" a voice called from the kitchen.  
  
"You got a job delivering pizza?" Rory said, joining her mom in the kitchen. "Oh, my god! This is what you've always wanted!"  
  
"I know!" Lorelai said. "My life's dream has family been met! Now I can quit that pesky job at the Inn!"  
  
Rory chuckled as she sat down at the table and helped herself to a slice of pizza. Lorelai sat down and joined her.  
  
"After this, I thought we would catch that flick at the movies," Lorelai said.  
  
"What flick?" Rory asked.  
  
"The flick we want to see," Lorelai said.  
  
"There are a lot of flicks that we want to see and we end up waiting for them to come out on video," Rory said. "Besides, I can't really stay for long. I still have a lot to pack."  
  
"You're kidding," Lorelai said. "Half your room is already packed from when you moved out of the Mormon's house."  
  
Lorelai's new nickname for Noah was the Mormon.  
  
"Well, I'm taking all my stuff this time," Rory said.  
  
"Even your stuffed animals?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"No not them," Rory said. "I'm taking my computer, though."  
  
"Okay, when we're done eating, I'm helping you pack," Lorelai said. "No arguments."  
  
"Fine," Rory said, taking a large bite of her pizza.  
  
"You've got some mail," Lorelai said, throwing a letter down on the table in front of Rory.  
  
It was from her publishing company. Rory took a deep breath and then opened the letter.  
  
"OH, MY GOD!" Rory yelled. "THEY'RE GOING TO PUBLISH MY BOOK!"  
  
Lorelai and Rory shrieked.  
  
"THIS IS PERFECT!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
"I know," Rory said. "We have a little something else to celebrate at the party now. Can we go over the details?"  
  
"Oh I forgot about that," Lorelai said. "Everything's all settled for the party. Sookie made all of your favorite foods and everyone is invited."  
  
"Great," Rory said.  
  
"I almost forgot to tell you," Lorelai's voice dropped to a serious tone. "I invited Dean."  
  
Rory's hand with the pizza froze halfway to her mouth. She didn't know what to say to that.  
  
"What?" was all Rory could manage.  
  
"I can uninvite him if you want," Lorelai said.  
  
"Why did you invite him?" Rory asked.  
  
"Because I invited the whole town," Lorelai said. "If I didn't invite him it would just be mean. Plus, I thought it would be good if you guys at least made up so that it wouldn't be awkward when you came to visit."  
  
Rory sighed.  
  
"I'll uninvite him," Lorelai repeated.  
  
Rory wanted to uninvited him. She didn't want him there because she wanted to see him. But, seeing him reminded her of what could've been and it pained her too much to think about it. But, she couldn't uninvited him. It would be rude. He would have to come.  
  
"No," Rory said. "Don't uninvite him. It would be rude to do that. I'll just avoid him."  
  
"Honey, you can't do that," Lorelai said. "What if it doesn't work?"  
  
"Then, I'll talk to him," Rory said.  
  
After they ate, they finished packing up Rory's room. She never thought she would get done, but she did. All they had to do tomorrow was load Luke's truck. She was going to borrow it for the move and then on that Sunday, Lorelai and Luke were going to come in and help her unpack and then take the truck back.  
  
Before Rory went to bed, she went into her closet and got out her old boyfriend boxes and stuffed the Jess box and the Noah box in the back of the front closet. She hesitated on the Dean box. She took it back into her room and looked at every item. The CD, the dresses, the pictures, the cornstarch, and the bracelet. She loved this stuff. Even if it reminded her of Dean, she would kill to have this stuff with her. She hid the box in her empty closet and got into bed and turned out the light.  
  
But, Rory couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Dean. She was really going to miss him and tomorrow she would really have to say good-bye. Forever.  
  
"_How do I live without you?  
  
I want to know,  
  
How do I breathe without you?  
  
If you ever go,  
  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_"_-_Lean Rimes  
  
To Be Continued........  
  
A/N: I know it's a corny song. Leave me alone! No feedback on song choices! Chapter 19 is coming soon. 


	20. Goodbye to You

Chapter 19: Goodbye to You  
  
Friday......  
  
[Rory]  
  
"Let's go!" Lorelai said.  
  
"All my clothes are packed!" Rory called from her bedroom.  
  
Lorelai came in Rory's bedroom.  
  
"What you're wearing is fine," Lorelai said.  
  
"I'm wearing sweats," Rory said. "I cannot wear sweats to these things."  
  
"Sure, you can," Lorelai said.  
  
"Not when you're wearing that," Rory said, pointing at her mother's blue v-neck shirt with the matching black skirt. Yeah, it was casual, but it was nicer than the sweats Rory was wearing.  
  
"Hang on," Lorelai said, going upstairs.  
  
When she came back down she had a blue casual peasant dress.  
  
"There," Lorelai said. "Now come on. We should've been there five minutes ago."  
  
After a quick change, Rory and her mom went to the town square to help Sookie and Michel, who grudgingly agreed to come, set up. The first person Rory spoke to there was Michel.  
  
"So, it's true," Michel said. "You are leaving."  
  
"This must be the happiest day of your life," Rory said.  
  
"Actually, no," Michel said. "The happiest day of my life will be when your mother moves because if she does, she will no longer torture me."  
  
"She'd still find ways," Rory said.  
  
"Of course she would," Michel said.  
  
"You know, Michel," Rory said. "I know I annoy you, too, but I'm really going to miss you."  
  
"I will miss you, too, Rory," Michel said.  
  
"Would it be creepy if I hugged you?" Rory asked.  
  
"Go ahead," Michel said.  
  
Rory gave Michel a short hug and then pulled away.  
  
"That was a little weird," Rory said.  
  
"Kind of," Michel replied.  
  
"Rory!" called a voice.  
  
Lane was standing over by the gazebo with an empty table and some equipment next to it. Rory shrieked and ran over and gave Lane a hug.  
  
"You're back!" Rory said, releasing Lane. "What are you doing here and what took you so long? You've been gone for almost two months!"  
  
"To answer your second question, I was with Dave, as you know," Lane said. "And we were packing his stuff. He's moving into my apartment!"  
  
They squealed and hugged again. Rory managed to be happy for her best friend and all thoughts of the move and Dean vanished.  
  
"To answer your second question," Lane continued, setting up her equipment. "I called your house to tell you I was coming back and your mom said that you were moving to New York and that tonight was the going away party. I volunteered to DJ, like I did at her engagement party and decided to surprise you."  
  
"Well, this was a very nice surprise," Rory said. "Thank you."  
  
"So, tell me what's up with you," Lane said. "I mean, last I heard, you moved out of Noah's."  
  
Rory told Lane everything. The wedding, sleeping with Dean, then telling Dean she needed space, the divorce with Noah, the fight with Dean, and the fact that the whole town was talking about them.  
  
"Wow," Lane said once she was done.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said.  
  
"So, that's why you're moving," Lane said.  
  
"Kind of," Rory said. "How do you know these things?"  
  
"I've known you for twenty-two years," Lane said. "I know these things. But, in all seriousness, you can't run away from these things."  
  
"I'll come back and visit," Rory said.  
  
"I know," Lane said.  
  
A half hour later the party began. Everyone talked to Rory and told her how much they were going to miss her and gave her house warming gifts and other gifts, even the people who were on Dean's side in the whole fiasco between the two of them. Rory, later, walked up to the table to give Lane a CD to play.  
  
"Hey, Mr. DJ, put a record on," Rory said, handing her a Mazzy Star CD.  
  
"Aw," Lane said. "I'm going to miss that."  
  
"Me, too," Rory said. "So, you haven't seen Dean, have you?"  
  
"Nope," Lane said.  
  
Rory told Lane she was avoiding him and if Lane were to see him, she had to put on XTC as a signal that she saw Dean.  
  
"I'll keep you posted," Lane said, putting the Mazzy Star CD into the CD player.  
  
"Thanks," Rory said, walking away.  
  
"Fade Into You" started playing. Rory forgot that that song was on that CD. She sat down on a bench on the gazebo. She and Dean slow danced to that song at that winter formal. She remembered that night. It was perfect despite Dean's almost-fight with Tristin, Louise flirting with Dean, and her almost-blow out with Paris. Tears came to her eyes.  
  
All of a sudden, Rory saw him through the blurriness of her tears. He was on the other side of the square, wearing jeans and a dark blue t- shirt. He saw her, too. He made his way through the crowd.  
  
Lane didn't see him because XTC didn't come on. _I guess I can't avoid him anymore_, Rory thought. She blinked back her tears and remained where she was as he climbed up the steps to where she was.  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean had stayed at the party for two hours, but couldn't find Rory. He only spoke to Lorelai, Michel, and Sookie. Everyone else he avoided because they would either give him sympathetic or rude comments or ask him what he was doing there.  
  
Dean had to talk to Rory. He'd re-applied to some part-time classes at South Connecticut State and was thinking of applying full-time so she didn't have to move, but he didn't see her.  
  
"Fade Into You" started playing and Dean's mind briefly flashed back to when he took Rory to the formal. It was perfect despite some minor details. This memory only motivated him more to find Rory.  
  
Dean was just about to give up when he saw her sitting all by herself on the gazebo. She was looking his way, too. He made his way through the crowd of people talking and dancing and climbed up the steps of the gazebo.  
  
"Hi," Dean said.  
  
"Hi," Rory responded.  
  
"Mind if I sit down?" Dean asked.  
  
"I guess not," Rory said, scooting over a bit.  
  
Dean sighed as he sat down. They sat for a few minutes in silence. It was more awkward than anything.  
  
"Are you really moving to New York?" Dean asked.  
  
"Mom wouldn't be throwing the party if I wasn't," Rory said, sounding a little distant.  
  
"You don't have to move you know," Dean said. "I mean, I could move you know. I actually re-applied to some part-time classes and I'm considering going full time, so you don't have to move if you're worried about running into me....."  
  
Dean trailed off. He was seriously babbling, a thing he almost never did.  
  
"You're not the only reason I'm moving," Rory said. "What classes are you taking?"  
  
He wasn't expecting that.  
  
"Just a few," Dean said. "I'm studying to be a Special Ed teacher."  
  
"Special Ed, teacher?" Rory asked. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Dean said.  
  
"You really want to work with kids who have emotional problems?" Rory asked.  
  
"Clara's in Special Ed, you know," Dean said.  
  
"She is?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I didn't know that."  
  
"Yeah, depression kind of runs in the family."  
  
Rory's head snapped in Dean's direction and her eyes went wide.  
  
"You're depressed?" Rory asked.  
  
"_I'm_ not," Dean said. "It run's on my father's side of the family. I escaped it. Clara got it. She has problems in school, so she's in a special program."  
  
"I'm sorry," Rory said.  
  
"It's okay," Dean said.  
  
More silence passed. "Fade Into You" ended and "Earn Enough for Us" by XTC started playing. Rory walked across the gazebo and leaned over the rail to Lane.  
  
"Too little, too late, Lane," she said.  
  
"Sorry," Lane said.  
  
Rory came back over and sat down next to him. Dean exhaled, just realizing he was holding his breath.  
  
"Can we get back to you?" Dean asked.  
  
"What about me?" Rory asked.  
  
"If you're not leaving because of me, then why are you moving?" Dean asked.  
  
"A lot of stuff happened over the past two months," Rory said. "The divorce with Noah, the thing with you and me, the whole town talking about me........about us. I just can't deal with it. I need to get away."  
  
Dean was about to tell her that she just couldn't run away from these things, but something inside him told him not to. More silence passed before he spoke again.  
  
"Rory," Dean said. "I'm sorry I said what I said about you and Jess."  
  
"It's okay," Rory said. "You were right. I totally took advantage of you and then I didn't even wallow over you before getting together with Jess."  
  
More silence passed. _Is this what it's going to be like between me and her from now on?_ Dean thought.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said about you and Lindsay," Rory said.  
  
"It's okay," Dean said. "You were right. I didn't know it at the time, but I do now. I was desperate to get over you, so I went out with her and married her and......the whole thing was an ugly mess."  
  
"So, we forgive each other?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said.  
  
For the fiftieth time that night, another moment of silence passed. "Earn Enough for Us Ended" and "The Weakest Shade of Blue" by the Pernice Brothers started playing.  
  
"So, what happens now?" Rory asked. "I think we're a little too awkward to each other to be friends."  
  
"We can be friendly," Dean said.  
  
"Friendly?" Rory repeated.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said.  
  
"So, we're walking down the street," Rory said. "And we bump into each other, say hi, and have a normal conversation and then go our separate ways?"  
  
"I guess so," Dean said. "But, now you don't have to move now, right?"  
  
Rory looked down at the ground.  
  
"I'm still moving, Dean," she said.  
  
"What?" Dean exclaimed. "Why?"  
  
"Because I can't....." she trailed off and exhaled. "It doesn't matter."  
  
She didn't say anything. He understood what she was staying. She still couldn't be around him. Dean stood up.  
  
"I understand," he said. "Take care of yourself, Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"You, too, Dean Forester," she responded.  
  
Rory stood up and walked down to Lane by the DJ table. Dean walked down the steps of the gazebo and went home. He sat down on the couch and stared and light a fire in the fireplace.  
  
Dean didn't know what to do. He loved Rory. He loved her more than anything. He couldn't move on. He didn't want to destroy another women's life for Rory. But, he didn't know if he would ever move on. He loved her and she would never know. He probably would never even see her again.  
  
[Rory]  
  
"So, what time are you leaving tomorrow?" Lorelai asked, as they walked inside the house.  
  
"Seven," Rory said.  
  
"Will you wake me up before you leave?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"You don't like being woken up that early," Rory said.  
  
"I still want you to wake me up before you go-go," Lorelai said.  
  
"I will," Rory said.  
  
They hugged and said goodnight. Rory didn't tell her mother about her conversation with Dean. It still stuck in her head. What she almost told him still stuck in her head. What she was going to say was that she couldn't stay because it still hurt being around him and knowing that she couldn't have him.  
  
Rory was really going to miss Dean and her mother, but right now she was missing Dean. It hurt so badly, but God knew when she would see him again. He didn't know how much she loved him and he never would.  
  
"_Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_"- Michelle Branch  
  
To Be Continued........  
  
A/N: Corny, I know. The football coach at my school is a Special Ed teacher so that's why I think Dean's ideally suited for a Special Ed teacher. Chapter 20 is coming soon. Get ready for major corniness (joke). 


	21. Oh, My Love

Chapter 20: Oh, My Love  
  
[Dean]  
  
_Dean woke up the next morning feeling like crap. Not the I-feel-so- sick crap. The my-entire-officially-sucks crap. He went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face to try to wake himself up. He stared at himself in the mirror. He _did _look like crap.   
  
"What are you doing?" Dean's crappy-faced reflection asked him.  
  
"Am I sick or something?" Dean asked himself. "I could've sworn my mirror just talked to me."  
  
"I did talk to you," mirror-Dean responded. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm watching my face," Dean responded, feeling a little foolish talking to a mirror.  
  
"You're letting the girl you love get away," mirror-Dean corrected him.  
  
"Hey, she chose to leave," Dean said.  
  
"You love her don't you?" mirror-Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"And she loves you."  
  
"No, she doesn't."  
  
"Why do you think she's moving? You wanted to get back together with her, but you were afraid of getting hurt so you ragged on her for rejecting Jess over you."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
This was getting a little weird to Dean. He was talking to a mirror. And it was talking back? What was wrong with him?  
  
"Now, she's too hurt to even look at you," mirror-Dean continued. "So, she's moving away."  
  
"How do you know this stuff?" Dean asked.  
  
"I'm your subconscious," mirror-Dean answered. "I know everything. She loves you. Go get her before it's too late."  
_  
Dean sat up in bed and looked at the clock. 6:45 A.M. It was just a crazy dream. But, everything the mirror "told" him was true. He had to go get her before it was too late.  
  
Dean quickly splashed some water on his face, changed into clothes and ran outside. He didn't know where to go first. It was either Luke's or her house. As he ran passed Luke's he bumped into Rory, almost spilling her coffee.  
  
"Careful!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dean said. "I was looking for you."  
  
"Why?" Rory asked.  
  
Dean took a deep breath.  
  
"You can't go," he said.  
  
"Why not?" Rory asked.  
  
"Because I don't want you to," Dean said.  
  
Rory didn't say anything. She just stared at him with her mouth halfway open in surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry for how I treated you," Dean said. "I do want to reconcile. I just said no because I was stubborn and afraid of getting hurt. But, I'm sorry I made hell for you. Please don't leave. I'm so in love with you and I want to start over with you."  
  
He was practically begging. He felt like he was Ross begging Rachel not to go to Paris on the season finale of Friends (which Lindsay made him watch with her while they were married). Rory stared at him for a few minutes and then looked down at the sidewalk.  
  
"Rory," Dean said. "Please say something."  
  
"Can't you make up your mind?" Rory said. "First you sleep with me then you want me then you don't want me and now you want me again? God, you're like a little boy! 'Mommy, I want the train. No, I want the airplane. Actually, I want the G.I. Joe doll.'"  
  
"My mind's made up now," Dean said. "And I know you love me, too."  
  
Rory sighed. "No," she said. "I can't."  
  
Dean's hopes shattered along with his heart. "Why?" he asked.  
  
"I can't handle this," Rory said. "It's too confusing."  
  
They stood on the sidewalk looking at each other. Two or three cars started driving in the street.  
  
"I have to go," Rory said, getting into Luke's truck turning on the engine.  
  
"Rory," Dean said, desperately.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rory said.  
  
Rory drove away slowly. Dean stood in the street and watched her drive away. After everything they'd been through together over the past seven years, she was really leaving.  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory stopped at a red light and waited for it to change. She saw Dean standing in the street. She couldn't believe she left things like that with him. She loved him and now she knew he loved her.  
  
_If he loves you and you love him, then why are you still moving?_ A little nagging voice in the back of her head asked. _Why _am_ I still moving?_ Rory thought. The primary reason she was moving away was because of him. Now, he practically begged her to stay and said that he loved her and she still kept driving.  
  
The light changed and Rory kept her foot on the accelerator. Dean, who looked like a dot now, turned around and walked away. _Screw this_, Rory thought. She turned off the engine, jumped out of the car, and dropped her coffee and spilling it all over the road.  
  
"DEAN, WAIT!" Rory shouted.  
  
The dot, otherwise known as Dean, turned around. Rory ran down the middle of the road towards him, dodging a truck that nearly hit her, and ran up to Dean and kissed him. The kiss brought her back to Chilton when she first told him she loved him. But, before she could indulge herself anymore in the memory, Dean pushed her away.  
  
"What the-"Rory began.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Dean asked.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
"You almost got hit by a truck!" Dean exclaimed. "How dumb are you?"  
  
"I'm not dumb," Rory protested. "I was determined. You just begged me to stay and now you're yelling at me about getting hit by a truck?"  
  
"Don't ever do that again," Dean said. "I just don't want you to die. I mean, you are going to die, but I don't want you to die until your at least one hundred and thirty."  
  
He pressed his lips against hers. It was Rory's turn to push him away.  
  
"You're a pain in my ass, Dean Forester," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dean said.  
  
He kissed her again, but she pushed him away again.  
  
"A really big pain," she said.  
  
"I got it," Dean said, leaning in again.  
  
"It's so big I have to get an operation to get it removed," Rory said.  
  
"Could you shut the hell up so I can kiss you?" Dean asked.  
  
"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Rory said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dean said.  
  
Rory draped her arms around his neck and gave him a good long kiss until she ran out of breath.  
  
"So, you're staying?" Dean asked.  
  
"I guess I am," Rory said.  
  
"Good," Dean said.  
  
"So, what now?" Rory asked.   
  
"Well, did you eat yet?" Dean asked. "Or can I endorse you for the one you just bought?"

"No," Rory said. "I was going to get something on the way down."

"I didn't eat either," Dean said. "Do you want to get something?"

"First, I have to take the truck back to Mom's and tell her that I'm staying," Rory said. "But, after that sure. I would love to."  
  
Rory and Dean headed back to Luke's truck. Halfway there, Dean draped his arm around Rory's shoulders.

"You know," Rory said. "You could win an Oscar for that performance you gave me back there?"

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"'Rory, don't go,'" Rory said, dramatically. "'I love you. I want to start over with you.'"

"Shut up," Dean said.

"'I wanted to be with you,'" Rory continued. "'I was just too stubborn.'"

"Okay, I know I begged," Dean said.

"You want me to stop teasing?" Rory asked.

"Yes, please," Dean said.

"Fine," Rory said. "I'll save it for another time."

"I can't wait," Dean said, sarcastically.

_I guess sometimes the other woman gets a happy ending_, Rory thought, as she and Dean got in her truck and drove back to the Gilmore-Danes house.  
  
"_Oh my love for the first time in  
  
my life  
  
my eyes are wide open  
  
oh my lover for the first time in  
  
my life  
  
my eyes can see  
  
I see the wind, oh I see the  
  
trees  
  
everything is clear in my heart  
  
I see the clouds, oh I see the  
  
sky  
  
everything is clear in our world_"- John Lennon  
  
A/N: JOHN LENNON ROCKS MY WORLD!!!! Not in the disgusting way. Corny, I know. But, there's an epilogue.


	22. Epilogue: Have I Told You Lately

PDA: Public Displays of Affection  
  
Epilogue: Have I Told You Lately  
  
Two Years Later......  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean waited outside Rory's house in his car. Today was their two- year anniversary and he had an idea he wanted to share with her. He just hoped that she was up to it. After a few minutes, she came out of the house and slammed the door behind her. She did not look happy. _But, she still looks beautiful_, Dean thought.  
  
"How was your day?" Dean asked.  
  
"Bad," Rory responded.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"It's nothing. Let's just go."  
  
They went to Andoloro's, the restaurant they went to on their anniversaries since the three-month anniversary. Rory didn't say anything. She kept moving her food around with her fork.  
  
"It'll help to talk about it," Dean said.  
  
"It's little things basically," Rory said. "Michel wouldn't answer the phone, as usual, and he wouldn't do anything else so I had a lot to do. I had to fire someone, who I actually became friendly with and now that person hates me. And to top it all off, I checked the newspaper for apartment listings in Stars Hollow and there were none. Oh, sure, there were ones for Hartford and Danbury, but NONE FOR STARS HOLLOW! I'M GOING TO LIVE WITH MY MOM FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"  
  
"I'm sorry you had a bad day," Dean said.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Rory said. "These things happen."  
  
They chatted for a while and Rory seemed to cheer up a little bit, but not so much. Later, they went back to Dean's house for coffee. Rory sat on his couch. Dean stood up ready to propose his idea to her.  
  
"Hey, I was thinking," Dean said. "Why don't you move in with me?"  
  
Rory spit her coffee into her mug. "I'd like to say my 'huh?'" she said.  
  
"You have a set of my keys," Dean said, walking around behind the couch. "And we've been dating for two years."  
  
"You're not doing this just because I can't find an apartment, are you?" Rory asked.  
  
"No," Dean said. "I've been thinking about this for a while now. I want you to move in with me. What do you say?"  
  
Rory's face was hard to read. She put her coffee down on Dean's coffee table and then sat with her hands in her lap and sighed. That wasn't a good sign to Dean. It meant she was going to say no.  
  
"I'll do it," Rory said.  
  
"Really?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yes," Rory said. "Let's do it!"  
  
She ran over to Dean and gave him a huge kiss.  
  
"You sure you want this?" Dean asked.  
  
"More than anything!" Rory exclaimed, giving him another kiss. "I'm moving in with my boyfriend! This is the best day ever!"  
  
Another two years later...  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory and Dean were lying out on a blanket at the back of Dean's truck. He had finished his classes and graduated that day and his professor had already recommended him to a Special Ed public school in Hartford. Rory planned out a whole evening for him and now they just sat under the stars.  
  
"I'm so proud of you," Rory said.  
  
"Thanks," Dean said. "I'm really glad you came to graduation."  
  
"I wouldn't have missed it no matter how much grief Michel gave me," Rory said. "You looked really cute in that graduation gown."  
  
"Stop it," Dean said, turning red. "That's not one of my shining moments."  
  
"My mom told me that when someone graduates that you take them to a bar and get them drunk," Rory said. "Of course that was a joke, but I didn't want to do that."  
  
"It's okay," Dean said. "You do not want to be around me when I'm drunk. I become a big idiot and I say stuff like, 'guess what? Beer rocks.'"  
  
Rory laughed and stared up at the stars some more. It was a nice night.  
  
"Rory, I have to ask you something," Dean said, sitting up.  
  
"Sure," Rory said, sitting up with him.  
  
Dean jumped off the back of the truck and stood at the edge. Rory scooted over to where he was so her legs were hanging off the edge of the truck. What was going on?  
  
"Just to let you know," Dean said. "I'm not good with this stuff."  
  
"What stuff?" Rory asked.  
  
Dean slowly got down on one knee. Tears filled Rory's eyes. She knew what he was doing.  
  
"Rory," Dean said. "We've been through some tough times, but we've always overcame them together. You always make me happy and if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way."  
  
Rory felt like she was in a romance movie except in her head, this dialogue was too good to be in a script.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore," Dean said. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Y-you didn't use this speech with Lindsay, did you?" Rory asked.  
  
Dean shook his head. Rory stared at him. She wanted this more than anything, but what if this was Noah all over again? What if he cheated on her? What if he used her to pay the bills?  
  
But, she took one look in his eyes and all her worries vanished. This was Dean, not Noah. Dean had already gotten a job. He loved her. He never used her. He treated her right. He was different. Rory stood up on the edge of the truck.  
  
"YES!" Rory screamed, jumping into his arms and kicking her legs around his waist and kissing him passionately.  
  
"You sure?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Rory said. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course, I'm sure," Dean said, slipping the diamond ring on his finger.  
  
Dean carried Rory up the porch, kissing her with every step.  
  
"I'M GETTING MARRIED TO DEAN FORESTER!" Rory yelled, before they went inside. "I'M ENGAGED! I'M GOING TO BE A BRIDE! AND THIS GUY WHO'S CARRYING ME IS MY FIANCE!"  
  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" a voice yelled from the next house over.

"NO, I WILL NOT SHUT UP!" Rory yelled back. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" the voice yelled back. "SHUT UP OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!"  
  
"Okay, let's go inside," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said, pushing the door open and kicking it closed while continuing to kiss her.  
  
Six months later.......  
  
Rory smoothed down the front of her white dress as she stood at the top of the steps. She and Dean decided to have the wedding at the Dragon Fly Inn. Dean and the priest were waiting by the door.  
  
First the bridesmaids went downstairs; Sookie, Paris, Louise, Madeline, Janet, Tauna, and Lane. All that was left was Rory with Luke and Lorelai (who were married three years ago).  
  
"Okay, kiddo," Lorelai said. "You ready?"  
  
"No," Rory said. "I'm nervous."  
  
"Rory, this won't end in divorce," Luke said. "Dean loves you. He'll take good care of you."  
  
"Thanks, Luke," Rory said.  
  
"You're making one of the best choices of your life doing this," Lorelai said. "You know how you always wanted to marry Prince Charming from _Sleeping Beauty_? This is him."  
  
"Dean is not an animated cartoon character," Rory said.  
  
"But, he does bear a slight resemblance," Lorelai said.  
  
"Yes, he does," Rory said. "Thanks Mom. Thanks Luke. Okay, let's go."  
  
Rory, Luke, and Lorelai made their way down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Rory joined hands with Dean. As she looked at him, she knew she would be okay.  
  
"You look beautiful," Dean whispered.  
  
"Thanks," Rory whispered. "So, do you.......wait. No, that didn't come out right."  
  
"I knew what you meant," Dean said, chuckling.  
  
"Dearly beloved," the priest said. "We are gathered here today for the joyous union of Rory Gilmore and Dean Forester. Dean, repeat after me. I, Dean Forester...."  
  
"I, Dean Forester," Dean repeated.  
  
"Take thee, Rory Gilmore," The priest continued.  
  
"Take thee, Rory Gilmore," Dean repeated.  
  
"As my lawfully wedded wife for richer or poor and in sickness and in health until death parts us."  
  
"As my lawfully wedded wife for richer or poor and in sickness and in health until death parts us."  
  
"Now, Rory," the priest said. "Repeat after me. I, Rory Gilmore......"  
  
"I, Rory Gilmore," Rory repeated.  
  
"Take thee, Dean Forester......."  
  
"Take thee, Dean Forester......."  
  
"As my lawfully wedded husband for richer or poor and in sickness and in health until death parts us."  
  
"As my lawfully wedded husband for richer or poor and in sickness and in health until death parts us."  
  
"Now, the rings," the priest said.  
  
Lorelai handed Rory the gold wedding band that she was supposed to put on Dean's finger and Dean's father gave him Rory's silver band. Rory placed Dean's ring on his finger and then he placed Rory's on her finger. When he did, he laced his fingers through hers like he did when he gave her the bracelet on her sixteenth birthday, which she still wore.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said.  
  
Rory and Dean kissed and then made their way upstairs. This time, Rory had a good feeling about this compared to the sinking feeling she had at her other wedding with Noah.  
  
One year Later.......  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean was now a Special Ed Teacher at Rose Cliff High School. Along with being a teacher, he also ran the program. There was a math teacher, Mrs. Fenton, to assist him and a guidance counselor, Ms. DeAngelo.  
  
He sat at his desk having a friendly banter with his ninth and eleventh grade class, when the door banged open and one of his students, Jeremiah nickname Jed, stormed in followed by Mrs. Fenton.  
  
"That kind of behavior was unacceptable," Mrs. Fenton said.  
  
"I didn't even touch the damn kid!" Jed said, sitting down at a desk in front of Dean.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Mrs. Fenton said. "You were chasing him."  
  
"He pulled the chair out from under me!" Jed yelled.  
  
"You are not supposed to run in the hall," Mrs. Fenton said, sharply. "And you are not to lay a hand on anyone. If I didn't catch you-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Jed yelled.  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up!" Mrs. Fenton exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up!" Jed repeated. "Be the bigger person and leave me alone."  
  
"Jed, can I talk to you outside for a sec?" Dean asked.  
  
"But, I didn't do anything!" Jed yelled.  
  
"I know," Dean said. "I just want to talk to you outside."  
  
Jed grumbled as he walked out of the classroom and waited for him outside. In the back of the room, Alicia, a ninth grader, was trying really hard not to laugh.  
  
"Mr. Forester, come here," Mrs. Fenton said.  
  
They had to address each other by last name, but sometimes Mrs. Fenton acted like she ran the program.  
  
"If, I hadn't have caught him he would've beaten the shit out of that innocent kid," Mrs. Fenton said.  
  
Dean saw the other students snicker because they had never heard Mrs. Fenton curse like that before.  
  
"Let me talk to him and I'll see what happened," Dean said. "And for future reference, let me handle these situations."  
  
Dean walked outside to join Jed who automatically started talking as soon as Dean opened the door.  
  
"Mr. Forester, I wasn't even-"Jed began.  
  
"Listen," Dean said, cutting him off. "Just tell me what happened."  
  
"I'm sitting in the library," Jed said. "And this freshman walks up to me and pulls the chair out from under me and I end up on the floor. I didn't even lay a hand on him."  
  
"But, were you chasing him?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"You're not supposed to run in the halls."  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"We will find that kid and talk to him. In the mean time, don't run in the halls anymore."  
  
Jed nodded.  
  
"You can go back inside," Dean said.  
  
Jed walked back inside and then Mrs. Fenton came out.  
  
"He was chasing a kid down the hall," Mrs. Fenton said.  
  
"I know," Dean said. "But, he didn't hurt anyone."  
  
"But, he would've," Mrs. Fenton said. "And he told me to shut up. He needs to be taught a lesson. I think we should give him a detention."  
  
"Mrs. Fenton," Dean said. "I'm not giving him a detention. He didn't hurt anyone and-"  
  
"Hi," said a voice.  
  
Dean turned around. It was Rory. She looked like she needed to talk to him. Mrs. Fenton went back inside the room to give him some privacy.  
  
"Hey," Dean said.  
  
He would've given her a kiss, but the school had PDA rules that applied to both teachers and students.  
  
"Is this a bad time?" Rory asked.  
  
"No," Dean said. "It's a typical behavior problem. What's wrong?"  
  
"I went to the doctor today," Rory said.  
  
"Are you okay?" Dean asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Rory said.  
  
Dean was so happy he thought he would burst. The PDA rules left his brain as he picked up Rory and spun her around.  
  
Three months later.......  
  
Rory sat on the table of the OBGYM for their annual check up (or Rory's annual check up for the baby) and Dean sat besides her holding her hand.  
  
"Okay, it's got a heartbeat," the doctor said.  
  
Rory smiled a smile of relief at Dean and he returned the smile.  
  
"But, I'm picking up two heartbeats," the doctor said.  
  
Rory sat up.  
  
"What!" Rory and Dean exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Are you saying that she's having twins?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yes, that's what I'm saying," the doctor said.  
  
A panic alarm went off inside of Dean's, but at the same time he felt a rush of excitement. Rory, however, was feeling all panic.  
  
"T-two babies?" Rory stuttered. "I'm h-having t-twins? T-two births?"  
  
"Yes," the doctor said.  
  
"I can't have two babies!" Rory was freaking out. "I haven't even nailed down the wife part yet! Now, I have to sit in labor for two babies? Why couldn't the other one wait a few more years?"  
  
"Rory," Dean said, grabbing her hand. "Calm down. Everything will be fine. We can raise these kids. I will take a couple days off work to help you take care of them. You won't have to go through this alone. We'll do this together. I promise."  
  
Dean was speaking from honesty. He knew the crappy marriage she had with Noah and he didn't want her to go through that again. That seemed to have a calming affect on Rory.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"You're welcome," Dean said.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone to look at the sonogram," the doctor said, leaving the room.  
  
Rory and Dean stared at the sonogram. The little fetuses were their kids. It was very surreal to look at.  
  
"Those are our kids," Rory said, squeezing Dean's hand.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said.  
  
Rory looked at him. "Aren't you a little scared?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'm just as scared as you are," Dean said.  
  
"It's like we're the same woman," Rory said, jokingly.  
  
"I never put on lipstick," Dean said.  
  
Rory giggled and stared at the sonogram. Dean looked down at Rory and then back at the sonogram. Those were his kids. Their kids.   
  
Six months Later.......  
  
[Rory]  
  
"Just keep breathing," Dean coached Rory as she sat on the bed in labor.  
  
Rory let out a scream. A large pain grabbed her stomach and it wasn't the first one. She hated this. It was terrible.  
  
"OW!" Rory yelled. "I'M GOING TO DIE! THESE KIDS ARE GOING TO KILL ME AND I'M NOT GOING TO LIVE TO SEE THEM!"  
  
"Rory, stop talking like that," Dean said. "Everything's going to be fine."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Rory yelled. "YOU DON'T HAVE TWO KIDS SWIMMING IN YOUR STOMACH! YOU DON'T HAVE TWO AT THE BOTTOM OF YOUR UTERUS WAITING TO COME OUT! YOU DON'T HAVE A UTERUS BECAUSE YOU'RE A GUY AND YOU'LL NEVER EXPERIENCE THIS!"  
  
"You won't ever get kicked in the Gomez," Rory heard Dean whisper under his breath.  
  
"WHAT?" Rory yelled.  
  
"Nothing," Dean said. "Just take a deep breath."  
  
"Okay," the doctor said. "Time to start pushing."  
  
Rory sat up and started to push, but then collapsed on to the pillow and started crying. She couldn't do it. If she did, she was sure would die.  
  
"I can't do it, Dean," she sobbed. "I can't do it."  
  
"Yes you can," Dean said. "You can squeeze my hand as much as you want so you can inflict pain on me."  
  
Rory grabbed Dean's hand and started pushing. A few minutes later, she heard crying.  
  
"Okay, she's here," the doctor said, holding up the baby girl.  
  
"She's beautiful," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, she is," Dean said.  
  
The doctor took the baby away to get cleaned.  
  
"Wait!" Dean said. "Where are you taking her?"  
  
"Relax," Rory said. "They're taking her to be cleaned."  
  
Rory didn't know why she lashed out at Dean. She felt bad about it. However, her mother was right. Giving birth was like doing splits on a crate of dynamite.  
  
"How do you feel?" Dean asked.  
  
"Tired," Rory said.  
  
"Well, you don't have much time," the doctor said. "The other baby is coming."  
  
Rory couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't bear it.  
  
"I already had a baby," Rory said. "Leave me alone."  
  
"You can do it, Rory," Dean said. "You got the first one out. You can get the other one out."  
  
Rory pushed and pushed and pushed until the familiar sound of crying filled the room.  
  
"It's a boy," the doctor said.  
  
Rory looked at the baby boy and then collapsed into the pillows and fell asleep. When she woke up she was in a totally different room and Dean was sitting on the bed with her holding the two babies.  
  
"Where am I?" Rory asked.  
  
"You're in recovery," Dean said. "Do you want to see one of our kids?"  
  
Rory nodded. Dean handed her a baby in the blue cap. It was the boy.  
  
"Hi," Rory cooed. "Hi, little boy. I'm your mommy. Yes, I am. My name is Lorelai, but I go by Rory."  
  
"Rory, the baby talk is making me nauseous," Dean said.  
  
"Oh, I bet you baby-talked, too," Rory said.  
  
"A little," Dean admitted. "Okay, a lot."  
  
Rory chuckled. "We need a name for these little people," Rory said.  
  
"Well, we're definitely naming the girl Lorelai," Dean said  
  
"Good boy," Rory said. "Except I think we have to call her Lorelai IV because I can't think of a nickname."  
  
"How about Loral?" Dean asked.  
  
"Loral," Rory said, staring at the baby girl. "I like it. How much though have you given this?"  
  
"A lot," Dean said. "So, what about our son?"  
  
"We should start a Dean dynasty."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Dean is a one syllable name. You can't make a nickname out of it."  
  
"Sure you can. We can call him Dean Jr. But, we just call him Junior."  
  
"I'm not calling him Junior. I'd feel like I was in that Arnold Swchazenager movie where he gets pregnant."  
  
"What about little D?"  
  
"Rory, we can't start a Dean dynasty."  
  
Rory really wanted to start a Dean dynasty.  
  
"You know," Rory said. "If he was a girl we could just call him Dina."  
  
Dean sighed. "Why don't we have Dean be his first name," Dean said. "But, we address him by his middle name."   
  
"Good idea," Rory said. "So, how about Luke."  
  
"Luke Dean Gilmore Forester," Dean said. "Sounds weird."  
  
"Okay, Kirk," Rory said.   
  
"Kirk?" Dean said. "You must be desperate."

"Okay," Rory said. "This is going nowhere."  
  
Dean sighed. "You know," he said. "My middle name is Lucas. We could try that out."  
  
"Dean Lucas Gilmore Forester," Rory said to the baby.  
  
The baby reached up at Rory with his tiny fists.  
  
"I think that's our answer," Rory said. "Dean, say hello to your son, Dean Lucas the second."  
  
Dean but a pillow on Rory's lap and placed Loral next to Lucas in Rory's arms. Rory stared down at her children. She could see herself and Dean in both of them. They were beautiful.  
  
"We have kids," Rory said, softly.  
  
"We have kids," Dean repeated.  
  
Rory and Dean kissed softly and then looked back down at their new family and the adventures they were going to embark on (or basically raising twins).  
  
Sixteen years later.........  
  
Rory, Dean, and the twins walked into the supermarket shopping for junk food because they had rented _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_. They had movie nights every Friday night and Lorelai and Luke came over.  
  
Loral and Lucas attended Chilton (like their mother) and were now quizzing each other for tests they had on Monday,  
  
"Okay," Lucas said, holding a pile of flashcards. "Catherine the Great."  
  
"Empress of Russia from 1762-96," Loral said, automatically. "Lived 1729-96."  
  
"What was her original name?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Sophie Friedericke Augustine Van Anhalt-Zerbst," Loral answered.  
  
"She's like a machine," Dean said to Rory.  
  
"And she was married to?" Lucas asked.  
  
Loral paused for a second, but couldn't answer.  
  
"You stumped me," Loral said.  
  
"Looks like the machine broke down," Rory said.  
  
"Married to Grand Duke Peter of Holstein in 1754," Lucas answered.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Loral whined. "I'm never going to remember that."  
  
"You remembered everything else that Lucas asked," Dean said. "You'll do fine."  
  
"Lucas, don't you have a test in English Lit?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lucas said.  
  
"Why doesn't Loral?" Rory asked.  
  
"Because I'm not in Mr. Medina's class," Loral answered.  
  
"How is Mr. Medina?" Rory asked Lucas.  
  
"He's a nice guy," Lucas said. "I think I'm the favorite because he's always calling on me and giving me As and stuff."  
  
"That's cool," Rory said.

"He's old and wrinkly," Loral said.

"But, he's nice," Lucas said.  
  
Rory, Dean and the twins filled up the supermarket basket with the usual amount of junk food.  
  
"All this plus pizza," Lucas said. "We are going to be so sick. It's amazing we still function."  
  
"You sound like me with a deep voice," Rory said. "But, you know the rule. You need a massive amount of food to watch _Willy Wonka_. But, next week we're renting _Die Hard_ 1 and 2."  
  
"_DIE HARD_!" Dean and Lucas yelled in unison.  
  
"Now, you've done it," Loral said to Rory. "They're going to yell '_Die_ _Hard_' for a week and Lucas going to get worked up and start calling everyone 'bitch.'"  
  
"I don't do that, bitch," Lucas said.  
  
"You see what I mean?" Loral said.  
  
The four laughed at, but when they reached the check-out line, they bumped into another family of four. Rory and Dean knew the couple, but not the kids. Loral and Lucas didn't know any of them.  
  
"Lindsay," Dean said.  
  
"Noah," Rory said.  
  
"Rory," Noah answered.  
  
"Dean," Lindsay answered Dean.  
  
"Hi," the four said in unison.  
  
"Do you know any of these people?" Rory heard Loral whisper to Lucas.  
  
"No," Lucas answered Lora.  
  
"So, are you two married?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah, we are," Lindsay answered. "Nineteen years. Are you two married?"  
  
"Yeah," Dean answered. "Seventeen years. So, you two are living in Stars Hollow?"  
  
"We just moved here," Noah answered. "Are those your kids?"  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "Twins. Their names are Lorelai and Dean. Their nicknames are Loral and Lucas. Lucas is Dean's middle name."  
  
"They look just like you two," Noah said, moving behind the two kids, who were identical twins. "This is Taylor and Monica."  
  
"Hi," Rory said.  
  
"Sweetie, we should get going," Lindsay said, to Noah.  
  
"Right," Noah said. "Bye."  
  
"Bye," Rory said.  
  
That was the weirdest thing she'd ever seen. She was glad that Noah moved on, but she didn't expect him to marry anyone. For nineteen years no less and to Lindsay!  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked Rory.  
  
"That the _Adams Family_ has finally reunited?" Rory asked.

"Exactly," Dean answered.  
  
"Uh, Mom? Dad?" Loral said. "Who were those people?"  
  
"We'll explain when we get home," Dean said.  
  
They left the grocery store and started walking home. Dean slung his arm around Rory's shoulder and she wrapped her arm around his waste. They walked the whole way home like that. Loral and Lucas kept turning around to make fun of them, but Rory didn't care. She could always use their little tauntings against them when they started dating.  
  
"Um, Lucas," Dean said, once they got on the porch. "Can you and Loral set up for when Grandma and Grandpa come over? I want to talk to Mom about something."  
  
"Sure," Lucas said, as he and Loral went inside. "Just keep it PG."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dean muttered when they went inside.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Rory asked.  
  
"This," Dean said, leaning in and kissing her.  
  
It was totally random, but Rory liked it. She smiled when he pulled away.  
  
"What was that about?" Rory asked.  
  
"I just wanted to kiss you," Dean said. "And tell you that I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Van Morrison," Rory said.  
  
Dean chuckled and kissed her again. Then they went inside where Loral and Lucas were probably waiting to tease them about what they were doing on the porch."_Have I told you lately that I love you? _

_Have I told you there's no one above you? _

_Fill my heart with gladness _

_Take away my sadness _

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_" – Van Morrison  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Okay, I had to make the epilogue somewhat funny. The story was too dramatic. I hope the ending wasn't too corny. All flames are welcome. Dean's special ed program is based on the special ed program that I'm in. I have the bitchy teacher and the guy who runs it is a sports maniac (we don't really like him, but I want to make Dean liked). The situation with Jed was actually a real situation with this kid named Jeremy. He took the kid's soul the next day. You had to be there. And the girl who was trying desperately not to laugh was me because that day I was trying so hard not to laugh, I had to go outside. I won't be writing another for another two months because I'll be away at camp (not my choice). So, happy summer!


End file.
